Shadow's Roses
by SunrayShiningLight1999
Summary: *Sequel to Hidden Past* Year 3019. Middle-Earth has enjoyed peace for four months. The short lived peace is about to be disrupted again but does a strange twist of fate lead sworn enemies to become allies? What evil, if not Thalion, disrupts the peace of Middle-Earth? Will the Fellowship be able to win this war?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It has been three years. I have one younger sibling, his name Eldarion, he is two. After ada's crowning Legolas and I were planning to get married on May 25th but a day before our wedding Thalion attacked us. I lost the baby due to the attack. We still are not married and have not tried for another baby. I want a child, I really do but Legolas and I barely see each other anymore. Same for ada, I barely see him. Nana is busy with Eldarion and business that ada can not tend to so I don't see much of her either. All of our friends have gone home to start their lives. These days I roam the halls of my home alone and sad. I blame Thalion for everything._

_This afternoon I head out to the courtyard and look around. I spot Legolas and then ada beside him. "It is our best chance Aragorn. What else would you have me do?!" Legolas asks hotly._

_"Stay here and not risk your life!" Ada answers and I step out from where I had wanted to sit and draw._

_"What in Arda are you planning to do Legolas? I come out here to find a quiet place to draw but overhear that!" I state appalled._

_"Elora, this-this doesn't concern you." Legolas answers softly._

_"My ass it doesn't concern me! If you're even thinking about doing anything that involves Thalion and risking your life…"_

_"Elora, you can't stop me! It's to protect you!" Legolas yells cutting me off._

_"Well what if I don't want to be protected anymore?! I'm not a child anymore! I don't need your protection! It's your life that's being threatened not mine!" I yell and ada steps between us._

_"Either you two calm down or leave." Ada says firmly._

_"I'll leave, if he wants to risk his life fine! Let him! Let him break every promise he ever made to me!" I yell, angrily walking off back inside._

_I slam the bedroom door and lock it. I slide down and wrap my arms around my knees as the tears soak my cheeks. I bury my face into my arms and sob. "Elora, open the door." Legolas pleads and I remain sitting there, not moving and not answering. "Elora, please." Legolas begs and I give in._

_"Go away." I state and he steps in, closing the door behind him, and pulls me into his arms._

_"Elora, please forgive me."_

_"Why?" I step back out of his arms, angry. "Why should I? You would readily through your life away just to protect me! That's not bravery, that's stupidity! Risking your life is not protecting mine, Legolas, because you are my life! If you died I would not want to live another second, I wouldn't want to take another breath, without you!" I yell as hot tears drip off my face. Legolas pulls me into his arms and his head in on my shoulder._

_"I won't ever let you go." He whispers. I hear the tears in his voice._

_"Don't you dare leave me alone here." I reply and his arms wrap tighter around me. He stands up straight and I wipe away his tears._

_"Never." He pulls my face up and kisses me long and hard._

_The next day I wake up in my bed alone again. I had been meaning to talk to him but things took a different direction last night. I sit up and look around the empty room. Today is my nineteenth birthday. I get up and slip on a dark blue dress and my boots, I refuse to wear anything but. I open the door and walk around the halls getting a few 'happy birthday my lady' from people who pass by. I feel and itching in the sleeve of my dress so I reach to itch but feel something in my sleeve._

_I pull it out and it's a piece of paper. I unfold it, it's a picture of a baby. There is a note at the bottom if it. It reads:_

_**Happy birthday, sorry about the baby. If I would have known I would have been more careful. I hope you can find your beloved Legolas this morning. **_

_I run as fast as I can in this stupid dress. I enter the throne room and ada and nana look up alarmed. "Where's Legolas?!" I ask panicked and out of breath. I hold up the note and ada draws Anduin._

_"He said he was going to be in the archery field." I turn and run, I don't care if I don't have a weapon on me, I need to protect Legolas._

_We make it to the fields and I take off at a sprint when I see the glint of a sword through the trees. "Legolas!" I throw myself into him just as he releases and arrow. It shoots into the trees as Legolas and I hit the ground._

_"Elora what is Arda is going on?!" He asks startled._

_"Why you little!" I turn to see Thalion staggering out of the trees with an arrow in his shoulder. Legolas jumps up and fits another arrow to his bow and let's it fly without hesitation. Thalion disappears before the arrow can hit him. He reappears in front of Legolas. "You want a fight." Thalion draws a dagger across Legolas's lower abdomen. "You got one." Thalion continues._

_I hold up Legolas as he falls to his knees. Ada comes running and swings his swords but Thalion disappears but I see the tip of Anduin leave a cut across his cheek. "Legolas?" I put my forehead to his and he kisses my nose softly._

_"I'll be alright. I am so sorry this had to happen on your birthday, I made a cake if it helps." He says and I laugh with tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"We will have some when you're all bandaged up." I reply as ada helps him up and leads him to the house of healing._

_Two months have passed and Thalion hasn't attacked again but we are still very careful. After I showed Legolas the note he went off somewhere and didn't come to bed until very early morning. He looked like he had been crying, and now, he barely says a word to me._

_"Ada?" I ask as I enter the throne room. I run into Legolas who doesn't even glance at me. "Never mind, you're busy." I turn on my heel to leave._

_"Elora, wait." Legolas says and I turn back around. "You need to hear this." He says and I shake my head._

_"If the only time you're going to talk me, or even look at me, is when it has to do with Thalion then don't bother. It's been two months Legolas, I have been alone." I take the ring off and turn to him. "If you want to marry me then prove you still love me." I put the ring in his hand and walk away._

_The tears flood over and I go out to the garden and hide myself amongst the violets. "Lellig? What is wrong?" Nana asks, sitting beside me with Eldarion in her arms._

_"Thêl? Eldarion asks and I sigh and pull my younger brother into my arms._

_"I-I have the ring back to Legolas." I answer and nana pulls me close and kisses the side of my head._

_"You have been lonely, it is partly mine and your father's fault, we have not spent the time with you that you need. You may be nineteen but you still need the same amount of attention we give your brother. For that I am sorry Elora, please forgive me." Nana says and I nod._

_"I can play with you." Eldarion offers and I laugh. My little brother wipes away my tears and I kiss his forehead._

_"You are kind little brother." I state and he kisses my cheek._

_"I love my big sister." I says and I smile hugging him tightly._

_"And I love my little brother." I reply warmly._

_"Eldarion, let us leave your sister be now." Nana takes his hand and I look around to see why. Ada comes over and takes nana's place. I put my chin on my knees knowing what is coming._

_"Elora. Legolas has gone off somewhere and I can not find him." Ada says and I keep staring at the flowers the sway in the gentle breeze._

_"Ada, I did what I did because I can't go on being ignored, being alone. He is the only one I have loved and will ever love but.." I trail off, biting my lower lip as it quivers. I bury my face into my dress._

_Ada's arms wrap around me. "Lellig, are you pregnant?" Ada asks in surprise. I look up and place a hand on my stomach. "Arwen!" Ada calls and nana comes back and looks between the two of us. Ada helps me stand. "I think she's pregnant." Nana's eyes widen and a grin appears on her face._

_Nana takes my hand and takes me to the closest room with a bed in it. "Lay down." She instructs and so I do. She presses her hands into my abdomen. As soon as she gets to the top she smiles at me._

_"Well, it appears that you are pregnant." I sit up and look up at nana._

_"How far?" I ask and she smiles._

_"Two and a half months." I get up and run my fingers through my hair. The absence of my ring becomes very noticeable. "Go find him Elora." Nana urges softly, with a loving hand on my shoulder. I nod._

_"I love nana, ada. And you Eldarion." I kiss them both on the cheek and Eldarion on the forehead. I lift my dress and use the bond Legolas and I have to find him. The bond leads me to the edge of the forest. I see him with his head against a tree. The way his shoulders move tell me he is breathing hard and I see tears drip off his face. I walk up behind him and cautiously take his hand._

_Legolas turns around, blue eyes wide. I startled him. He pulls me close and cries into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him I nuzzle my face into his neck. "I love you." I whisper and take my ring from his pocket and slip it onto my finger. "What are you doing out here?" I ask sensing something very bad._

_"Challenging me." Thalion walks out from the trees and Legolas pushes me behind him._

_"I wasn't challenging you! I was cursing your name." Legolas replies with his bow drawn._

_"Eh. Anyway, how is that cut Legolas?" Thalion taunts and I pull out a dagger and throw it, it lands in his shoulder. He screams and Legolas releases his arrow but Thalion ducks. He rips the dagger out and throws it onto the ground._

_"I will have you! And all of middle earth!" He yells then disappears. I go grab my dagger and wipe the blood off in the grass._

_"Elora." I turn to Legolas and he pulls my body against his. His eyes hold all of his emotions._

_"Forgive me Legolas." I look down and he takes my hand while lifting my chin with his other._

_"There is nothing to forgive. I have been neglecting you and leaving you lonely, that does not make a worthy husband. It is me that should be asking for your forgiveness." Legolas says and I rest my head on his shoulder._

_"Well you're forgiven and you're going to be a father." I state and I look up at him. He seems to be a little bit of shock. "Legolas?" I ask and his hand falls down to my stomach. I giggle at the look on his face. "Ada pointed it out and nana confirmed it, two and a half months." I add and he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands are tightly pressed against my back._

_"I'll make sure our child is brought into this world safely. I promise we won't lose the baby to the likes of him." Legolas says into my hair and I wrap my arms around his torso. I want to stay like this forever._

_We head back inside and grandfather is standing in the hall. "I will take a look. Ah, Elora, Legolas. Congratulations." Grandfather greets us and I smile._

_"How have you been grandfather?" I ask and he smiles._

_"Very well, but missing my daughter and grandchildren." He answers and I smile then go up and give him a hug._

_"I missed you too." I step back and Legolas bows with his hand on his heart._

_"It is a pleasure to see you again my Lord Elrond."_

_"As it is you Legolas. I must say, I can not wait to tell you the news in a few months time." Grandfather teases and Legolas looks at me. I shrug._

_"The gift of foresight let's you in on many things." I state and take his hand._

_"Let us go take a walk in the garden." I pull him along and his mind is preoccupied._

_"I am going to think about it the entire day now." Legolas states, referring to what grandfather said._

_"Why not think about what room we are going to give our child?" I suggest and he nods._

_"Well how about the one between your parents room and ours?" Legolas suggests. I think about it and nod._

_"Yes that will work, but for the first little while he or she will be in our room." I remind him as he picks a white rose and puts it in my hair._

_"Of course. And in honour of the promise we made my father, if the baby is a boy, we will name him Thranduil." Legolas says as he cups my father._

_"And if it is a girl we will name her Arlayna." I add and he kisses my forehead._

_Legolas puts his head on mine and we stand there like that for a few more minutes._

_**~Six Months Later~**_

_I stand on the balcony and let the fresh scent of rain fill my nose. "Elora, Lord Elrond wishes to see us." Legolas says as he comes in from training the soldiers. I take his hand and he leads me to the hall._

_As we enter I see that ada and nana and Eldarion, who turned three yesterday, are all standing around as well. I walk over to grandfather and he smiles. "I have seen your future and thought that halfway through your pregnancy would be a good time to tell you that you are having twins." Grandfather states and my eyes widen. "Boy and girl." He adds happily._

_I look up at Legolas and he looks like he's about to pass out. I take him over to the sofa and ada puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are alright mellon nin?" Ada asks and Legolas shakes his head. "Are you not happy?" Ada asks and Legolas looks up._

_"I am but….twins? Are you sure?" Legolas asks and I sit beside him._

_"Grandfather's gift never fails him, and I know what's wrong. Legolas, you're going to be a wonderful father, after all, you can handle my brother." I remind him and he smirks._

_"Yes that is true, I can also handle you." Legolas teases and I smack his arm playfully while everyone else laughs. He places a hand on my stomach and I rest my head on his shoulder._

_"Don't worry melamin, everything will be fine." I say encouragingly and he kisses the top of my head._

_"I hope so."_

_**~Six Months Later~**_

_Legolas holds me close as grandfather tells us the horrible news. Our daughter did not make it. Our son cries as grandfather hands him to me. I look up and Legolas kisses my forehead. Grandfather had asked forgiveness for he did not see this but there is nothing to forgive, some things in life happen for a reason, they may not be the best thing but they happen anyway. I wipe away my tears and then Legolas's._

_"Let's just be happy that we did feel her kicking and that we have our son, Thranduil. Next daughter we have, we will name her after her older sister." I state and Legolas nods._

_Grandfather also admitted that my grandmother miscarried a baby before she had nana. Ada and nana and Eldarion come in. "Can I see my nephew?" He asks and I smile and kneel down._

_"Do you want to hold him?" I ask and he nods. I show Eldarion how to hold him then hand my newborn son to my brother. I stand back up and Eldarion smiles as Thranduil stops crying and reaches a small hand up to his uncle's face._

_"Well, looks like our son isn't going to be a daddy's boy or a mommy's boy, he's going to be an uncle's boy." I point out and everyone in the room laughs._

_The next day we have a small funeral for our daughter. After Eldarion, Legolas, and I walk along in the garden. I have Thranduil in my arms while Legolas holds Eldarion's hand._

_"Elora, I think my niece would be just like you. Really pretty and smart and strong." Eldarion states as he skips along beside Legolas. I smile and feel my heart warm knowing that my little brother thinks of me like that. "I promise I will protect Thranduil and his future siblings because I love them lots!" Eldarion says and happy tears stream down my cheeks._

_"How was I blessed with such a brother?" I ask Legolas as he runs off after a stray puppy._

_"Your parents have wonderful genes." Legolas answers and I laugh._

_**~Three Years Later~**_

_I watch ada teach Eldarion, who is now six, how to wield a sword with sticks. Eldarion turns to me and waves and ada sticks him in the chest. "Never be distracted, even by your pretty sister." Ada states and I laugh. My dress is tugged on and I look down to Thranduil, who is now three._

_"Can I go play?" He asks and I ruffle his brown hair._

_"They aren't playing my boy. Your grandpa is teaching your uncle how to use a sword, your father will begin to teach you when you are your uncle's age." I answer and he looks on in awe. I place a hand under my protruding stomach._

_"Go get your father Thranduil. Tell him your sister is ready to meet everyone." Thranduil runs off as ada runs over and helps me to the healing house._

_Two hours later I am holding Arlayna and Legolas stands at my bed side with Thranduil on his hip. "My baby sister is cute! I want to hold her!" Thranduil says and climbs onto the bed. I place Arlayna in his arms and he sits very still while holding her, she is asleep._

_The next day I was talking with nana, who just told me that she is pregnant. "Legolas likes to hog Arlayna. All night he held her and ended up falling asleep with her on his chest. If he keeps this up she's going to be a daddy's girl and never want to leave his side." I state and nana laughs._

_"Just like you?" Nana teases and I blush. I never realized how much of a daddy's girl I was until recently. Nana laughs and we enter the hall. I look and see the scene I predicted so many years ago. Thranduil is standing at his father's side while Legolas looks down into his arms at the little pink blanket. I grin and go over to him and he smiles at me. I place my hand on my son's head and I feel him look up at me. I look down and smile he smiles back up at me._

_**~Seven Years Later~**_

_"Nana!" Arlayna yells and I look to see that her and my sister Lenna are arguing again._

_"You two enough!" I go over and switch teddy bears and then Arlayna looks down._

_"I want ada." She says and I sigh._

_"I know sweetheart, ada will be home soon." I answer. "Hopefully." I mutter to myself and pick her up. Legolas and ada went out with a group of soldiers to take care a camp of orcs that Faramir found in the far east of Gondor._

_Thranduil, who is now ten comes running in with Eldarion, who is now thirteen. "Nana! Ada and grandfather are home!" My mood brightens and I set Arlayna down who runs past her uncle and brother._

_I lift my dress and run out behind them with my brother, sister, and son at my side. "Ada!" Arlayna jumps into Legolas's arms and he barely has time to catch her. "I missed you!" She exclaims and I smile as Legolas kisses her nose._

_"And I you my little princess." He replies then turns to me. I smile and he smiles back at me. He turns back to Arlayna as Thranduil goes up to him. Eldarion picks up Lenna and they head over ada. Nana is at ada's side. I go over to Legolas and take in our family._

_This peace is being threatened, I vow to eliminate that threat. Thalion won't take this away from me, from my family. I think about our friends and wonder how they are doing. Have they started families yet? I get a feeling that question will be answered soon, but not for a pleasant out of the blue meeting._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**~Legolas~**

I watch Elora sleep and wonder if she'll ever wake up. Whatever dream Thalion has her in, she doesn't want to wake up from it. It has been four months. It was the night after Aragorn's crowning. All of us men we having a drinking contest and Elora was at my side when she passed out. We tried everything to wake her up. Aragorn hardly leaves her side, much less than I do. Lord Elrond had managed to save the baby, our son. Lord Elrond believes that Elora will wake up, and hope with all my heart that he is right.

**~Elora~**

I open my eyes and smile. What a lovely dream that was. I smile but then look around and see that I am in the house of healing. "Why am I here?" I ask and sit up slowly. I see Legolas at my bed side, in chair asleep. Ada comes over and stares at me as if he's seen a ghost.

"You're awake!" Ada grabs me and pulls me into a bear hug and cries. 

"Ada what is wrong?" I ask and he sits up.

"You've been asleep for four months." Ada answers and my eyes widen.

"That's not possible. I...Thalion." I spit his name and then turn to Legolas. "Do not wake him ada, I will in a few minutes. I have to tell you though I had the most wonderful dream. I had two kids a boy and a girl, Thranduil and Arlayna. I also had two siblings, Eldarion and Lenna. It seemed so real." I explain and ada cups the back of my head.

"Your mother is worried sick about you. I will go get her. I have missed you so lellig." Ada says and kisses my forehead. He gets up and heads off.

I take the extra blanket from the edge of the bed and cover Legolas. "Melamin, I am so sorry I have worried you so much." I whisper as I notice the dark shadows under his eyes. I reach over and lightly kiss him.

"Elora?" Nana asks coming in the room. I look over and she comes to my side with tears trailing down her cheeks. It is a shock to see her still, I went so long without seeing her, in the dream I may have seen her but this feels so much different, because it's real. I cry and bury my face into her shoulder.

"Four months of my life are wasted because of Thalion." I sob and she rubs my back. The feeling of her arms around me became almost foreign while I was on the quest.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. Everything will be alright." Nana whispers soothingly while rubbing my back and kissing my head. I look to the side as Legolas groans in his sleep. I get up and rub his cheek and he relaxes again. "He and your father have barely left your side, when they did they did not sleep. This is the first time I have seen Legolas asleep so deeply." Nana says and I hold his hand. Nana's hand rests on my shoulder and I lean into her then feel something off.

"Nana are you pregnant?" I ask and she smiles.

"Yes I am." She answers and I smile. "Three months." Nana adds and I hug her, momentarily letting go of Legolas's hand. Then remember, I was pregnant. I put my hand on my stomach and there is nothing. Tears fill my eyes and slide down my cheeks. "Lellig, do not cry, your grandfather did not let Thalion take something so precious from you." Nana pulls me into her arms and I look at her.

"_So my baby is alright?" _I ask myself and feel a weight lift off my chest.

"My lady Arwen, King Elessar wishes to see you." A guard says and nana kisses my head.

"I will see you later Elora." Nana leaves and I turn my attention to Legolas.

I hold his hand tightly and rub my thumb across his knuckles. I think about the quest and memories of Legolas fighting and how he looked at me pop into my head. The concentration in his face, how agile he is and then how he looked at me after, his face full of confidence and a little bit of pride. When we were not in battle his eyes held only love as did his touch. You would think that his hands would have a slightly rough texture, like ada's, but no his hands have always been soft and warm. His lips, his lips are also soft but I think everybody's lips are soft. When he kisses me though, he kisses me like that's the only kiss he'll get and when he opens his eyes I'll be gone. When he holds me it's as if I'll break. Legolas Greenleaf, the only love I have ever had.

Legolas groans, drawing me from my thoughts. I don't think sleeping on a chair is very comfortable. I pick him up the best I can and bring him onto the bed. I lay his head in my lap and he relaxes again. I wonder if he's having a nightmare? My question is answered when his eyebrows knit together and he groans again.

"Legolas?" I shake his shoulder but no response. "Legolas!" I shake his shoulder again. He bolts upright hitting his head on mine. "Ow!" I shout and rub my forehead. He does the same. I meet his blue eyes and they're full of surprise and unshed tears. He sits up and pulls me into his arms and presses his lips to my cheek. He pulls away and wipe away his tears.

"Did you really think I would leave you for a dream?" I ask softly and rest my head on his chest.

"I have missed you so much." Legolas replies and I look up. He leans down and puts his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and sit up on my knees. The feeling of his lips on mine wakes up the rest of my body, as if it was still sleeping.

He breaks the kiss and cups my face. He's crying as he puts his forehead on mine. "Can we go for a walk? After all I haven't moved in four months." I state and he nods. Carefully Legolas helps me stand. My legs feel like jelly.

"Hang on to me and let's get you legs used to moving again." I take his elbow and we carefully walk out of the house of healing. I cool summer breeze blows my hair back, which has gotten significantly longer, and fills my nose. I hear birds chirping and laughter of the towns people. Two children run past us laughing and I smile.

"Has it been peaceful?" I ask looking around as people bow their heads to Legolas and I as we pass.

"So far yes. I would like to show you something." Legolas leads me around a corner to where we come upon a garden, with a little pond in it.

I look around and spot white roses. I let go of Legolas's arm and make my way over to them. My legs still feel numb and tingly but I can't rely on Legolas for everything, no matter how much he'd like me to.

"Wow! It's amazing." I state then walk over to the violets.

"I knew you would like it." Legolas wraps his arm around my waist and picks a violet putting it behind my ear. "Come, I think you would like to meet someone." Legolas leads me inside and King Thranduil stands with his back to us.

"Now, you're going to grow up to be a wonderful king." King Thranduil says down into his arms and my mood brightens.

"Ada!" Legolas calls out. King Thranduil turns around and in his arms is a small infant wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Elora, come and meet your son, Thranduil." I let go of Legolas's hand and run over to my soon-to-be father in law. He hands me the baby who has his father's blue eyes and my grandfather's brown hair. He smiles and holds his hand up to my face. He makes happy baby noises and I smile and bounce him.

"Hey there little man, I'm so happy I get to meet you, you have to thank your great grandfather Lord Elrond for saving you and thank your grandfather for taking care of you." I say and then look up at King Thranduil.

"Thank-you so much." I say and he smiles.

"Anything for my family." He replies and I turn around to Legolas who comes over and puts his hand on his son's head.

"When he was first born he didn't stop crying until Lord Elrond put him on your chest. After that he wouldn't stay in one person's arms too long, he likes being passed around." Legolas explains and I pout.

"But I want to hog him today." I whine and Legolas laughs.

"You can, I'm sure he will be fine if you do. Let us go see our friends." I look up at him curiously. "They didn't want to leave until you woke up." He explains and I nod then look back down at my son.

Legolas puts his hand on my lower back and I keep my shoulder pressed into his side. "Elora!" I hear Merry and Pippin yell. I look up and they come running and hug me.

"Hello, I am sorry for worrying you all." I state as Frodo, Sam, Faramir, and Eowyn come over to us.

"There is nothing to apologize for, it is not your fault. We have sent out soldiers to see of they can find, at least a trace, of where Thalion is hiding." Faramir replies and I nod.

"Is my grandfather still here?" I ask wanting to thank him for saving my son.

"Yes, he should be in the throne room with King Elessar and queen Arwen." Eowyn says and I smile. I go over and hug her the best I can.

"Thank you all for staying here, I hope it did not cause you any inconvenience." I say and they all shake their heads.

"No, but we will all be leaving in the morning since you have woken up." Frodo says and I kneel down to my friend's height.

"Alright, and I hope you all find someone back home. And Sam, I hope you and Rosie hit it off and I hope to receive an invitation to the wedding." I tease and Sam blushes.

"You will my lady. I am glad to see you are alright, and your son is a cute one." Sam compliments and I smile.

"Thank-you Sam, I will see you all later for dinner then. Have a good day." I state and they all nod.

"As you my lady, enjoy your day prince Legolas." Faramir replies.

"I will, thank-you." Legolas looks down at our son and I smile.

"Sorry but I already told you I am hogging him." I tease and Legolas pouts. "I am kidding Legolas." I hand Thranduil to him and Thranduil grabs his finger.

"Is nana smothering you?" Legolas asks and I lightly hit his arm.

"Elora." I turn to my right and see grandfather standing there. I run over to him and wrap my arms around him. He returns the hug and flattens my hair.

"Thank-you for saving my son." I say, crying happy tears.

"I would not have it any other way. He is only a month old." Grandfather replies and I step back. "I am leaving now but heard you woke up and I had to see my granddaughter smiling one last time before I left. I will see you again in a few months when your younger sibling is born." Grandfather says and I nod.

"I will wait for that day with as much patience I can muster. I love you grandfather." I hug him again.

"I love you to Elora." With those parting words I head back to Legolas who sits on a bench, talking baby talk to Thranduil.

"You know I'm going to help you grow up strong, so you can protect your naneth and younger siblings, and one day the girl you love." I smile and watch silently, not wanting to disturb the moment. "You nana is amazing Thranduil and she brought you into this world, such a wonderful little elfing you are, my special son." Legolas says and Thranduil makes happy baby noises and pats Legolas's cheek. I go over and sit beside him.

"You two make wonderful children, I must say." Legolas hands Thranduil to me and stands in front of us.

"Thalion leave!" Legolas orders angrily, drawing his sword.

"Oh such a pity it would be to leave without doing some damage." Thalion relies.

"Ada!" I scream as Thalion pulls out his own sword.

Ada comes running out with Anduin drawn. "Thalion! Leave!" Ada demands as he takes up arms beside Legolas.

"Um, no." Thalion turns and swings his sword so fast it's almost inhuman. His sword connects with ada's side.

"Ada!" I shout and Legolas cuts Thalion's arm, getting his attention on him. I go to ada's side and put Thranduil in one arm while holding ada up with the other. I look and Thalion disappears. Legolas turns to me, he has a cut on his left cheek and one on his right collarbone

"Let me.I'll take him down to the house of healing, you go get your mother." Legolas puts one of ada's arms over his shoulder and takes him down to the house of healing.

I quickly head inside and find naneth in the kitchen, helping to prepare dinner. "Nana, Thalion attacked us and cut ada, Legolas took him down to the house of healing." I state and nana picks up her dress and follows me down to the house of healing.

Once we get there nana goes to ada's side and I go to Legolas's, his cuts are being treated and he looks over at me. "After this, I am going down to the archery fields, would you like to come?" Legolas asks and I shake my head.

"I think I will walk around the halls to figure out where everything is." I answer and he nods. Legolas gets up and grabs my hips.

"If I do not come to you in an hour I will be checking on Aragorn." He says and I nod. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I kiss back. He breaks the kiss and heads out of the healing house.

I go over to nana and see that ada is resting now. "I will walking the halls, probably with King Thranduil, I will see you later nana." I lean down and kiss her cheek then ada's.

"I will be here with your father." She replies softly.

"Do not stress or worry too much nana, after all, he survived falling off a cliff I don't think a cut will do much damage." I state and nana laughs.

"Your father is reckless. I will see you later." Nana kisses my cheek then I head out and into the palace.

Later that night I stand on the roof looking out over the land with nana at my side. King Thranduil took his grandson after dinner and Legolas went to check on ada. "Your father should be on his feet again tomorrow." Nana says and I smile.

"Ah, do you think I would let a cut keep me off my feet that long? I feel off a cliff and fought the war at helm's deep the same day." Ada states, coming up behind nana. I laugh as nana shakes her head.

"You are too reckless for your own good, whatever luck you live by is a rare one." Nana replies and I smile.

I feel hands on my hips and lean back into the arms. "We will leave you two be, goodnight." Ada says and kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight ada, nana." They leave and Legolas puts his chin on my shoulder and kisses my neck.

"Why don't we celebrate the fact that you have woken up today." He whispers, his breath hot on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Our son is only a month old and you already want to have another one?" I ask and he kisses my cheek.

"It would be a year before the baby is born, Thranduil is an elf, they grow faster in mentality than that of a child of man." Legolas points out and I sigh.

"You are one naughty elf boy, we aren't even married yet." I point out and he kisses my cheek again.

"That didn't stop is from having Thranduil." He says and I turn and kiss him. He kisses back and I smile into the kiss. He pulls away and kisses my nose.

"You and your words get me everytime Greenleaf." I say and he smiles a confident smile. "That smile makes you look like an ass." I point out and he laughs.

"Well isn't this cute." I voice states from the shadows. Legolas pushes me behind him and draws his sword. My eyes widen in realization, this is my premonition with a few minor changes.

"Thalion! Show yourself instead of hiding in the shadow like a coward!" Legolas shouts and Thalion appears in front of him.

"You want a fight? It will come, in due time but not tonight." Thalion disappears but a rose falls to the ground. This rose is black. I go over and pick it up then turn to Legolas.

"What is he planning?" I ask and Legolas pulls me close.

"I do not know melamin, but it is not good. Come, let's get rid of that." He answers then takes the rose.

We head in and toss the rose into the fire place then head to our room. It is safe to say that, this night we did not sleep but found a distraction from the Thalion's threat.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Legolas! Stop!" I yell but he jumps in front of King Thranduil and I. The arrow pierces through his stomach and I stare in horror as Thranduil catches his son._

"_You're an idiot!" Thranduil curses and snaps the arrow and removes it from his torso. "Legolas, don't you dare!" Thranduil yells, angry tears dripping off his cheeks. I take Legolas's face in my hands and put my forehead to his._

"_I love you and I'm sorry."_

"_No, Legolas please, please.." His eyes close and his hand falls from my face. I look up and there is a girl, who looks a lot like him, standing there with a bow lowered._

"_My dear big brother, was in my way." The girl states and I take his bow, an arrow, and shoot._

I woke up and immediately ran to tell ada. "Elora, are you sure that's what you saw?" Ada asks and I nod with tears streaming down my face. He pulls me into his arms and I cry into his shoulder. "It'll be alright lellig, we can prevent that now." Ada soothes, kissing the top of my head.

"Ada, how is that possible? How does Legolas have a sister?" I ask with my head still resting on his shoulder.

"I fear that she is the witch king's daughter, but Legolas's mother gave birth to her." Ada explains and I hear someone approach us. I look up and Legolas stands there, face in shock and horror. I run over to him and take his hand but he pulls away. Without a word he turns and leaves.

"Legolas! Legolas stop!" I yell as I follow him.

"Elora, leave me be!" He shouts back and I reach him enough to grab his hand but he yanks his hand away and continues walking.

"Legolas! Come on, can we at least talk about this?!" I yell after him but he doesn't turn around or reply. Fed up I follow him to the hall. "Legolas! Keeping it in isn't going to solve anything!" I yell at him angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me first?!" He yells as he turns around.

"Because you were sleeping!" I yell back frustrated. He turns and runs his fingers through his hair.

"You could have woke me up!" He replies, not yelling but still angry.

"I didn't want to because I don't think 'Hey you have a half sister and she's going to kill you' is something you tell a person first thing in the morning!"

"Elora I don't care! Tell me you didn't wake up crying." He states and I turn away. "Exactly, I don't care what it is, if it upsets you I want to know." Legolas says hotly and I don't say anything for a few moments.

"I know that Legolas but I'm not going to wake you up every time I have a premonition." I state gently.

"Why?" He asks and I look up at him.

"Because ada and nana are up before either of us are and I can tell them." I answer and Legolas turns away from me again.

"Do you not trust me?!" He asks and now I'm confused and angry.

"What the hell Legolas? How do you get 'I don't trust you' from 'I don't want to wake you'?" I ask amazed that he even said that!

"Is it because I couldn't wake you?!" He yells.

"No! What in all of Arda has gotten into you?!" I ask getting more and more frustrated.

"If you trust me why won't you wake me when you have a premonition?!" He has officially avoided all my questions.

"Really Legolas?! Come on! Would you wake me if our positions were reversed?!" I ask and he sighs. "Exactly." I state then turn to go get Thranduil as I hear him start crying.

"How do you know I have a half sister?" He asks and I turn back to him.

"Because she said 'My dear big brother, was in my way' in the premonition." I answer trying to contain my anger.

"Maybe it's wrong, my mother would never do that!" Legolas states his anger getting more intense.

"I'm sorry Legolas but my premonitions don't lie." I state feeling horrible now.

"You're wrong! My mother wouldn't do that!" He yells and I ball my hands into fists.

"What if it was forced!?" I yell and he stops dead in his tracks, as he was pacing.

"Leave!" He orders and I feel angry tears slide down my cheeks. I can't say anything, I realize what I did say and wish with all my heart that I could take my words back.

I go to Thranduil's room and see him still asleep peacefully. Legolas already suffers enough from the loss of his mother and I just made it worse. My heart sinks knowing that _I _caused him more pain. It was _my_ cruel, pride driven, words that made him hurt more.

I leave my son's room and go up to the private balcony that is only meant for my family's use. I sink to my knees sob, not knowing ada was up here as well. "Lellig what is wrong?" Ada asks and I look up at him, wiping away my tears.

"I-I-I got into a fight with Legolas." I answer and ada offers his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me into a hug.

"I will come back and talk with you right away, I must tend to your mother for a moment." Ada says softly and I nod. I walk to the edge looking out over the land. A gentle breeze blows this morning. I look down at the ring on my index finger and tears drip off my face. Why did I have to hurt him? Why must I be so stupid and immature?

"Why?" I ask the wind not expecting a reply.

"Do not fret lellig, you two will work it out. You always do." I freeze at ada's words. My premonition in Moria.

"Ada, this was the premonition I had in Moria. Legolas!" I pick up my dress and run as fast as I can back down to the hall, with ada on my heels. I get down there but Thalion has not showed up yet. Legolas turns and looks confused.

"What is wrong?" He asks and I go over to him and wrap my arms around him breaking into sobs. After recovering from a moment's shock he wraps his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"I'm so stupid, I didn't mean to hurt you or get mad at you." I sob and his arms tighten around me.

"Melamin, you are not stupid. Things happen, I highly doubt that will be our last argument. Now why did you come running in here so panicked?" Legolas asks and I look around.

"Me!" Without a warning Thalion tears Legolas away from me and brings a dagger across his hip. Legolas shouts in pain. "You can't prevent everything from happening but you make it happen differently!" He shouts then a crazed laugh escapes his lips and bounces off the walls.

"Stop it! Let him go!" I shout and another laugh, this one malicious, sounds out through the room.

Just like the premonition Legolas looks at me with pleading blue eyes. "Run." He chokes out and I shake my head. The premonition stopped here, but I can't rely on those to dictate my actions.

"Are you so eager to watch him die?" Thalion asks and I scoff.

"You're not going to kill him, _ever_!" I yell out and Thalion stops, since I have never challenged him before. I look at Legolas and keep eye contact with him, Thalion is cutting off his air. "You're weak and malicious and controlled by lust! Just because you can't have me doesn't mean you have to go and kill the man I love!" Legolas's eyes close and I start to panic on the inside. "Lust is not love and you are never a true man until you learn the difference between the two!" I shout and Thalion lets go of Legolas who collapses to the floor. He starts to approach me and I stand firm.

The next thing I know ada steps in front of me. "Elora, go to Legolas!" Ada orders and I listen as he engages Thalion. I run over and lift him into my arms. Guards come running and King Thranduil comes over to me and kneels on Legolas's other side.

"Thalion cut off his air." I state and King Thranduil turns to where guards pick up Thalion's unconscious body.

"Come, let us take him to your room." King Thranduil picks up Legolas and I am a bit awed by the sight. He carries him like you would a small child. Speaking of which I hear my son crying. I go to his room and pick him up and bounce him as we go down the hall but he won't stop crying. I sit in the chair in our room and trying feeding him his bottle but he won't accept it. I change him and try bouncing him but he still cries.

I go over to Legolas and lay Thranduil on his chest...and Thranduil stops crying. I why didn't I think of that in the first place? He probably senses that his father is hurt. "I heard you two yelling at each other this morning." King Thranduil says and I look down.

"Yes, it was about a premonition I had early this morning." I explain and he nods.

"It is partly my fault, indirectly. I knew about his half sister but no matter how long or how hard I looked I could not find her. I fear the witch king had taken her. I did not know if the witch king had let her live so I did not tell Legolas." King Thranduil explains in a whisper. His face looks troubled. "I will tell him, when he wakes. He will be extremely angry but I have kept it from him for too long. Tell him to meet me in my room when he has fully woken up, you may come if you wish." King Thranduil gets up to leave and then turns back and looks at the bed. "He will be an excellent father, a far better one than me." Before I have the chance to say anything he closes the door.

I look at the bed and Legolas lies still, barely moving. Thranduil starts making happy baby noises and patting his father's cheek. "Thranduil! No, no, ada's resting." I whisper and pick him up. He starts crying and I put him back down on Legolas's chest. He starts patting Legolas's cheek again. "Thranduil, ada is resting, do not disturb him." I scold, gently grabbing his tiny hand.

"So that's who is trying to wake me. I see my son demands my attention." Legolas puts his hand on Thranduil's back and sits up. I crawl onto the bed beside him. Thranduil laughs as Legolas kisses his nose.

"Can you say ada?" Legolas asks and Thranduil stares at him blankly. "Ada." Legolas says again and I laugh.

"Legolas, he may be an elf but I don't think they develope that fast, he is only a month old." I remind him and Legolas pouts and Thranduil laughs. I laugh as Legolas mocks being hurt.

"I said my first word when I was a month old." Legolas states and I look up at him.

"What was it?" I ask and he blushes. "Was it something dirty?" I ask and his blush deepens.

"I think I heard my parents talking and said 'sex' so loud that the entire throne room went quiet." I try to hold in my laughter but fail. I grab my stomach and my eyes get teary from laughing so hard.

"Please never let any of our children hear us talking about that." I state after calming down. I look up when I don't get a reply to see him smiling at me.

"I like it when I make you laugh like that." He states and I smile.

"Oh, your father wants to see you." I state and he gets up.

"Would you like to come?" He asks and I debate whether or not I want to intrude on this father-son talk.

"I think this talk is more for you and your father, you can take Thranduil if you like." I state and Legolas nods, leaning down and kissing my forehead as he leaves.

"Let's go see what grandpa wants and then get you fed." I hear Legolas say as he walks down the hall. I smile to myself and lean back on the bed.

**~Legolas~**

"Adar, it's me." I state knocking on the door. Thranduil keeps patting my cheek but I don't know what he wants.

"Come in Legolas." I enter and ada stands out on the balcony. The cool breeze blows in and I cover Thranduil with his blanket. Ada turns around and smiles a small smile.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" I question and his smile fades. It is unusual to see my father smile, for it has been so long since I have seen him smile.

"Your sister." He answers and my mood darkens. "Sit please Legolas." Ada says softly. It has been a while since he has let me see him so worn out and tired.

"Ada, are you alright?" I ask not caring about my half sister right now.

"I am fine Legolas, just tired. I must tell you that I knew about your half sister but did not tell you because I could not find a trace of her anywhere, I believed the witch king had killed her but Elora's premonition is disturbing." Ada explains and Thranduil makes happy baby noises when he hears his mother's name.

"Ada, why would she be like this? Why does she want me dead, I do not know her." I point out and ada sighs.

"I…..Legolas…." He trails off and tears drip off of ada's chin.

"Ada?" I ask and he looks up at me, our eyes meeting.

"I found you mother alive, but barely. Her last words...or word was your name Legolas. I did not tell you because I did not want to see my son suffer." Ada states and I can barely hold my son as the grief hits me like it's new.

"Legolas!" Elora's scream distracts me from my grief.

"Ada take Thranduil!" I hand the baby to ada and run down to our room. Just like the first time Elora ever screamed for me, Thalion has a hard grip around Elora's arms and looks as if he is about to kiss her.

"Get away from her!" I shout and draw my daggers.

"Gladly." He puts his hand on her head and she passes out. I drop my daggers and catch her. "What did you do to her!?" I yell and Thalion laughs then disappears. I stand up just as Aragorn, Arwen, and Ada come in. "I don't know what Thalion did to her. He put his hand on her head and she passed out." I explain and ada comes over, handing Thranduil to Arwen.

Ada puts his hand on Elora's forehead and looks me straight in the eye. I do believe she will be alright but very weak for the next few days. He used a very common spell, that I used to use for you when you were a child. It is meant to help people sleep but when used by someone like Thalion, it can be used on people to make them very weak and tired, especially when they do not need help with sleeping." Ada explains and I put Elora on the bed and cover her up.

"He did it because when Elora sleeps she has premonitions and, nightmares." I state and Aragorn puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be alright Legolas."

"Aragorn, the nightmares she used to have, if they get worse…"

"Legolas, she's stronger than that, I know she is. She won't let a nightmare break her." Aragorn says softly and I turn to her.

"But what about the premonitions?" I ask and Aragorn sighs.

"We have to believe in her and support her. If we don't do that then surely we will lose her." Aragorn answers and I take Thranduil from Arwen.

"And one more thing Legolas, she's pregnant." Ada states and my eyes widen. Aragorn shakes his head with a teasing look on his face.

"Just because you two make beautiful children is doesn't mean you have to have another one so soon." Aragorn teases and I blush.

"It's always going to be your fault Greenleaf, remember that." Elora states sleepily as she wakes up. Everyones laughs as they leave and I lean down and kiss her. "After this one, we are waiting until Thranduil is six." Elora says and I pout. "It doesn't matter how cute that face is, you're waiting." She replies and I lean down giving her a kiss. She kisses back and Thranduil puts his hand on our chins. Elora pulls away and laughs.

"Our son demands our attention." I whisper and Elora rubs his head, brushing his hair out with her fingers. Our son has curly brown hair, unusual for an elf.

"Unlike most elves, I want to keep our son's hair short, do you mind if we do that?" Elora asks, her head against my shoulder but her eyes on Thranduil.

"No I do not mind." I answer and she yawns. Thranduil starts making noises and then rolls off my lap onto his stomach. He looks around curious as to how he got there then starts laughing. Elora starts laughing and pats our son's head.

"Ada!" He shouts and I stare in shock and Elora looks up at me.

"Someone wants your attention." She pulls me out of my shock and I pick him up but her starts whining. I put him back down on his stomach and he goes back to smiling and pulling at the blanket. "If he doesn't like being held now, wait until he starts walking, and when he starts…..." Elora's voice fades as I imagine Thranduil running around the palace with toys everywhere. "Legolas are you even paying attention?" Elora asks drawing me from my thoughts.

"No, I was trying to picture our son grown up." I answer honestly and smiles.

"Like father like son…" She states grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, debating whether or not she's implying something good or bad..


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It is mid afternoon and all day I have felt like something very bad is about to happen. I have been on edge and nothing seems to calm me down. "Melamin, come." Legolas takes my hand. I follow him out to the stables and he lifts me up onto Arod. He jumps up behind me. "Ego, Arod."

"Where are we going?" I ask, bending my head back to look at him. He smiles and looks down at me.

"You'll see Melamin." He answers and I frown. King Thranduil has been hogging his grandson all day today, the rest of our friends came back without a notice, Gandalf showed up, grandfather showed up. Ada and nana have been busy all day. And for the past two and a half hours the palace has been empty. What in all of Arda is going on?

As I ponder these things I had not notice that we had stopped. Before I can look up Legolas blindfolds me then lifts me off of Arod. He slips his hand in mine and leads me to wherever our final destination is.

We stop and his hand leaves mine but I feel ada's hands on my shoulders. I feel something smooth and soft flutter by my nose. Ada removes the blindfold and I look around a beautifully decorated clearing, with tables and streamers and flowers. "Normally it would both partner's decision when and where the wedding is but, Legolas wanted to surprise you." Ada states happily. I starts crying happy tears as ada walks me up to Legolas who stands proudly with a grin on his face. King Thranduil comes up to me and puts a necklace over my head and nana does the same with Legolas.

I am too busy crying and wiping away my tears to pay attention to nana and King Thranduil. Legolas lifts my hand and takes the silver ring off my finger and replaces it with a gold one. I do the same. "You, my elf boy, have outdone yourself. Thank-you so much." I wrap my arms around him and he lifts my chin with a finger then leans down and kisses me. Applause is heard throughout the crowd. It dies down but one keeps clapping a slow clap.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely wedding. I just had to crash it." Thalion says and Legolas pushes me behind him. I look around for my son and see that Pippin has him…...I will debate later whether or not I should be worried about that.

"Thalion just give it up!" Legolas shouts. Thalion laughs and with a snap of his thumb we're all thrown away from each other. What kind of black magic is this?! I sit up and see a black arrow pointed at me from five feet away. I'm pulled up and look to see that King Thranduil pulled me up. No...this can't be… I look around and the surroundings are the same as my premonition. How come I didn't notice this before?! I'm such an idiot! I have to find a way to change it, I can't Legolas get killed!

I look around and see Legolas just getting up, his back hit a tree. I turn back to the girl with the arrow, Legolas's half sister. She has long blonde hair that falls just below her breasts and her eyes are grey. She has the same jaw line as Legolas but her cheekbones are more prominent. Her eyes are almost childlike in size and filled with rage and hurt and thirst for power. If I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have noticed her eyes quickly dart over to Legolas then back to me.

In the premonition I had believed that she had been trying to kill me and Legolas jumped in the way but her true target is Legolas all along. I see Legolas running towards me as the arrow is released. Instead of just standing here I thrown myself into Legolas before he can reach me. In the process though the arrow scratches my back. Legolas and I hit the ground hard. "Uh! I will get you Legolas if it's the last thing I do!" She is about to disappear but KIng Thranduil grabs her. He throws her weapons to the ground.

I look around for Thalion but he's no where to be seen. "Ada!" Legolas jumps up and gets behind his father as an arrow shoots out of the shadows.

"Legolas!" I shout as the arrow pierces his stomach. King Thranduil let's the girl go and she disappears. I run over to Legolas as King Thranduil pulls the rest of the arrow out.

"Hold on Legolas!" King Thranduil urges as ada brings ripped cloth over. I take Legolas's hand. His eyes close but he continues to breath. "Let's get him up to the house of healing." King Thranduil takes his son and sits upon his elk. I get up onto Arod and we head up to the house of healing

I sit bouncing Thranduil on my knee worrying about Legolas. "Ada?" Thranduil asks looking around and I sigh.

"I will take you to him lonneg." I reply and put him on my hip as I stand up.

I get to the house of healing and King Thranduil, Ada, and grandfather are talking very anxiously. They all look very upset. I stop dead in my tracks as I focus on the bound. "Tell me it's not true." I choke out holding Thranduil closer to me. All three of them turn to me with pain, sadness, and unshed tears in their eyes. "You're lying, he can't be." I demand as my throat begins to feel tight with tears.

"Lellig.." I shake my head cutting ada off. Tears drip off my cheeks and I press Thranduil's face into my shoulder so he doesn't see me cry.

"There has to be a way to save him." I state looking up.

"It is the choice of Mandos whether or not he continues to live or if this is…" King Thranduil stops, crying. He lost his only son, his last hope...his only reason for living. I get up go over to Legolas's said. Thranduil turns around and he holds his hands out.

"Ada!" He whines as I hold him back. I fall to my knees and more tears drip off my cheeks onto my dress.

I think about the new life that's also growing inside me. A life that he and I created. I think about the tiny little life in my arms who squirms because he wants his father's arms around him. I look up at the bed and memories flash before my eyes.

"_You know you'd be a lot more pleasing to talk to if you weren't such a child!" _

"_If I'm such a child then why do talk to me?" I retort and his cheeks turn red and he turns away._

"_I don't know that's a good question." After that he walked off and I smiled to myself. _

I smile and laugh through the tears. And another one flashes into my mind.

"_You're leaving today mt lady?" Legolas asks a bit sadly, which surprises me. _

"_Yes, why do you sound so upset my prince?" I ask and he blushes. _

"_Even though we bicker… a lot… it's been a while since I have had that kind of relationship with somebody. Do come back soon." _

_I laugh and look over at King Thranduil. "And give your father more headaches?" I tease and Legolas laughs. _

"_Be safe mellon nin."_

"_I will and one thing before I leave, maybe people bicker because their hearts desire the same thing." I state and he looks at me curiously. _

"_What exactly do you mean?" I smile and kiss his cheek. _

"_Tell me if you've figured it out next time I see you. Goodbye for now mellon nin." I state and begin to head out._

I smile and open my eyes. I pray that his life is not taken from him. I don't want to lose him he is my entire world. Thranduil has stopped squirming but looks longingly at his father. I think about the memory again while looking down. "I wonder if you ever figured it out melamin." I state and sigh.

"Figured what out?" Legolas asks then coughs a little. My head shoots up and he runs his fingertips through my hair. "Do you think I will let Thalion and that girl take my life so easily?" He asks rhetorically and I get up and gently set Thranduil on his father's chest. Thranduil pats his father's cheek. "I am alright lonneg." He says and kisses Thranduil's forehead.

King Thranduil comes over and hugs his son carefully. Ada comes over and so does grandfather. I turn when I sense another presence. I walk out to the entrance and my eyes widen. _What the hell? _I ask myself and Thalion looks up at me. "Help, please, I'm sorry." He collapses.

"Ada!" I yell and he comes over and follows me over to Thalion. Ada picks him up and we take him down to the dungeon but make sure he is looked after.

"He has done enough evil to be executed!" Legolas argues with me angrily. I sigh and keep a cool head.

"I want him dead as much as you do but we have to hear his story first." I take Legolas's hand and turn him towards me. He looks down and I hold his gaze. "Ada has seven guards around him and four more around the room. Also, you need to take it easy melamin." I say softly and he puts his forehead to mine.

"Yes I know but it is hard when I know he's in this building, so close to you." He answers and I kiss him.

"It is not me you need to worry about, it's your life he wants, figuratively and literally." I state and he kisses me back. I feel a tug on my dress and look down to see Thranduil has crawled over to us from his play area. "What is it my boy?" I ask and he holds up a toy, crying. It seems it has broke. "Oh! Sweetie. Let's see if we can fix it." I kneel down and take the toy from him.

**~Legolas~**

I watch Elora fix the small toy horse Thranduil brought over. I then think about when she found that baby in Helm's Deep. She was so ready to keep him. I saw her hold the baby and that was the moment I knew she'd be a wonderful mother, the moment I knew I wanted her to be the mother of my children. I go over and sit beside her and Thranduil smiles holding up the toy. "What do want next Legolas?" Elora asks as she sits back in my arms.

"Twins." I answer and she laughs.

"Boys or girls or both?" Elora rests her head against my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head.

"Both." I rest my chin on her head as we watch our son play by himself. I hear someone come into the hall.

"I am sorry to disturb you. King Elessar requests yours and the Princess's presence." A guard says and so we get up. I grab Thranduil then head to the throne room hand in hand with Elora.

As we enter the throne room I look over to Thalion and he looks away from us. "What happened to the witch king." Aragorn asks and Elora raises her eyebrow.

"He was killed by lady Eowyn in the battle. Why are you asking us this ada?" Aragorn motions to Thalion.

"He claims that everything he has done up until now has been the witch king's doing." Aragorn states. Without a word Elora walks over to him and punches him in the face.

"Liar! What the hell are you up to?" Elora asks as she backs away. As a devilish grin forms on Thalion's lips I pull Elora back, keeping her close to me.

"I don't mean to ruin the future for you but you're carrying a daughter and son. Your daughter will fall in love with me when she's fifteen and your son will never see Legolas as his father." Thalion states and I hand Thranduil to Aragorn then go up to Thalion and punch him the face. I give him a bloody nose and Elora pulls me back.

"You're wrong Thalion." Elora states and he looks up at her. "I researched black roses and all the spells that are common were also mentioned. The spell you used only works if the mother pricks her finger on the thorns, I didn't." Elora explains and Thalion looks confused and angry.

"Then who did! I sensed that someone did!" He yells and Elora shakes her head.

"Legolas did, it won't affect him in anyway because he was not the intended target. Thalion, your heart has been tainted by lust and thirst for power. Maybe you should have realized this sooner but those things never win, not when there is hope and love in the world even if it is a little it will always find a way to win." Elora states and Thalion looks down then looks back up at me.

"Oh, your sister is quite compliant when she's under the control of my spells. Want to see? Wynnter!" Thalion calls and she walks out from the shadows.

"Let her go Thalion!" I yell and Elora holds me back then motions her head over to Wynnter. I look over and my sister winks at me.

"Hmm, cleverness runs in the family." Elora whispers and takes my hand. Elora screams and falls to her knees. I kneel and pull her into my arms. Ada is at her other side with Thranduil. Aragorn goes up to Thalion, Anduril drawn.

"Wait! It is not him! I can sense when his power is being used because he bound me to him." Wynnter says sounding very annoyed at the last part. "And he is not lying, there was a spell put on him when the witch king was still alive but he's fighting through it here and there." Wynnter explains and Elora grabs my arm and we stand up. She gives me a nod letting me know she is alright. "I would suggest locking him in the dungeon for at least another week though...maybe two just because he deserves it for going to the witch king in the first place." Wynnter adds and then looks at me. Her eyes meet mine and then she looks down. "I-I'm sorry Legolas. For ruining your wedding and almost killing your father."

I let go of Elora's hand and go over to her. I put my hand on top of her head and make her look up at me. "You are not at fault here, Thalion is. But what caused my wife to collapse like that?" I ask and she sighs.

"I am guessing my child did." Wynnter turns and a small boy comes running out but remains partly behind Wynnter.

"I didn't do it nana, Elthalion did." The boy states and Wynnter's eyes widen.

"Uh, Elthalion is the witch kings son, he's older than even you Legolas." Wynnter states and I look back at Elora.

"What does he want with Elora?" I ask and Wynnter touches my arm.

"He was the man who raised Elora in the other world." Wynnter answers and I turn back to Elora. She looks horrified, scared, and angry.

"I need time alone, take Thranduil." Elora hands our son to ada and leaves the throne room. I turn back to Wynnter quickly.

"We will talk later, I wish to get to know my sister." I nod and go after Elora.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I have been busy with school work. And I would like to correct a mistake concerning Aragorn's sword. I called it Anduin and I don't why it's actual name is Andruil. Anyway I would also like to let you know that this is the only update for two weeks because I will be on kind of a vacation and where I am going does not have internet. I apologize but when I get back I will make it up to you guys. Love Sunray! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**~Legolas~**

I followed Elora out to gardens and gently placed a hand on her hip. "That man was so cruel. He was strict and if I did something wrong.." She trails off and turns around and buries her face into my chest. I lace my hands through her hair and kiss the top of her head.

"I won't let him hurt you." I whisper and I hear the cry of our son. I turn to ada and he brings over Thranduil.

"He is asking for Elora." Ada hands Thranduil to me and I give him to Elora. He stops his crying and Elora looks to ada.

"Thank-you my…" Elora turns around and then hands Thranduil to me. She kneels down and reaches into the daisies. Elora stands back up and turns to us holding a small child. "Why is it me who always finds abandoned children? Anyway, we have to find out if this child has a family, we can't just leave her here." Elora walks over to me and I look down at the toddler in her arms and can't look away.

"How about we keep her?" I suggest and Elora smirks.

"How about we find out how she ended up in the castle garden." Ada suggests sternly and Elora looks around then down at the tiny girl in her arms.

"So it is the wise King Thranduil that gets in my way." A voice calls out and Elora freezes on spot.

"What have you done to this child's parents?!" Elora yells turning around.

"Well, lets just say they won't be missing their daughter anytime soon...or at all." The voice answers and steps out of the shadows. "Now I suggest you make a decision on what you are going to do with the child or else Legolas will never see his father again." Elthalion states maliciously.

I look beside me and ada still has a blank, cold, expression on his face. He remains unaffected by the threat. "You can't touch me and you definitely can't touch my family!" Ada draws his sword and I shoot the arrow I had ready.

I draw my sword and walk up to Elthalion. "Don't, threaten, my father."

"Legolas!" Ada's arm wraps around me and throws me back. Elthalion's sword pierces ada's lower abdomen. Ada's sword drops and Elthalion smirks in malicious triumph and then disappears as my fingertips brush my father's tunic. "Legolas." Elora kneels beside me and gently places her hand on top of mine. I turn to her as Thranduil crawls into my lap. I study the child in my wife's arms. Then study Elora's face. She was raised by that man. How is she still so full of hope and love?

"That is the same look you gave me the first time you laid eyes on me." Elora points out softly.

"Because I am amazed by how such a person like you could exist." I reply and she smiles a small smile.

"There are lots of people out there like me. Man, elf, dwarf, and hobbit. There are secrets that no person wishes to share, for fear that people will see them as weak or look at them with pity. I am at fault for that, for there are still things I have not told you, my own husband. Though I also know that you to keep secrets Legolas, and there is nothing wrong with that. All things reveal themselves in due time." Elora replies and the child in her arms moves a little.

I pull her closer and kiss her forehead. "I do believe that now would be a time to let secrets go." I whisper and she nods.

"As a child I did not understand what is was he was saying or doing. Now I know they were spells, dark spells. He had a daughter, and I remember clearly one night I heard her screaming, she was six years older than me. I was only six but I went to see what was wrong and when I opened the door she was curled in the corner, crying and shaking. I went and sat by her and she smiled and pulled me into her lap and stopped crying. But then he walked in. She got up and pushed me behind her. He walked over and chanted something and the next moment she wasn't in front of me any more. I looked around but then he threw something at me." Elora pulls out the necklace she always wears. The pendant is a white rose on a silver chain. "Her name was Bronwyn, which means dark and pure." Elora adds. "I tried to grow up like her. Six year old me saw a girl brave, strong, and pure. She was not like her father in anyway. I grew up trying to be like her."

"Melamin, I believe she would be as proud of you as I am. Do you remember what I said to you in Helm's Deep?" I ask rhetorically. Elora smirks and adjusts the little girl in her arms and takes my hand.

"You told me that I was the example of true strength. Legolas…" Elora looks up at me, holding my gaze. I know what it is she is asking me.

"I will be alright my love. My father, he is stubborn and very strong...did I mention stubborn?" I ask rhetorically and she smiles.

"Like father like son." She whispers and Thranduil pats my chest.

"Bed!" He shouts and I pick him up. We head to his room and lay him in his crib. I look at my wife who stands beside me and realize we have no place for the small girl to sleep.

"She can sleep in between us. Do you mind if we call her Arlayna?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"How about we save that name and call her Haldaraina?" Elora asks and I kiss her nose.

"Hidden-gracious. I think the meaning suits her well." I answer and she puts her head on my chest.

"When she is older we must tell her what happened but for now we will raise her as one of our own, I just wish we knew how old she is." Elora whispers. I take her hand and lead her down to our bedroom.

I sit on the bed beside her and she pulls back the blanket from Haldaraina's head. Both of us look in shock. "She is an elfling. I thought we were the only elf family in Gondor." Elora says I gently take the child from her.

"I believe that Elthalion probably killed her parents then brought her here." I reply and she shakes her head. "I believe she is at the least two years old. We will know when she wakes up and sadly, she will remember her parents." I explain and Elora nods.

"I know too well what it feels like to remember your parents but not know them." Elora leans against me and rubs Haldaraina's cheek.

"Well I wonder what her actual name is then?" I ask pulling the blanket around Haldaraina's head again.

"We will find out in the morning."

"Elora, I need to speak with you." Aragorn says from outside the door. I kiss her quickly and she heads out with Aragorn. I lay back on the bed and lay the tiny girl on my chest.

**~Elora~**

I follow ada out to the courtyard and look out over the trees. "Ada, I do not regret this life but constantly I wonder what it would be like if I had not come back with Gandalf." I confess and ada puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I do believe that your mother and I would be greatly sadden by the fact we do not get to see our little grow up. I also think Legolas would never marry. There are so many things, lellig, that would not happen, and things that would." Ada replies and the breeze picks up warning us of oncoming winter, although it doesn't snow here, just gets fairly cold.

"If I had not come back Thalion would be lusting after me and Legolas wouldn't be getting hurt so much. Elthalion wouldn't be out to get me for who knows whatever reason and this land would not become a battlefield again. But I also know that I would not find the love of my life and neither would Legolas. I would not get to watch my baby brother grow up. I wouldn't have the wonderful son I have now. I know that if I did not come back I would succumb to grief in the other world without all my wonderful friends. If I didn't come back with Gandalf those four years ago I wouldn't have such a wonderful life here." Ada pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Elora, your mother and I constantly ask how we were blessed with such a wonderful daughter. I am so proud of you lellig. But now I must tell you something your mother and I have kept from you." Ada steps back and takes a deep breath. "You were three when we sent you to the other world. Elthalion was jealous for he wanted a daughter like you. He despised his father but after his wife died he became angry and jealous and because you were so full of light and always smiling he wanted to take you as his own. At first he tried to suggest that we arrange that he and you get married when you're old enough. We denied the offer because you can not force someone to marry a person they do not love. It was always our dream to let our daughter marry the person she loves, not the person we picked for her. That is not how the world works. After he tried to get us to give you to him as his daughter again we denied the offer. A few months later, a week after your third birthday he tried to kidnap you. He got as far as Mirkwood when Legolas stopped him, he still doesn't know that the baby he saved was you. Anyway after that incident your mother and I asked Gandalf to take you to the other world where we thought you would be safer. We did not know that Elthalion had found a wife there. We had no way of knowing that he would be the one to raise you. We are so sorry for that Elora. It wasn't until the year you would have been eight that we realized that keeping you here would have been safer. We didn't ask Gandalf to bring you back at that time because your mother and I were both away. She was in Lothlorien and I was tracking gollum. We ask your forgiveness for keeping this from you. It was not right, we should have told you sooner."

I wrap my arms around ada and lay my head on his chest. "Ada, as a father you were trying to protect the most precious thing to you, your only daughter and child. I could not be mad at you for that. No parent wants to see their child in danger at such a young age. It's a pity that it happens but I am safe right here. After all, my husband has been protecting me since I was a toddler even though he doesn't know it." I reply and ada smiles.

"I think I will head to be now Elora. I love you aier."

"I love you to ada."

We both head back in. I quickly check on Thranduil then head back to our room. I see Haldaraina is awake and sitting up on the bed. She turns to me and tears begin to slide down her cheeks. I pull her into my arms and she cries into my shoulder.

"Nana and ada and my big brother are gone." She cries and I rub her back.

"I know sweetheart. You'll be alright. My husband and I will look after you." I whisper and sit on the bed with her in my arms. I have her sit on my lap and she wipes away the tears. "How old are you and what's your name?" I ask softly.

"Four. My name is…." She trails off and looks down. "My name is Amariel. Do you have any kids?" Amariel asks as I lay us both down.

"Yes, a son. His name is Thranduil, he is two months. I also have two on the way." I answer and she puts her hand on my tummy. I pull the blanket up and kiss Amariel on the cheek. "Goodnight little one."

"Goodnight."

I bolt upright in bed when I hear Legolas shout. He is asleep. "Legolas!" I shake him. He wakes up and I pull him into my arms. I hold him as he breathes hard and puts his head on my shoulder.

"I can feel it. The pain he's in. I can't lose him." Legolas sobs and I hold him tightly.

"We'll get him back. I promise." I reply trying to hold back my own tears. I look to see Amariel staring curiously. I pull her closer then continue to just sit there and comfort Legolas the best I can.

"He's going through the same thing my mother went through." Legolas whispers and I move so that I can lightly press my lips to his cheek.

"You said it yourself Legolas, your father is stubborn and strong. He won't let this man take him from you. Legolas as long as he knows you're safe and alive nothing can stop him. I see it in his eyes when he talks about you. You're his entire world. You're the reason he remains here." I whisper rubbing his cheek with my thumb. "Don't give up hope for your father." I lightly kiss his lips and go back to hugging him.

We remains like that until his arms go limp around me. I gently lay him back and pull the blankets up over him. Amariel looks at me then cuddles close to Legolas. "I will lay here with him." She states and I kiss her forehead.

"All right. I'm going to go talk to my father." I get up and look out the window. It seems to be just after dawn. I head out quietly and find ada, nana, Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir all gathered in the throne room.

"How is Legolas?" Ada asks softly. I shake my head as tears slide down my cheeks.

"He can feel the pain his father is in. If he loses his father I fear he won't be able to live with the grief. How much more pain does he have to go through? He already lost his mother to the witch king of Angmar, now he risks losing his father to the witch king's son." I state and nana pulls me into her arms.

"Elora, everything will be all right." Nana soothes and I nod. I turn and head out to the courtyard and find myself looking out over the newly grown forest, which I do a lot of these days. I place my hand on my tummy. I don't want my children to see such evil, to see their father in so much pain. As soon as I think of Legolas something doesn't feel right. I turn and head down to our room as fast as I can.

I open the door to see that he seems fast asleep. "Legolas?" I ask and his eyes open.

"Where did you go?" He asks flatly and I go sit on the bed beside him.

"To talk with ada then I went out to the courtyard but then started worrying about you." I answer and he sits up carefully since Amariel is still sleeping.

"You worry too much melamin." He says in my ear and I lean back into him.

"We both worry too much about each other." I state and he pulls me into his lap.

"You're still tired Elora. Take a nap. I'm going to go talk with Aragorn and the others." He kisses me long and hard. I lay down and he pulls the covers up over me. "I love you."

"I love you to Lego." I reply and lay my head on the pillow.

I wake up but Amariel isn't beside me. I stretch and head out down to Thranduil's room. He isn't in his cradle. I go out and find ada playing with him and Amariel. I smile and then look around for Legolas. "Where's Legolas?" I ask and ada looks around.

"I thought he was with you." Ada answers and my face falls.

"He told me he was going to speak with you." I reply and ada stands up with Thranduil.

"I haven't seen him all day." Ada says and I know where he is.

I head out to the garden but instead of him I find a note. I open it.

_**I have gone to save my father. Do not follow me melamin, please. I must do this alone. I won't let Elthalion bring war to these lands again and I won't let my father suffer the same fate as my mother did. Tell Thranduil I love him. You are the only I have ever loved, the only one I ever will. I love you Elora, stay safe my love. I hope to return to you soon. **_

I fall to my knees and cry. "It's a trap, this is what Elthalion wants. I will lose him if I don't do something." I sob and ada puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Stay here melamin, I will take Eomer, Faramir, Elladan and Elrohir with me."

"No, I am _not _staying here. We need to call our friends the fellowship is reforming." I state standing up.

"Elora, you are pregnant. It would be wise for you to stay here with your mother." Ada argues and he has a point but I can't just sit here.

"No. I'm coming whether you like it or not." I argue and walk away.

**~Aragorn~  
**

Later that night I pace back fourth in mine and Arwen's room. "Why does she insist on coming? She is risking the life of her children and she's leaving Thranduil here without either of his parents." I rant and Arwen grabs my hand.

"She is truly her father's daughter. Aragorn, I will try to convince her to stay. If she will not listen to me then I am afraid she will listen to no one." She says and I sigh.

"She has my stubbornness and your determination. I trust her skill I know she can fight but I worry about what she is risking, she is only turning seventeen, she's still my baby girl." I reply and Arwen smiles.

"She also comes because she is a daddy's girl. I knew it from the moment she was born. She barely liked leaving your side. Even now Aragorn she refuses to be away from you. Legolas wants to live in Mirkwood but he hasn't suggested it to Elora because he sees how attached she is to you." Arwen explains and I sigh.

"Elora won't take no for an answer. Especially when it comes to Legolas. Arwen, I will allow her to come, after all, we will have the hobbits, Gandalf, Faramir, and Eomer with us. She will be well protected, although I don't think Legolas will be too happy once he sees her. Elora senses that Legolas is going to get hurt. I just hope that feeling doesn't increase to something worse." I reply and Arwen kisses my cheek.

"As I know you have said before, a thousand men couldn't keep her from Legolas. She will fight for their love no matter what stands in her way."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I sit in my room bouncing Thranduil. "Nana is going to go get ada back okay Thranduil." I whisper to my son and he pats my cheek.

"Ada come home?" He asks and I stare at him. His first sentence. Tears slide down my cheeks.

"Yeah ada will come home." I answer and wipe away the tears on my cheeks.

"Ada make nana cry." Thranduil point out unhappily.

"No no sweet one. Nana just misses ada and worries about him." I reply and Thranduil starts crying.

"I want ada!" He cries and I pull him close to me. He loves his father so much. I rub my sons back trying to calm him. He's a daddy's boy alright. It's hard to believe he is only just three months today.

"I'll bring him back lonneg and your grandfather too." I whisper as I stand up. I head out to the courtyard sitting on a bench with Thranduil in my arms.

I know I'm going to miss my son's first birthday. I'm probably going to give birth somewhere in the wilderness. One small part of me tells me to stay because that would be the smart thing. But every other part of me is urging me to go. "Lady Elora!" Amariel comes running and behind her is a young ellon. "My uncle found me!" She shouts and I smile.

"That's good young one. I take it you will be heading back to Rivendell now?" I ask and she nods happily.

"Thank-you for taking care of me even though it was only one night and day." She says and I kiss the top of her head.

"It is the least I could do." I state happily. Amariel runs back over to her uncle and he nods at me. He takes her hand and leads her out of the courtyard into town.

"Nana. I love you." Thranduil says and I kiss the side of his head.

"I love you to Thranduil." I whisper.

Sitting here I also realize that I am going to miss the birth of my baby brother. I stand up and head back through the palace into the garden. "Thranduil, you see this flower here." I sit him on the ground in front of the violets. "This is your father's favorite flower. And mine is to the right, the white roses." I explain and he crawls over to sit in between both of the flowers. He pulls out one of each and begins to play with them.

"When?" He asks and I know what he means.

"Whenever everybody else gets here, that is when your grandfather Aragorn and I leave." I answer and he crawls over to me. It's hard to wrap my head around him being only three months. But like Legolas's said, elflings develop fast.

I pick him up and take him into the hall. I hold his hands and stand him up. "No." He says and I pick him up again. "Ada." Is all he says and I sigh. He doesn't want to walk unless Legolas is here.

"_Legolas, your son misses you. He will not take his first step unless you're here." _I think not expecting him to reply.

"_I'm sorry melamin, but I must save my father." _

"_Why couldn't you have waited until our friends got here?" _I ask sitting on the chair as Thranduil crawls off over to his toys.

"_I need to do this alone." _

"_It's a trap." _I argue and I hear him sigh.

"_Don't come after me." _He orders sternly and I sit up straight.

"_Too late."_ I reply and cut off our connection.

Has he not learned? I'm as stubborn as a dwarf. Speaking of dwarves Gimli comes in alongside ada. "I'm going to cut off his pointy ears once I get my hands on him! He should not have gone alone!" Gimli states angrily. Thranduil crawls over to him.

"Dwarf!" My son shouts happily pointing up at him. I laugh and Gimli looks down surprised.

"Is this Legolas's son?" He asks and I stand up. I remember now, Gimli was the only one not around when I woke up. I was told it was because his father had passed on and he went home to his funeral.

"Yes, that is our son." I answer and Gimli looks up.

"My lady Elora! I am glad to see you awake for I had to leave. Legolas was scared you would never wake up! I am glad to see you." I hug Gimli and he looks down at Thranduil.

"His name is Thranduil, after his grandfather." I state and Gimli picks him up.

"He has his father's blue eyes but yet looks like his great grandfather except for the curly hair." Gimli observes and I smile.

"Yes he gets the curls from me, I had curly hair when I was younger." I reply fondly.

"Uncle Gimli!" Thranduil says happily and pats his cheek.

"He does that a lot and neither Legolas or I know why. Sometimes it's to get your attention but other than that it's just something he does." I explain and Gimli nods.

"I'll bring your father back home little one don't you worry. We all will." Gimli says and puts Thranduil down.

"Gimli, I grieves me to hear of your father. My sincerest condolences." I hug him and he hugs me back.

"Aye, my father was a great man. I take it everything will be explained as soon as everyone else arrives?" Gimli asks.

"Yes. We are just waiting on my grandfather, Gandalf, and our four little hobbits." I answer as Thranduil tugs on my dress. I kneel and pick him up then begin to take Gimli on a tour of the palace.

"Aragorn tells me you are expecting two new bundles of joy but are coming with us." Gimli states and I look down at him.

"Yes, a boy and a girl. I know the risks of coming but I can not sit here and do nothing." I reply sternly. Gimli chuckles.

"You never could lassie. I will not you for I know all too well that if I did try it would be in vain." Gimli replies and I think about the consequences of going through with this.

"Here, you can have this room Gimli. I am heading to my own chambers. I will see you for dinner, which is when everyone else should be arriving." I answer and give him a nod making my way down to my room.

I head in and put Thranduil on the bed. I open the closet and find that Legolas's old tunic is gone and so is his armour. I pull out mine and realize that, if this takes as long as I think it will, I'll need to get this fitted so it fits further into the pregnancy. I strip my dress and pull on my tunic and leggings. I never thought I would have to wear this again. I grab my quiver and bow and daggers. I slip them over my shoulder and slip my daggers into their holders. I grab the knives I keep in my boots and put them where they belong. I turn and Thranduil is staring at me. "Pretty." He says happily and I smile. I walk over and picks him up. I take a deep breath and head down to the dungeons. I stop when I see Wynnter standing by the cell Thalion is in.

"You made me do that to my brother's father! I hope you rot in this cell for the rest of you days. You almost ruined such a beautiful family! I wish you weren't the father of my son!" Wynnter yells and I clear my throat. She looks at me then looks down.

"Stay Wynnter." I order softly. I walk up to the cell and Thalion looks up at me from his slumped position.

"Tell me, what does Elthalion want with my husband and father-in-law?" I ask and Thalion snickers.

"Revenge of course. Arla was supposed to fall in love with him! Legolas was supposed to be his son! Instead his father kidnapped her and gave him a wasteful sister and killed Arla. You should know that she was tortured in every way possible! Her son and husband will suffer the same fate!" Thalion yells and I hand Thranduil to Wynnter.

"Elthalion doesn't have to worry about my father or my grandfather. It's me and Wynnter he should be worried about. Once I get my hands on him he won't live to see another day. He'll pay for his evil." I state lowly with narrowed eyes. Thalion retreats back into the corner of the cell.

I step back and take my son. "Now I know why Legolas fell in love with you." Wynnter states and shake my head.

"That is not why he fell in love with me Wynnter. We met when I was twelve. He told me he fell in love with my innocence." I reply as we start walking back to the palace.

"You're going to give birth on this quest aren't you?" Wynnter asks and I nod.

"Legolas will not be happy with me but I can not just sit here while I know what he is about to go through. I can't sit here when I know my family is at stake. If you do not fight for what you love then don't cry for what you lose." I state and head in to find that the hall is filled with my friends and family.

"Elora, Wynnter. We are ready to tell everyone what has happened." Ada points out, his tone serious.

"Of course." Both Wynnter and I head over. Nana comes and takes Thranduil. Who is asking for a nap.

"So Legolas has gone after his father because Elthalion, the witch king's son, took him and Legolas doesn't want his father to suffer the same fate his mother did?" Frodo asks and I nod.

"Yes, but it is a trap. I got it out of Thalion that this all because of jealousy. Elthalion was in love with Legolas's mother who obviously ended up marrying King Thranduil. Elthalion's father kidnapped Legolas's mother and tortured her and caused her to give birth to a daughter. Wynnter, Legolas's half sister." I step aside and Wynnter steps forward.

"Queen Arla, mine and Legolas's mother, died three months after I was born due to intense amount of torture and pain. King Thranduil found her just as she was dying. The queen's last word was her son's name." Wynnter explains and there are nods from everyone.

"The plan is to somehow sneak in and save both Legolas and King Thranduil." Ada explains and Wynnter clears her throat.

"I am the witch king's daughter, I have his powers I could create a diversion of some kind." She suggests and Ada thinks about this.

"That could work. Elthalion will undoubtedly call war upon us after he figures out that Legolas and King Thranduil are gone. We must be ready to fight another war. While we are gone I am entrusting Eomer and Faramir to ready our armies." Ada instructs then turns to me.

"When we return home I wish for you not to fight in the war lellig." Ada pleads and I shake my head.

"If Legolas is going to fight I am fighting. The only way I am not fighting is if Legolas isn't." I argue and ada sighs. He comes over to me and pulls me away from the group.

"Please Elora. I normally would not separate you from Legolas but I do not wish to see you fight in this war." Ada says and I stare him directly in the eyes.

"What else are you hiding from me ada? What else do I not know about my past?" I whisper angrily and he sighs.

"I take it you have seen the scar on Legolas's back. When you spent that month in Mirkwood there was a night that Elthalion tried to sneak into Mirkwood to kidnap you. Legolas did not let that happen but Elthalion did not leave without doing damage." Ada explains and I look away.

"You don't want me to fight because this all started because of me. Because I'm so damn special." I turn away but ada grabs my arm.

"This did not start because of you. It started because of jealousy. I don't want you to fight because I don't want you hurt or taken away from me." Ada replies sternly and I let him pull me into his arms.

"Come, let us get supplies ready, we leave in two days at dawn." Ada says and leads me out to the stables.

We go into town and buy baby carriers. A new bag, a tunic that is two sizes too big for me at the moment, and medicine for the injuries that Legolas and King Thranduil will more than likely have.

Legolas. My brave elven prince. My dirty elf boy. My hope and my life. He recklessly went after his father. I know why and I understand why but he couldn't have thought it through first. Oh…...I guess mine and ada's recklessness has rubbed off.

"_Legolas?" _I ask softly needing to hear his voice. I don't get a reply. _"Legolas!?" _I yell mentally, starting to panic. Still no reply.

"Ada! We need to leave, now!" I state panicking.

"Elora why?" He asks softly and rubs my arm trying to calm me.

"Elthalion already has him." I state and Ada jump back onto Brego and jump up onto Loriel, who grandfather brought with him.

We swiftly ride back to the place. "Gather your things quickly! We leave now! Elthalion is moving quicker than I thought he would!" Ada yells and everybody hurries to grab the things they are taking with them.

Nana comes over to me. "Be safe Elora. My sweet daughter I could not bear it if anything happened to you. I trust your skill in battle and I trust everybody to protect you but you must also protect yourself and the life you carry inside you. I am not only asking you for my own sake but for Legolas, your children, your father, and for everybody else here." Nana kisses my cheek bone and I hug her.

"Nana, a few scratches and scrapes are inevitable, but I will return alive, that I can promise you." I reply and kiss her cheek.

"We are ready Elora." Uncle Elladan calls over and I give him a nod.

"I love you nana."

"I love you too Elora." I kiss her cheek one more time and walk away as ada comes over to nana.

I arrange my belongings and look down beside me at Frodo. "This time we fight this war together." I whisper and he nods.

"Against us, no evil stands a chance!" Pippin says and I give him a quick nod. I look over at Gandalf. We exchange knowing glances.

Quickly I survey our group. The fellowship is together again with one missing member who we are off to rescue.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**~Frodo~**

It is the second day we have been travelling. Elora does not speak with anyone, not even Aragorn. She worries greatly about Legolas. I get up from where I sit, we have made camp for the night, and sit beside Elora. "Elora, you worry a lot about Legolas." I point out and she pulls at the grass.

"Yes. Elthalion has his filthy hands on him. I can feel every hit, every cut, and every burn he receives. I fear losing my husband and best friend." Elora replies, her voice holding choked back tears.

"He is strong. He will fight for you and his family." I try to comfort Elora and she sighs.

"Yes, he is and I know he will. But in all honesty, Frodo, I just want him to try that is all I ask of him. Elthalion is trying to break him and King Thranduil and I'm so scared that he'll achieve his goal. If they break I know they will not be the same as when I met them. They are both already so broken." She replies and I do the only thing I can, I hug her and she hugs me back.

"Elora, you must try to sleep. I understand that the situation makes it hard but I think Legolas would also want you to sleep." Aragorn says softly and Elora lets go of me and moves into Aragorn's lap. He wraps his arms around her and she rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

A few minutes pass and Aragorn adjusts the way she is laying. "Gimli tells me she is pregnant." I whisper as everyone else has fallen asleep except Gandalf and Aragorn.

"Yes, with twins. A boy, and a girl." Gandalf answers with a glance at Elora.

"She loves Legolas a lot doesn't she?" I ask staring at the sleeping girl.

"Yes, normally they are inseparable." Aragorn answers with a fond smile. "Elora does not like leaving his side. If you even suggest leaving his side she'll look at you as if you suggested kissing an orc." Aragorn's smile fades and he rubs Elora's arm. "I am surprised she has fallen asleep without him. Ever since the fellowship first formed she has slept at Legolas's side or in his arms. When she started feeling like she couldn't go on he was there to remind her how she had come so far and why she can go on. He would remind her that is why he fell in love with her. At first everyone, including I, thought he fell in love with her innocence, that if partly true but he also fell in love with strength and her determination." Aragorn explains and Gandalf puts his pipe down. "From day one I knew that her love for Legolas could possibly be the death of her. If we can not get him back…" Aragorn trails off and his grip around his daughter tightens.

"Will she not stay for her children?" I ask and Gandalf clears his throat.

"That depends on her will. If she stays she will hide the pain caused by the loss of Legolas, she will never smile with same light we all know. Instead her eyes and smile she will hold a deep sadness incurable. If Elora loses Legolas, she loses a part of herself. He is her anchor, he is the reason she keeps going. Legolas is the reason she keeps fighting." Gandalf answers. I think about what Elora once said to me, back in Lothlorien.

"I think she will stay for her kids. To tell them of their father. I think she will stay if we stick around her and try our best to comfort her. Losing Legolas will be hard on all of us but especially on her." I state and Aragorn smiles a sad smile.

"Yes I believe so too Frodo, but I fear for her unborn son. Lord Elrond told me he will be a spitting image of Legolas, in looks and personality. I fear that the resemblance will be too much for Elora if Legolas dies." Aragorn states and us three fall silent.

"We won't let Legolas or his father die. We will save them." I state determinedly.

**~Elora~**

_I look around the hall which is lit with an eerie light. "Where am I?" I ask in a whisper._

"_You're in Dol Guldor." I turn around and see Legolas behind me. I run up to him and look him over. "I won't show you the injuries in a dream melamin." He answers my questioning gaze and I take his hand._

"_You forget, I feel them." I state and he puts his forehead to mine. _

"_I will not show them to you." He says sternly and I carefully wrap my arms around him. Silent tears roll down my cheeks. "I should have listened to you but no, I was an idiot. I ignored you and continued to go after my father alone." _

"_You are not an idiot, you're just too stubborn for your own good." I reply while drying my cheeks. "Just like me." I add softly. Legolas's gaze turns stern. _

"_Elora if you are coming to get me go home now. I will not have you get hurt for my sake!" He orders and I shake my head._

"_Too late Legolas. We're two days out, I'm not going home now." I argue and he turns and shoves his fingers in his hair. He turns back to me, tears on his cheeks. _

"_Elora, please. Do not risk your life and the lives of our unborn children." Legolas pleads and I pull him close to me with my own tears dripping off my cheeks._

"_I can not do nothing when I know you're in pain. When our son asked me to bring you back, when I promised him I would. Thranduil said his first sentence, he asked for you. Legolas, I'm keeping a promise to our son and a promise I made myself and a promise I made you." I stare up into his blue eyes that shine with tears. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone take you from me and I made you the same promise." I continue with a tear-choked voice. "I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough." I sing lowly and he wraps his arms tightly around me. _

_My face is buried in his chest. A hand tightly pressed against the back of my head the other on my lower back. His lips press into my hair and I feel his tears drip off into my hair. "I love you…..forever." I whisper, my arms tightly around him. _

"_And I you." He whispers back. I look up and move my hand up to cup his cheek. _

"_I'm on my way Legolas. The entire fellowship is with me we have a plan so don't worry, we aren't blindly going into this like we usually do." I state and a small crooked smile finds his face and mine. _

"_That's so unlike Aragorn." He teases and my smile gets bigger. "What exactly did Thranduil say when he asked for me?" Legolas asks as his smile fades._

" '_Ada come home?'" I answer and new tears slide down Legolas's cheek. _

"_What have I done?" He mutters and I bring his face closer to mine. _

"_Melamin, you have showed our son what bravery is. You have showed him what selflessness is." I whisper and kiss his cheekbone. _

"_Elora, by doing this I risk showing him what it's like to grow up without a father." Legolas argues and I lace my fingers through his hair. _

"_I won't let that happen. Have faith in yourself." I reply softly. He leans closer and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back. He deepens the kiss. A few too short moments later he pulls away._

"_I won't give up." He says and I kiss his lips lightly. _

"_As soon as I get you back we are going to find our own place to live in Mirkwood." I state and he grips my hips. _

"_As soon as I am with you again I will do whatever I have to, to earn your forgiveness for leaving you alone so long." Legolas replies and I lace my fingers with his. "I am such a fool for leaving you." I close my eyes just wanting to hear his voice. "I won't ever do this to you again I promise Elora." He kiss the top of my ear and I smile. Without warning he screams and falls to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. _

"_Legolas!" I scream as the dream is ended._

I bolt upright and everybody else is up and has their weapons drawn. I saw all his injuries just before the dream ended, even the one that was being inflicted. I can feel it. Across his chest and then down his side. Silent tears endlessly roll down my cheeks. "Dol Guldor." I whisper. I get up and walk away from the group.

It is just dawn now. I look over my shoulder and the group is not in sight. I curl my fingers in fists and scream at the top of my lungs. I fall to my knees and the tears freely drip off my cheeks. I hear someone approach. "I want to be alone." I state flatly.

"No you don't." Ada pulls me into his arms. "You met in a dream didn't you?" Ada asks softly.

"Yes…" I trail off as Legolas's scream rings in my ears. "I've never heard him scream so loud before…..ada we have to hurry." I choke out past the tightness in my throat. "No stopping for the night we have to get to Dol Guldor with haste. I will ride with you and sleep if you wish, Frodo can ride Loriel, she will know he is a hobbit." I state and Ada helps me up.

"So be it. Let us start moving now."

Ada and I head back to camp and tell everyone the plan.

I try to connect with Legolas about three hours after we begin moving. _"Legolas?" _I ask softly.

"_Elora." _He answers weakly and it feels like something inside me just broke.

"_Legolas, please try to hold on. How is your father?" _I ask trying to send soothing feelings to him.

"_Worse than me, he hasn't woken up. Elora…" He trails off, he sounds so exhausted, "I'm scared." He continues and now I know my heart just broke. _

"_We're coming as fast as we can Legolas, please both of you try to hold on." _I plead and wish I could hold him and tell him everything will be alright.

"_Can you sing please?" _He asks and tears slide down my cheeks.

"_Yeah, I can. Do want me to sing anything specific?" _I ask softly, trying to hide my tears from him.

"_No." _He answers and so I think of what to sing. _"Can you sing it out loud?" _He asks and I smile sadly to no one.

"_Yes, I will." _I take a deep breath while drying my cheeks. I think about what song I should sing. I think about the song that is sung in memory of the quest for Erebor. I decide to sing that song. "Oh misty eye of the mountain below, keep careful watch of my brothers' souls. And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke. Keep watching over Durin's sons. If this is to end in fire then we should all burn together. Watch the flames climb high, into the night. Calling out father, oh. Stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side…high. If we should die tonight, then we should all die together. Raise a glass of wine, for the last time. Calling out father, oh. Prepare as we will, watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky. Now I see fire, inside the mountain. I see fire, burning the trees. I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I hope that you remember me. Oh, should my people fall, then surely I'll do the same. Confined in mountain halls, we got too close to the flame. Calling out father oh, hold fast and we will, watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky. Now I see fire, inside the mountain. I see fire, burning the trees. I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I hope that you remember me. And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes, for if the dark returns then my brothers will die. And as the sky is falling down it crashed into this lonely town. And with that shadow upon on the ground I hear my people screaming out. Now I see fire! Inside the mountain. I see fire, burning the trees! I see fire, hollowing souls! I see fire, blood in the breeze! And I see fire. Oh, you know I saw city burning. And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin! And I see fire! Oooh oh. And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side." I finish and through our bond I feel that Legolas is sleeping.

"Ah, the song in remembrance of Thorin Oakenshield and company. It warms my heart that you know that song." Gimli says and I smile sadly.

"Legolas asked me to sing out loud so I picked that song." I explain and then my stomach growls. Ada hands me a piece of bread so I munch on it slowly and realize that I'll become more and more hungry as the pregnancy progresses.

I finish the piece of bread and twist my wedding ring around my finger. _"You stopped singing." _Legolas says sleepily.

"_You fell asleep." _I argue with a small smile on my face.

"_Oh." _He replies and I laugh out loud. His scream erupts in my head and the connection is closed right after. I feel a tingling down my arm from my shoulder to my wrist, a hot tingly. A burn.

I stare off into the distance in shock. "Elora, we will be in Dol Guldor eight nights from now." Ada says with a tight grip on my arm.

"Can't we just take the eagles?" I ask and Gandalf looks off in the distance in thought.

"Yes, we can. Let us wait here, they will come." Gandalf answers and so we stop and wait. I'm impatient though so I take one of my knives and repeatedly throw it at the ground.

I hear a shrill caw overhead and look up and smile when I see the eagles. I wipe the dirt off my knife and put it back in my boot as I stand up. I climb into the one that lands in front of ada and I. Ada climbs on another one and we take off, heading to Dol Guldor.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

We arrive just outside of Dol Guldor and I cover my ears as I hear the screams of my beloved husband and father-in-law. I uncover my ears and draw bow. Wynnter heads in ahead of us. She creates an illusion of me in her arms.

As soon as she is inside the fortress the rest of us head in. I close my eyes and try to follow the connection but he's in so much pain it's hard to focus. _"Legolas!" _I call out mentally and I know which way to go. He doesn't answer but I can sense that he is still alive but barely conscious and very weak. I run down the hall and enter the same hall from the dream. I look and see King Thranduil and Legolas.

Wynnter is fighting with Elthalion. Ada heads over to help her. With Elthalion distracted I run over to the two elves and cut their bonds with my knife. Gandalf helps King Thranduil and I wrap my arms Legolas tightly. I look up and his eyes shine with love and happiness.

"No, no, no!" Elthalion yells. He pushes past ada and runs at me. Legolas pulls out my sword and deflects Elthalion's, which would have killed me.

"Don't touch my wife." Legolas says through his teeth. Elthalion smirks, he knows Legolas can't hold back his blow if he puts more force into it. I draw a dagger and stab Elthalion in the stomach. He recoils and shouts in pain, dropping his sword. I take mine from Legolas as Ada comes and picks him up. We go out to the eagles as fast as we can. Elthalion chases after us….he's determined, I'll give him that. He's still evil and I still want him dead but he's determined.

"Elora?" Legolas asks and I kiss his cheek quickly before climbing onto the eagle. I look over at Legolas and then back at King Thranduil. They're both so out of it. Elthalion won't sit in defeat for long. War is coming.

"Will Middle-Earth ever know peace?" I ask to the wind, looking down at the land below me.

"Elora?" Legolas asks as we come closer and closer to the ground. I turn to him, he has and hand outstretched for mine. I lace my fingers in between his. The eagles land and I slide off and help Legolas off. I support his weight and we are met by Eomer and Faramir.

I whistle and wait a few minutes and Loriel comes running down. I help Legolas up onto her then jump up behind him. I give her a pat on the side and she slowly goes up to the palace. Legolas leans forward and I pull him back against me. "Ada, how is he?" I ask and he gives me a look full of concern. I rest my head on Legolas's back and bring my fingers up, pulling on his ripped up, bloodstained tunic. My fingers find a patch of skin and warm wetness. I pull my fingers away quickly so I don't cause him pain. He is getting heavy. We stop and ada gently takes him off and I slide off Loriel and take her to the stables while Legolas and King Thranduil are taken to the house of healing. I give Loriel two apples and then begin to groom her.

"Nana!" I hear Thranduil yell. I turn to see Eomer bringing him in. I smile and hold out my arms but Thranduil shakes his head. "I stay with uncle Eomer." He says and I smile. "Ada?" He asks and Eomer looks at me.

"He has been asking for him since you left." Eomer states and I nod.

"If you want to see ada you have to come with me Thranduil." I answer and Thranduil holds his arms out for me. I take him and begin to walk toward the House of Healing. Ada comes up and stops me. "Don't take Thranduil in there. Legolas is too injured, he has not woken up yet." Ada states softly.

"Ada!" Thranduil calls out at the sound of his father's name.

"Ada, I can not keep him from his father." I reply and turn to my right when Thranduil starts bouncing and holding his arms out that way. My eyes meet an elven prince who seems to be pushing himself. "Legolas Greenleaf! You should be resting!" I scold walking over to him. He takes his son with a cheek crooked smile.

"I want to see my son and wife." Legolas replies and I sigh.

"We were on our way to see you. Legolas, you need to rest." I scold and take his hand and lead him to our bedroom. I make him sit on the bed and he pulls me close, with his arm around my waist. He kisses my stomach and I smile. "I'm going to go check on your father." I state.

"No need." I sigh as King Thranduil sits on the bed.

"Like father like son. You're both careless and too stubborn for your own good. I swear one of these days it will bite you in the ass." I state and they both give me a look.

"Swearing isn't lady-like." King Thranduil scolds.

"Whoever said I was lady-like?" I ask rhetorically and he smirks.

"Well my son has been blessed with a feisty angel." King Thranduil states and my face turns bright red.

"I have not seen her blush like that for months." Legolas points out and my face gets even hotter. Legolas gets up but staggers. I push him back down onto the bed.

"See! You shouldn't have moved." I scold him and he moves back onto the bed and lays down with Thranduil on his chest.

I sit on the end of the bed with my legs crossed. "What are you going to do my King?" I ask and he sits back against the headboard.

"Sit here and bond with my son and daughter-in-law." He answers and I smile.

"Elora sing." Legolas states and I roll my eyes.

"Seriously? I already sang for you Greenleaf. You have to wait." I answer and he pouts. Thranduil looks up at his father's face and makes an identical face. I burst out laughing as I see my sons brows knit together and his lower lip stick out. Legolas and King Thranduil look at him and they start laughing. Thranduil starts laughing along with the rest of us.

"Like father like son." King Thranduil states lovingly as we all calm down.

"Sing nana!" Thranduil says and I sigh.

"Your son wants to hear your pretty voice." Legolas points out and I smile.

"It has occurred to me that I didn't marry Legolas Greenleaf, I married captain obvious." I tease and King Thranduil laughs merrily. I smile and move to sit between Legolas and King Thranduil. I bring my son into my lap.

"Made a wrong turn….once or twice, dug my way out blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated. Misplaced. Misunderstood. Miss no way it's all good. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken. Always second guessing. Underestimated. Look I'm still around. Pretty, pretty, please don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. You're so mean, when you talk… about yourself, you were wrong. Change the voices, in your head. Make them like you, instead. So complicated. Look how we all make it. Filled with so much hatred. Such a tired game. It's enough. I've done all I can think of. Chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same. Ooohhh. Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect, to me. The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line and we try, try, try but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time. Done looking for critics cause they're everywhere they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. Why we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that? Yeeeahh! Oooohhh. Oh, baby, pretty, please! Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect….to me."

Thranduil laughs and claps his little hands. I giggle and kiss my son's forehead. "Where did you learn to sing?" King Thranduil asks and I shrug.

"I have been able to sing since I was a toddler." I answer and Legolas gently pulls my head towards him with his index finger. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I pull away and Thranduil crawls off my lap and into his annadar's (grandfather) lap. King Thranduil picks his grandson up and has him stand up.

"Can you say 'grandpa'?" King Thranduil asks and Thranduil only laughs.

"Ada!" He turns his head to Legolas and we both laugh as King Thranduil wears a frustrated look.

"Grandpa." He says and Thranduil turns back to him.

"Ada, try in elvish." Legolas suggests and I turn to him.

"That's a bigger word than grandpa." I point and Legolas shrugs.

"Annadar." King Thranduil says and Thranduil pats his cheek.

"Annadar!" Thranduil shouts happily and my eyebrows raise. "Annadar! Crown!" Thranduil yells and pulls at his grandfather's crown. King Thranduil sits him down and places the crown on top of his head. It falls to side and Thranduil laughs.

"Special boy you are Thranduil." King Thranduil coos and Legolas wraps his arm around me, his hand resting on my stomach.

"Annadar!" Thranduil calls and wraps his tiny arms around King Thranduil's neck. Legolas stands up carefully then stretches once he knows he is steady.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish." Legolas takes my hand and so all of us head down to the kitchen.

"So what does my lovely grandson want to eat?" King Thranduil asks but Thranduil isn't paying attention. I smile watching my son curiously looking around the kitchen. "Ah, how about we try to feed you a pancake, which was Legolas's first word." King Thranduil states.

"Ada, he is too young for pancakes!" Legolas points out as he sits beside his father. "Also, I thought my first word was sex?" Legolas asks and I wait for our son to repeat him. He, gladly, doesn't.

"Hmm, no. That was the fifth thing you learned to say." King Thranduil answers and I smirk.

"Pancakes." I mutter and Legolas raises an eyebrow at me. I laugh and Legolas looks so confused it makes me laugh harder.

"It's such an innocent word! I'm laughing because it's so cute." I explain and Legolas wears a look that makes him look full of himself. "That look makes you look arrogant." I state and Legolas laughs.

All of us take a plate of pancakes. "Here, try this pen neth." King Thranduil puts a very small piece of pancake in my son's mouth.

"Ada!" Legolas exclaims.

"Legolas, relax. I made it so he could swallow it." King Thranduil replies and I place a hand on Legolas's arm.

"Melamin, you're father is right. Relax. We have to try to give him solid food, I can't breast feed him the rest of his life." I point out and Legolas looks back at his father and son then looks at me with a pout.

"No matter how much you wish it ion nin, he can't be a baby forever, especially when he's going to be a big brother." King Thranduil reminds him happily. Legolas puts his hand on my stomach.

"Eat your pancakes Greenleaf." I state and shove some into my own mouth. He stares down at me shocked. "What?" I ask after I swallow and Legolas looks away. "Legolas?" I ask putting my fork down. "Melamin, what is wrong?" I ask gently and he laces his fingers through mine.

"I remember my mother saying that to ada." Legolas states and I squeeze his hand. King Thranduil places a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ion nin, it is my fault that the grief is still so hard to handle. I pushed you away after your mother died. I should have been there for you." King Thranduil states and Legolas looks over at him.

"You once told me that my mother loved me very much. In my dreams I see her, they are memories more than they are dreams. I know your words hold true ada." Legolas replies softly.

"Ion nin, not only did your mother love you very much, I did and still do." King Thranduil says and I smile.

"Ada!" Thranduil starts crying out of the blue. Legolas takes our son from his father and tries to find out what is wrong.

"Does he need to be changed?" I ask and Legolas shakes his head and bounces Thranduil.

"What is making him cry?" King Thranduil asks and then his face looks as if he realized something. "Legolas, when you were a baby you were very sensitive to other's emotions, it could be that he senses your emotions." King Thranduil explains and Legolas kisses Thranduil's head.

"It is alright ion nin, ada is just thinking about his naneth." Legolas soothes and Thranduil stops crying.

"Awe!" I wrap my arms around both Legolas and Thranduil. I feel arms wrap around me, the arms of my father-in-law. "I couldn't have asked for a better family. One that is still growing." I state and Legolas kisses my cheek.

A throat is cleared behind us and I turn to see my father. "I really do not want to disturb this family moment but….Legolas, King Thranduil, you both need to come with me quickly." Ada states. We all get up and I go up to ada's side.

"How are you and nana?" I ask and ada smiles.

"We are just fine. Next time it'll be our family and Legolas. Then we can join our families." Ada states and I smile.

"I would like that very much." I state and we enter the throne room. I fall back to stand between the other two men I love. Both of them stop dead in their tracks. In front of us is a woman with long, wavy blonde hair. She is very tall and a light glows around her. She turns and my eyes widen. She's a spitting image of Legolas or rather Legolas is a spitting image of her.

"Arla?" King Thranduil asks, his voice laced with unshed tears. "This is impossible, you died." He says and I grab my father-in-law's and husband's hand.

"No my dear Thranduil. That was in illusion by the witch-king. He has caused so much grief and told so many lies. I am here to clear those up." Queen Arla replies softly. Both grips on my hands are tight.

"Mother?" Legolas chokes out and I look up at his face. I see tears drip off his face. Our son, not understanding what is going on, wipes away his father's tears. Legolas lightly puts his lips to Thranduil's forehead. I turn back to the beautiful woman in front of us.

"Wynnter, is not my daughter. Her mother's name was Melraen. The witch king used her as an illusion of me and controlled the words and her voice to fool you. However, I had escaped and fled to the forests of Lothlorien. There I hide to recover from my wounds. I.."

"Why did you not return?" King Thranduil asks, sounding hurt, sad, shocked, and angry at the same time. He releases my hand from his grip and Queen Arla looks away.

"I...Thranduil, Legolas, please forgive me." Queen Arla looks up and tears slide down her cheeks. "My dear husband. I left you alone to raise our son, for that I am sorry." She turns to Legolas but I start finding it hard to focus as there's a pounding in my head. "Legolas, I left you to grow up with one parent. You grew up without the nurturing of your mother. I realized my mistake of not returning too late. But I see you have grown into a fine young ellon. I also see that you have found a love that is true and strong and from that love you were blessed with an adorable son." Queen Arla says lovingly but with tears in her eyes.

"Legolas." I grab onto his arm and he looks down at me worried. "My head is pounding." I state and he hands Thranduil to ada and picks me up.

"Mother...I...I have to tend to my wife." Legolas turns away and takes me down to our bedroom.

**~King Thranduil~**

I watch my son carry his wife out of the room. Aragorn tries to calm a crying Thranduil. "King Elessar! King Elessar!" A guard comes running in out of breath. "Your wife…...she...is...giving birth." The guard explains with his hands on his knees. Aragorn's eyes widen and I willingly take my grandson as he rushes off to Arwen's side.

"Thranduil." Arla says softly and I turn to her. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive my absence?" She asks softly and I lift my wife's chin and wipe away her tears.

"How could I not forgive you? I thought I would not see my wife until I reached the halls of Mandos but here she stands in front of me as beautiful as the first day I saw her. I can forgive you but our son has suffered greatly, and part of that is my fault." I answer shamefully and Arla turns an icy blue stare on me.

"You promised to take care of son Thranduil Greenleaf!" Arla sighs and her facial expression shows sadness. "We are both at fault here. We both abandoned our son to his grief. We both left him to face the evil of this world alone." Arla states and I nod.

"Annadar!" Thranduil yells demanding my attention. "Ada and nana?" He asks sounding like he is about to cry.

"They are busy Thranduil, for now you will have to stay here with your grandmother and I." I tell my young grandson and his bottom lip starts to quiver.

"Ada!" He wails and Arla smiles as I try to calm Thranduil.

"He is just like his father in personality but yet he looks like Lord Elrond." Arla states curiously.

"Yes, Elora, Legolas's wife. Is Aragorn, or King Elessar's daughter. King Elessar married Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen. Although, they had Elora before they were married. Elora is only a young age of fifteen, although she will be sixteen in a few weeks." I explain and Arla smiles. "Elora did not grow up in Middle-Earth, her parents had sent her to the other world when she was three to protect her from Elthalion but he found her there. She ran away from him when she was twelve and a few months after Mithrandir brought her back." I explain Elora's past in short.

"How did her and Legolas meet?" Arla asks and I smile at the memories.

"Lord Elrond came to Mirkwood for a visit several months after her arrival and Legolas was given the responsibility of showing Elora around and keeping her company." I laugh as I picture their first argument. "They bickered everyday, if not every other day. I was so surprised when I found out they were engaged." I state happily and Arla looks shocked.

"To believe that they used to bicker I believe I would have to see it with my own eyes. Anyway, how did you not know they were engaged?" Arla asks and I sigh remembering the fear I had for my son when news reached me of what he was doing.

"He had gone to Rivendell for a meeting of the white council. There he joined the fellowship of the ring, along with Elora. They had two months before they were to set out for Mordor to destroy the Ring of Power. During those two months I believe Elora and Legolas became close, very close. Lord Elrond tells me that it was a night before they set out that Legolas asked her to marry him. Her answer was yes of course. I didn't find out until Lord Elrond told me eleven months after they had set out. I called Elora and Legolas into a dream to confirm it. The shock was great when I saw the silver bands on their fingers but alas I was happy for Legolas. Elora is strong girl, she has taken very good care of him." I answer and Thranduil begins to squirm excitedly.

I turn to where he is looking. Legolas comes in with Elora at his side. "Elthalion sent her a glimpse of what he is planning to do. Ada, he is still planning to kill you, Aragorn and I, he knows all too well that as long as we live he can't put a hand on Elora." Legolas explains and Thranduil wails. The couple come over and Elora takes Thranduil and bounces him on her hip.

"Are you alright Elora?" I ask and she looks up from Thranduil's face.

"Yes, just shaken and scared." She answers and Arla pulls her into a hug. Elthalion has tormented Elora her entire life, all because he wanted and wants a daughter like her.

"Nan..eth?" Legolas asks cautiously and Arla turns to him.

"Yes Legolas?" Arla answers calmly. Legolas bursts into tears and wraps his arms around his mother. Arla hugs him back and rubs his back. She too cries, silent tears. "I am so sorry ion nin. Goheno nin." I wrap my arms around my son and wife and gesture for my sweet daughter-in-law to join in the hug. Elora does and Legolas takes her hand.

"Why don't we all go see the new Prince of Gondor?" Elora suggests and we all pull back.

"Yes, I would like to meet the boy who will be annoying my wife for the rest of her life." Elora laughs and Legolas pulls her into his side.

"I already have three." She states.

"Hey!" Legolas and I reply in unison. Arla joins Elora in laughter.

"Our son won't annoy you?" Legolas asks.

"No!" Thranduil answers for his mother and Elora giggles.

"There you have your answer Lego." Elora says happily. Legolas kisses her hard on the forehead.

My son has grown so much. I missed his childhood because I pushed him away and neglected him. I won't make the same mistake with my grandchildren. My son, Legolas Greenleaf, my hope and my reason to live…. he will make a far better father and king than I.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**~Legolas~**

It has been four months since my, supposedly dead, mother showed up and explained to us the lies the witch king had us believing. Wynnter has all but disappeared with her son, no one knows where but we have sent word out to tell us if she is ever spotted. I have become close with my mother and my father has become the man I remember from when I was a child.

"Legolas. I will relieve you from your duties my son. Elora asked me to let you know that she is helping her mother with Eldarion. Your mother has Thranduil if you wish to see your son." Ada says happily. We have been busy training new soldiers. Elthalion has sent small groups of Orcs but we kill them before they can even reach Osgiliath.

I head in and see my mother dancing and singing with Thranduil on her hip. "Ada!" Thranduil calls happily and holds his arms out to me. Nana puts him down and holds him up. We have also been trying to get Thranduil to walk. He can speak in full sentences and count to one hundred but he can't or won't walk.

"Come on Thranduil. Walk to ada." Nana urges softly. Thranduil looks up at her. I see Elora come in and she smiles. Elora should be giving birth to the twins in five months time. By then I hope to be rid of Elthalion and Thalion.

"Come on Thranduil." I encourage, kneeling down. He pouts and sits down.

"No." He says and I sigh.

"Why not ion nin?" I ask and he looks down.

"Because…" He answers and Elora comes into the room.

"Because is not an answer Thranduil." Elora scolds lightly.

"Nana!" He shouts happily and holds his arms up. She comes over and lifts him so that he is standing.

"I won't be able to pick you up forever Thranduil. The same goes for you ada and everybody else, you have to learn to do things on your own my sweet boy." Elora says and Thranduil nods then turns to me. I remain where I am. Thranduil's eyes widen in fear though.

"Ada!" Thranduil cries and I turn just in time to miss being hit by Thalion's blade.

"How did you escape the dungeon?!" I yell and see nana pull Elora and Thranduil back.

"Elthalion has granted me my power back! My order's are to do away with you and your father! One of those is taken care of." Thalion states with a wicked laugh.

"Ada…" I state and draw my daggers. "You lie!" I reply and he smiles a devilish grin.

"So you think." He replies. Before I know what's going on Thalion freezes, his eyes widen. I hear something drop. I look to see a black rose and a dagger that would have been stuck in my side. Behind Thalion is Aragorn. He pulls a dagger out of Thalion's back.

"Aragorn, hannon le." I state and he nods. "I must go to my father." I run out of the palace and head to the archery fields. Two guards bring my father up to me. I get his arm over my shoulders.

"I will be alright Legolas." Ada says reassuringly and straightens his torso, supporting his own weight.

"Ada, are you sure?" I ask seeing the cuts on his side and arm.

"Yes Legolas." A woman brings bandages and ada sits on the bench and let's me bandage the cuts.

"Let's go back before nana and Elora begin to worry." I state after I finish bandaging the cuts.

Ada gets up and we head into the palace. "Annadar!" Thranduil yells. He wobbles over to us and ada picks him up. "Are you hurt?" Thranduil asks tears streaming down his cheeks. Ada wipes them away.

"I am fine pen neth." Ada answers and then smiles. "But you walked Thranduil! That is an achievement I am very proud of." Ada says and Thranduil smiles. He turns to me.

"Are you proud ada?" He asks innocently. Ada hands him to me as Elora comes over.

"Very proud, just as your mother and grandmother are." I answer and he smiles.

"I want down!" I put Thranduil on the ground and runs over to Aragorn.

"I can walk and run! Are you proud grandpa?" Thranduil asks and Aragorn pats him on the head and smiles.

"Yes little one, why don't you go show grandma what you can do." He suggests and Thranduil's face brightens. He runs off and Elora laughs.

"Looks like our son will be a hyper one." Elora point out happily. We hear his cry from down the hall. Elora and I head down to see that he fell. He has a fat lip already forming.

"Thranduil, you must be careful, don't get too ahead of yourself." I say gently and pick him up.

"It hurts ada!" He cries and I rub his back.

"I know, it'll be fine. Let's put some ice on it for now."

"Nana, am I going to have a sister or brother?" Thranduil asks, drying his face as we head to the kitchen.

"Both, Thranduil." Elora answers and his face lights up.

"Yay! I promise to protect them!" Thranduil cheers and I smile. Thranduil tries to climb around to my back but I put him down on the counter before he can. I grab some ice and a cloth. I wipe his lip and place the ice on it. "It's cold!" Thranduil exclaims but his lip is out so it sounded more like, 'ih cohd'.

"Elthalion strikes!" A guard yells as a loud crash is heard from outside.

"Ready the men!" Aragorn yells and runs past. I put the ice down.

"Are you going ada?" Thranduil asks and I kiss his forehead.

"Yes I am. Here." I take my circlet off and put it on his head. "Keep it safe for me while I am gone." I say softly and Thranduil's cheeks are wet with tears.

"Don't get hurt ada." He pleads and I pull him into a hug.

"I'll try Thranduil. You take care of nana for me." I say and he nods. Elora takes him and silent tears drip off her face. I pull her against me and press her forehead to my chest. I look down and lean down and kiss her. She kisses back and her free hand rests in my cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless I ain't there to save your ass Greenleaf." Elora whispers and I smile.

"I'll return to you and our son Elora. I promised you that I wouldn't ever leave you, I intend to keep that promise melamin." I cup her cheek and kiss her one last time. "I will return as soon as I can." I whisper to both of them. I kiss Thranduil on the forehead and head out to the armoury.

I am met by Aragorn and look to see that all our friends are here. "May this be the last war we have to face." Eomer states and receives nods from all around.

"My friends, as long as we are together and we hold hope, nothing can stop us. We will win this war just as we did the last one." Aragorn encourages and we all exchange looks of determination.

I get my armour on and head to the stables. At the gates I look up at the palace and vow that I will keep the promise I made to my wife and son. "Elora and Thranduil, I will return to you. I promise." I say to the wind.

Ada rides up beside me. "Legolas, once again we fight a war brought on by jealousy and greed." Ada states looking forward. He looks to me and I look to him. "Let us return together to our family." He says and I nod.

"Legolas." I turn to my other side where Aragorn is. "I do hope to make it out alive but _if_ I do not make it through this, I would like to thank you for looking after my daughter so well. If you weren't in her life I fear what could have happened to her. Thank-you mellon nin." Aragorn says fondly and I smile.

"Aragorn, since the day I met her, even though we bickered like children, I have thought she was amazing. When I saw her Rivendell I saw how much she had grown. At first I did not recognize her. I thought I was in dream and my eyes had fallen upon an angel. It was no dream and she truly is an angel. With that said mellon nin, it is I who owe you thanks for having such an amazing daughter." I reply and Aragorn smiles at me.

"You met her before that day long ago. She was the infant you rescued from Elthalion." Aragorn explains and my eyes widen. Aragorn chuckles. "Lord Elrond knew from the moment you laid eyes on her that you would end up marrying her. Even your father knew that the infant you had brought to him would one day be your wife but yet neither of you knew it was Elora." Aragorn explains and I smile.

"There are more than a thousand years between Elora and I, and yet she is the one I was fated to love. I am glad it was her." I state and then look ahead of me. Faramir blows the horn.

"Charge!" Aragorn shouts and we head into battle.

**~Elora~**

Thranduil sits and plays with his toys wearing Legolas's circlet and old tunic. I had pulled out my sketch book and drew all my memories from the past year. I am now almost seventeen. Thranduil is only six months but he had a growth spurt and looks two. He is going to be tall like his father. He had his first hair cut last month. I still want to keep it short.

I finish the last drawing which is off the scene in front of me. I notice that there is one last page in my book. "Nana, can I draw a picture in there?" Thranduil asks, standing in front of me.

"Yes you can." I think that is a fine way to end this sketch book. A picture from my son.

"Elora?" Nana asks as she comes up with a sleeping Eldarion.

"I want to be out there with them nana, just like I was. I didn't worry as much and I knew they would come back." I whisper so Thranduil doesn't hear. "But I would never abandon my son. I knew if I was out there I would risk leaving my son without both his parents. I hope with everything that he lives his entire life with both parents. I don't want him to grow up like I did and I know Legolas doesn't want him to grow up like he did. We both want to raise our children _together._" I ask and nana kisses my temple.

"If you were out there as well my worry would be much greater than it is now. I worried much when last year knowing you were out with your father, fighting in battles." Nana states and I smile.

"I am my father's daughter." I say happily and nana laughs.

"That is why I was so worried." She replies and we both laugh. We calm down and Queen Arla comes in and stands with us.

"Grandma Arla, do you like my picture?" Thranduil asks holding pointing the book.

"What is it?" She asks and I look over my son and see what seems to be flowers.

"The purple one is a violet and that is ada. The white one is a white rose and that's nana. The purple and white ones are me, my baby brother and my baby sister because we all come from ada and nana's love." Thranduil explains and I look at my son with happy tears welling in my eyes. Thranduil bows his head and I see tears drip off his cheeks. "Ada will come home right? With annadar and grandpa?" Thranduil asks and I pick him up. I wipe his tears and he wipes mine.

"Yes they will." I answer and nana gives my a look that says, 'don't get his hopes up'. I understand there are risks but what else am I supposed to tell him? All my life I have gotten by, by telling myself to keep hope and it hasn't failed since. Hope is what has gotten me this far and hope will return all of those I love to me.

"Nana, what are we going to name my siblings when they get here?" Thranduil asks and I smile.

"Arlayna and Iolas." I answer and Thranduil rests his head on my shoulder. He yawns and wraps his arms around my neck.

"I hope ada likes my picture." Thranduil says sleepily. I kiss his forehead and pat his back.

"He will ion nin." I whisper and rub his back to sooth him asleep. I take him to his room once he is asleep. I lay him on the bed we got him as soon as we realized he had grown too big for his crib. I tuck him in snuggly and kiss his forehead. "Losto vae pen neth. Gi melin, ion nin." I whisper and quietly leave his room.

"Elora. Do not get your son's hopes up. I want them to come home alive as much as you do but do not promise him something you can not guarantee lellig." Nana says and I shake my head with my back to her. I walk away. Nana follows.

"It was hope that won the last war. It will win this one. Yes, death is inevitable but it's bitter fingers will not take away any one of our friends or family. They will return home. Yes with scratches, bruises and cuts but alive." I argue and nana places a hand on my shoulder.

"You are not the only one with the gift of foresight lellig." Nana reminds me sadly. I whip around with wide eyes.

"What has grandfather seen?!" I asked panicked. Nana looks away.

"This war will not end without death as expected the enemy will be struck down but the life he takes will make the victory of this war his." Nana says and I shake my head.

"Mother do not speak in riddles! Please tell me!?" I demand and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Your grandfather saw you rushing to protect Legolas from a blow from Elthalion. He had sent you a nightmare the night before about his plans but it was just a ploy, a trap to lure you in. Elthalion took your life just as Legolas turned around. Your father and I had a plan to keep you here to save your life but…"

"Death will take another life as payment. How could sacrifice Legolas like that? My husband! The father of my children! The _only _man I love and ever will love!" I yell and nana give me a cold stare.

"Do not raise your voice at me Elora Aldaval! We would never intentionally take him from you." Nana replies, angry. "Your father will do his best to protect Legolas but there is still a chance that Legolas will not return home." Nana says softly and I hear a small sob from down the hall. Thranduil.

"Ada is going to die?" He asks and I walk down to him and pick him up.

"No, I won't let that happen Thranduil." I state reassuringly and take him to my room. I put him on the bed.

Nana said that it was _after _he sent me a nightmare that he kills me. Well what will happen if I go _before_ he does? Well, looks like we'll just have to find out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**~Legolas~**

I fight through the group of Orcs and when they're down I am face to face with Elthalion. He smirks and then an arrow flies into his shoulder. He face contorts into pain and he pulls the arrow up. From behind ada cuts across his back. "No one touches my son." He states and I walk up and shove a dagger into his chest.

"That's for threatening my family." I pull my dagger out and then I hear a scream that's all too familiar. I turn and see Elora, a long cut down her arm. She swings her sword with force and cuts the head off an orc.

"I _hate _orcs!" She exclaims and kills another one.

"I see why you fell in love with her." Ada states as we both cut down more orcs.

"Yes she is very skilled." I answer then make my way over to her, killing orcs in the process. "Elora, what are you doing?" I ask as she pulls an arrow out of an orc's head. She shoots it killing another orc.

"Fighting. I wasn't going to let Elthalion kill you." She states and I look at her. "Grandfather had a premonition, I'll explain it later." She says and I see a clear path. I pick her up in a way that won't affect the babies and I start to head back up to the palace. "Legolas put me down!" Elora says with urgency in her tone. "Legolas!" She screams and I put her down and she fires an arrow right past my head. I hear groaning behind me. I turn to see Elthalion.

"He's using doubles!" Aragorn yells and we see him kill Elthalion. I look around and our army has regrouped.

"My king what kind of black magic is this?" A guard asks.

"A very old one." Ada answers. In front of us the doubles fade, they're made out of dead orcs.

"Every time we kill an orc a new double forms." I point out and I look back at Elora. "Find a way back up to palace now!" I feel her hand on my arm.

"Legolas. I am being completely honest when I tell you I was going to after Elthalion was dead and let you guys finish with the orcs but it seems that I can't now." I turn to her and see orcs blocking the way back into the city. I look down at Elora. "Im so sorry Legolas." She says and I pull her close to me.

"There is nothing to apologize for melamin, you saved my life once again." I whisper and look around us.

"Legolas….. I'm scared." She whispers and I hold her close. This man has damaged her beyond repair. For that he will pay.

"I'm right here Elora, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you." I reply and hear an evil laugh erupt from the silence. I turn back around and Elthalion, the real one, walks out from behind his doubles. He snaps his fingers and the corpses fall to the ground. Most of his army is dead though.

"Well! I must say I didn't expect this much strength most of my army is gone! But no matter. I'm here for one purpose. Elora Aldaval." He states and Aragorn steps in front of us, so does ada.

"Elthalion! You know very well that the only way you're getting to her is over our dead bodies. Also you not only have us to go through but an entire army that will protect their princess!" Eomer yells and Elthalion laughs.

"Very well." He draws his sword and engages Eomer and then snaps his fingers and the remains orcs charge. Elora is in the middle of a circle of soldiers.

**~Elora~**

I watch as orcs fall and soldiers. I turn and I can't take this anymore. "Stop it! Just stop it!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The fighting stops and I break down. "I'm tired of this! All this fighting! All this death! It's not fair! Nobody should have to die because of me! I am nothing special! There are lots of other people like me! Just stop this fighting, please, stop." I beg and fall to my knees. I feel arms around me. The arms of the man I love. He holds me tightly and I cry into his shoulder. "I don't want this anymore!" I push away gently from Legolas but tug him behind me. The soldiers make a path for me. I walk up to Elthalion. I look up at him. I let go of Legolas's hand and bring mine across Elthalion's face. "Fuck off!" I scream in his face. I pull out a dagger and shove into his stomach. He grunts and falls to the ground. I pull my dagger out and he looks up at me.

"I only want a daughter like you." He says and I shake my head. I pull out the rose necklace.

"You had one! You killed her! You can't have me. I have a father and mother and they're the only parents I'll ever want. The only parents I'll ever need. Think about this Elthalion, you tried to take me from them, their only daughter. How would you feel if it was _your _daughter that was taken from you!" I yell and he hangs his head.

"I killed my own daughter." He states and I nod.

"Yeah you did. And for what? Blind greed. Stay the hell away from my family." I state and walk back to Legolas.

With a quick movement I'm pushed into Eomer's arms and I turn to see Legolas deflect Elthalion's blade. My anger boils over and I pull a knife from my boot. I throw it and it embeds itself in Elthalion's neck. He staggers back and pulls it out. He falls to the ground. He gets up and the wounds heal. "Legolas!" I shout and he draws his sword.

Pippin goes up behind Elthalion and shoves his sword into his back then runs. Elthalion groans. That wound heals though. King Thranduil goes over and punches Elthalion in the temple. Elthalion falls to the ground unconscious. Legolas comes over to me and I look over him like an overprotective mother. "I am fine melamin. You're the one with the cut on your arm." Legolas says and I put my head on his chest.

"We will call Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." King Thranduil says and Legolas lifts me and heads back up to the palace. I break down and cling to him as if my life depends on it.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore." Legolas says in my ear. "Ada and Gandalf spelled a rope. It should block Elthalion from using any of his own spells." He adds and I nod.

"As soon as we get to the palace please put me down, for Thranduil's sake." I state and Legolas kisses my forehead.

"Of course." He replies and I curl my fingers into his tunic.

"I love you." I whisper and his arms tighten around me.

"I love you to."

I look up and he leans down and kisses me. He sets me down and I wrap my hand around his neck and the other on his shoulder. The kiss deepens and I don't want it to end. "Ada! Nana!..." I hear Thranduil come running. "Gross! Annadar! Ada and nana are kissing!" I have to pull away because I can't help but laugh. Legolas smiles and King Thranduil comes over carrying Thranduil.

My son's bright blue eyes widen and he squirms in his grandfather's arms. "Nana! You're hurt!" As soon as he is put down he runs over to me and inspects my arm. He bursts into tears and wraps his arms around Legolas's leg. "I'm s-s-sorry ada! You told me to protect nana!" He wails and I look at my son lovingly.

"Awe. Ion nin, it is alright. You did a very good job, your nana just decided to be reckless." Legolas soothes and I give him a cheeky smile.

"I am my father's daughter." I state and feel the loving hand of my father on my shoulder.

"Yes you are." I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back.

_I will tear this away from you!" _Elthalion yells in my head and I clap my hands over my ears and scream as my head erupts in pain.

"Legolas take Thranduil out of here!" Ada yells and I feel his arms wrap around me. The pain isn't going away. I feel another pair of arms, nana.

"Elora, look at me." Nana urges softly. I turn to her and feel tears slide down my cheeks. The pain stops and I go to her arms.

"I just want this to end." I sob and nana rubs my back.

"I know sweet heart. I know." I feel something wet drip onto my arm. This is hell. I want it all to end.

I lift my head and then I turn to ada as something tells me something is wrong. "Ada!" Thranduil shrieks and ada gets up and runs down to where Thranduil screamed from. I get up and head down there with nana. Legolas is holding Thranduil but he's on his knees. I am so done.

I turn on my heel with my hand gripping the hilt of my sword. "Elora, where are you going?" Nana asks.

"To end this!" I yell back.

**~Aragorn~**

Arwen moves to go after her but I rest my hand on her arm. "Let her go, something tells me she will end this. For now let's just take care of Legolas and Thranduil." I say softly and she picks up our grandson. I help Legolas up and he tries to stand on his own.

"Legolas, don't push yourself." I say and he groans. He's barely conscious. Why is he trying to hold his own weight?

"Thranduil?" He asks weakly. Arwen comes over and Thranduil pats Legolas's cheek. "He threatened my son." Legolas says half conscious.

"He won't be able to touch him." I reply and Legolas's eyes close. I catch him as his arm slides off my shoulders.

"Ada!" Thranduil holds his arms out for him.

"Thranduil, he'll be alright." Arwen soothes but he still watches his father with tear-filled blue eyes.

**~King Thranduil**

I head down to the dungeon and see Elora walk into Elthalion's cell. I get closer so I can see and hear what's going on. "Like my surprise?" He asks but doesn't get a reply. I see Elora's face. Her hazel eyes are cold and distant. Is this the look Legolas was talking about? "If looks could kill.

"I'm not waiting for the lord and lady of Lothlorien." Elora draws her sword and swings it. I hear a grunt and then a scream. "Don't, touch, my husband." Elora states and pulls her sword back. It's covered in blood. Elthalion can't heal himself since the rope blocks any type of magic.

"You bitch." Elthalion states and a smirk finds Elora's face making the expression on her face even scarier.

"Takes one to know one." She replies and then leaves the cell. She locks it back up and hands the keys to the guard.

When she is gone I go up and see the damage she's done. She's cut across his chest, a deep cut as well. I smirk and turn away from him. "Your son will die after what I did to him!" Elthalion yells and I turn back to him.

"My son doesn't go down without a fight. You won't take his life. You will have bled out by the time the lord and lady arrive. You have angered all the wrong people, you won't live to see another day." I state flatly then turn and head back into the palace to check on Legolas.

I enter his room and Legolas is playing with Thranduil on the bed. "Legolas, what did he do?" I ask and Legolas's face darkens.

"He got inside my head, he threatened my son and then pain and I blacked out." He answers and Thranduil grabs his father's bow.

"Ada! It's heavy!" Thranduil exclaims and Legolas smiles. I laugh.

"Reminds me of someone." I state and Legolas smiles up at me.

"Yes. Thranduil, don't touch. I will get you your own when you are old enough." Legolas scolds lightly.

"I want one now!" Thranduil argues and Legolas gives him a stern look.

"Don't raise your voice at me Thranduil, if you do it again you'll get a spanking." Legolas colds and Thranduil looks down. "You are too young for a bow or for any weapon. I will get you one when you are older." Legolas adds in a gentler tone.

"I'm sorry ada. I won't do it again." Thranduil replies and Legolas kisses his forehead.

"Ada, how are you and nana?" Legolas asks and I sit on the edge of the bed.

"We are good. We are thinking about having a wedding ceremony after we explain to our people what happened. We are also thinking of renaming Mirkwood after we clear out what spiders, orcs, and goblins remain." I answer and Legolas nods.

"I would hope Elora and I would get to partake in those plans." Legolas says and I look at him curiously.

"Legolas and I were thinking about moving to Mirkwood after this problem is dealt with." Elora says and I look between the two of them.

"But Elora, you are Princess of Gondor." I point out and she smiles and she puts her weapons away.

"Yes but Ada and I have discussed that it will be Eldarion who takes the throne of Gondor for my brother is Dunedain restored because my mother has chosen the mortal life. Unlike I, my brother is full human." Elora reminds me and she turns to Legolas.

"It is earlier but I have already made my choice which is obvious. I choose to be counted among the elves. Thranduil is full elven, I made my choice before I was even pregnant with him." Elora explains and Legolas smirks. "My dirty elven prince." Elora teases and I laugh.

"He takes after his father." Arla states from the door and I blush.

"Oh yeah. You two didn't marry until I was a year old." Legolas reminds us and Arla and I both blush.

"Eh, my parents didn't wed until I was fifteen." Elora points out and Arwen laughs as she comes into the room with Eldarion and Aragorn. "Our room is getting a little crowded. How about we head to the hall." Elora suggests and we all head out.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**~Legolas~**

All of our friends had joined us at the table and we all shared laughs and stories. Dessert comes around but the Lord and Lady arrive so we head to the throne room. Eowyn had come and is looking after Thranduil and Eldarion. Elora stands at my side while two guards bring in Elthalion who is bleeding from a very deep cut across his chest. I can tell that he has lost a lot of blood from the cut, he can't even stand.

"It seems my great granddaughter has shown you what happens when you touch her family." Lady Galadriel states and Elthalion smirks.

"A family that will be torn away from her." He states and Elora grips my arm tighter. He is not helping himself.

"You will not touch this family anymore!" Lord Celeborn yells and Elthalion hangs his head. There is a pool of blood at his knees.

"This is not the end. I have forces that will attack once they hear of my death." Elthalion states weakly.

"We will be ready for them." Aragorn replies and looks to us.

"You all will die." Elthalion states falls to the floor in his own blood. A guard bends down. And puts two fingers to Elthalion's neck.

"He is dead my lord." He states and Elora puts her forehead to my shoulder. I pull her around and hold her close.

"Let's go relax." I suggest and she nods.

"Not yet, we wish to speak with you." Lady Galadriel says calmly.

"Grandmother, surely it can wait, they deserve to go relax. Besides I don't want Elora anymore stressed than she already is. She is pregnant." Arwen replies and Lady Galadriel smiles softly.

"Alright then. I will speak with you two tomorrow than for this news can not be put off any longer than that." Lady Galadriel nods and I take Elora down to our room.

Thranduil runs after us as soon as he sees us pass by his room. "Can I come in?" He asks, pushing his way between us.

"You can but only for a bit. When I tell you to go you have to promise to go back to your room and play alright." I answer and he nods happily.

"I will ada I promise!" Thranduil jumps onto our bed and and hides under the blanket. Elora smiles and goes over to the bed. She pulls back the covers and starts tickling him. He falls back onto the bed laughing. Elora starts laughing along with him.

I smile and watch my wife and son play. I remember my own mother and I playing like that. I used to think that I would live five thousand years before I had a family but here it I am, only two and half thousand years old and I have a beautiful wife, an amazing son and another son and a daughter on the way. "Ada! Come play!" Thranduil yells cheerfully. I go over to the bed and pick him up.

"Actually Thranduil, your mother and I want to ask you something." I reply and sit in front of him. He sits still and looks between us curiously.

"We want to know if you want to go live with Annadar and grandma Arla." Elora states and Thranduil's eyebrows knit together as he thinks about that. It's so cute since he's so young.

"Okay but aren't you going to ask the babies too?" Thranduil asks innocently and Elora laughs.

"I think they'll be okay with us moving." I answer and he crawls into my lap.

"When are we going?" Thranduil asks and that's a good question.

"I don't know. We were going to go as soon as we dealt with a few things." Elora answers and there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Thranduil answers happily. Ada comes in and smiles when Thranduil gets up and jumps off the bed into his arms. "Annadar, when can we move to where you live?" Thranduil asks playing with ada's hair.

"Whenever your parents decide they want to. I do believe that your mother must speak with her father and mother first." Ada answers and Thranduil looks up at the crown.

"Will ada wear that one day?" He asks and ada smiles.

"Yes he will and after him you will wear it one day and then if you have a son he will wear it one day then so on and so forth." Ada answers and Thranduil turns to me. He stands and carefully takes the crown off ada's head. He walks over and puts it on mine.

"You look like Annadar!" Thranduil points out happily. He sits in my lap and smiles up at me.

"Yes I probably do. Now give the crown back to you grandfather." I reply and he does as he is told. "Have you decided on what to rename Mirkwood, adar?" I ask while watching Thranduil get off the bed and walk around the room, seeming as if he is searching for something.

"Yes we have. Eryn Lasgalen it will be called. After we clear out what filth still lies in our woods Lady Galadriel will come and cleanse the woods after she has done that we will make the announcement to our people." Ada explains as Thranduil back up onto his lap.

"I can't find any fairies." Thranduil pouts and ada pats his head.

"And why are you looking for fairies pen neth?" Ada asks as Thranduil tugs at the new socks Elora got for him.

"Because fairies like to hide where there is lots of love and I want to find a fairy and become friends with it." Thranduil explains seriously and I smile. "I'm going to go look around grandpa Elessar and grandma Arwen!" Thranduil hops off ada's knee and runs out the door.

"Where did he get such an idea?" Ada asks happily.

"I think mother told him the same story you told me when I was little." I answer and ada's face shows realization.

"Ah, yes. I remember now."

"Thranduil has your personality right down to his favorite color." Elora explains and I wrap my arms around her waist, under the baby bump that has formed.

"I wonder if our next son will look like me then?" I ask and Elora kisses my chin.

"He probably will." She answers happily.

"I wonder who your third son would look like?" Ada asks and Elora laughs.

"I think it'll be a while before that happens, I already have four kids." Elora answers and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Four?"

"Yes, you're one of them." She answers seriously but a smile gives her away. Ada laughs and and I kiss Elora's forehead.

"Well I think we should go talk to Aragorn." I suggest and Elora nods.

"Yes, we shall." We both get up and head out to find Aragorn with Eldarion in his arms and Arwen at his side. "Ada!" Elora gets his attention and Eldarion looks over at us. He makes happy baby noises and Elora takes her baby brother into her arms. "Legolas and I wish to speak with you and nana about moving to Mirkwood." Elora states calmly then bounces Eldarion as he pulls at her hair.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this? We do not know what kind of army Elthalion has ready and the road could be dangerous." Aragorn replies as Elora hands Eldarion back to him.

"Yes I am sure ada. We will not be travelling without a guard. Even if we were Legolas and I are used to the road being dangerous. It was the same situation on the Quest of the Ring. Ada, I will not stay away forever. I will come visit. I would miss you too much if I didn't and besides I have a little one who absolutely adores you and nana and his baby uncle." Elora points out Arwen showing Thranduil how to hold Eldarion. Aragorn smiles and I go over and kneel down.

"Ada, will my brother and sister be this small?" Thranduil asks while staring down at Eldarion.

"They will be a little bit smaller since they are twins." I explain sitting beside my son.

"You hold uncle!" Thranduil hands Eldarion to me and I hear the soft giggle of my wife. "Nana! I want to leave today!" Thranduil tugs at her arm and Elora places her hand on the top of her head.

"It is too late to leave now Thranduil, speaking of which it's your bedtime mister." She states and Thranduil pouts.

"I don't want to go to bed." He whines and I get up, letting Arwen take Eldarion from me. I pick up my little peace disturber.

"If you don't go to bed nana and I will go and leave you here for a week with grandpa Elessar." I threaten and his blue eyes widen.

"Ada put me down I'll go to bed!" He squirms in my arms so I put him down and he runs off down to his room.

"Legolas, can you go tuck him in please. I am going to talk with ada for a while, I'll meet you in our room in a little bit." Elora comes over and I kiss her cheek.

"It would be my pleasure to tuck in out little peace disturber." I answer and she smiles. "I will be in our room after, my love." She kisses my cheek and head down the hall to Thranduil's room.

I open the door and he is lying on his bed with Elora's sketchbooks in his lap. He is flipping through the first one. "Ada, where is this?" He asks flipping back to the first page. I sit beside him on the bed.

"That is Rivendell. That is where your grandma and nana grew up. As well as your great uncle's Elladan and Elrohir. They still live there with your great grandfather Elrond." I explain and he nods. "You have your mother's permission to look at these?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, nana said if I can't sleep I can look at the pictures she drawed." He answers, flipping to the next page.

"It's drew not drawed." I correct him and look at the picture of the small bird. He flips the page and it's a picture of her bedroom in Rivendell. "That is your nana's old bedroom." I explain as the memory of the night we couldn't stop laughing comes into mind.

"It wasn't yours too?" Thranduil asks curiously.

"No it was not." I answer and he looks confused.

"Why didn't you and nana have the same room?" Thranduil asks.

"We didn't share a room because we were not together yet." I answer and my son's faces shows he's not pleased with that answer.

"I thought you loved each other?" I smile at my son's innocence.

"We do Thranduil, and we did then, but we had just gotten together when we had to leave on an adventure, so we didn't share that room together." I answer and he nods and goes back to the book finally satisfied with an answer.

He flips past the pictures and stops on the one of me. "What are you doing ada?" He asks and I smile.

"When your mother and I first met we, well we argued like two children would." I answer and he marks the page.

"Can you tell me the story of how you and nana met?" He asks as he pulls the blanket up. He even puts it over my legs.

"Yes I will." I answer and he lays his head on my lap. "Well I met your mother when she was twelve. Your great grandfather Elrond had come to Mirkwood with her and grandpa Elessar. After their short visit for two weeks they had allowed your nana to stay for a month…"

**~Elora~**

"Ada, I know it's dangerous, especially with Thranduil but…" 

"Elora, you are also pregnant, can you not wait until we figure out where Elthalion's army is and then leave for Mirkwood?" Ada asks and I sigh.

"Ada, for all we know that could take months! How do we know if it was an army he was talking about? Ada, I love you and I love nana, and I love Eldarion. I love this place as well but I want to raise my children in Mirkwood. Legolas will need to take the throne one day and we can not be here when that day comes." I argue but with a light tone.

"Elora, I do not want to see you hurt or worse, that is all." Ada replies softly.

"I know ada. Though, you should know by now that Legolas won't let anything happen to me. Not to mention King Thranduil and Queen Arla are also with us. The guard with us will be Calaen and Tauriel as well as a few other trusted warriors. Ada you need not worry about me as much anymore. I can protect myself and have people around me who will protect me." I point out and ada wraps his arms around me.

"I know. I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Ada says and I want to cry now.

"Don't say things like that or else I'll cry!" I scold and step back. Ada kisses my forehead and I kiss his cheek.

"I will come back to visit and I hope you come to visit once in a while. I would like to see my baby brother grow up somewhat." I state and he puts my hair behind my ear.

"Where did all the years go?" Ada asks and I stare into his blue eyes.

"There are still many more to come that you and nana can witness." I answer and he puts his chin on top of my head. "You're the perfect father for me you know that right?" I ask softly, hugging him.

"You have told me something like that before." He answers and I remain in his arms, wanting to spend this last night here in Minas Tirith with him. "There will be lots of people here who will miss you. Did you hear that Pippin and Merry are planning to move here with their wives?" Ada asks and I smile.

"No I did not, those two rascals. Everybody left before I had the chance to say goodbye, they seem to do that lately. I also have come to learn that Pippin took a liking to Faramir and became close friends with him. Pippin saved Faramir from being burned alive by, and with, his father. And Merry really likes you and I think he feels obliged to look after Pippin who is so much younger." I answer and ada smiles.

"Yes those two are quite lively." Ada states happily.

"I think I will retire to my room. If I know KIng Thranduil he is going to want to leave early, something he passed onto his son. Damn Greenleafs." I tease and ada laughs.

"Yes they will want to leave early. I love you Elora."

"I love you to ada." I hug him and give him one last kiss on the cheek as he does me. I should see my mother as well. I head down to my mother's room first. I knock on the door.

"Come in." She answers and I go in to her feeding Eldarion.

"Nana, I came to tell you Legolas and I will be leaving for Mirkwood in the morning." I state and close the door behind me. I watch my mother and then it hits me. I fought so long just to see her again and now I'm leaving her again.

I was once told that it is hardest to leave your mother. It is true. I find myself wanting to cry thinking about it. It is even hard to leave my father. I have been through so much with him and it was all to see my mother again. "So I hear. I bet little Thranduil is excited." Nana replies and I nod.

"Yes he is, he wanted to leave tonight." I answer and sit beside her. "Nana. I want to go, I want to raise my kids in Mirkwood but I don't want to leave you...ever." I confess and Nana fixes her nightgown and gets up to put Eldarion in his crib. She comes back and sits next to me.

"I do not want you to change your mind but I too do not want you to leave, ever. But you have grown into a fine young woman and are an excellent mother. Elora, I know how you feel. My own mother sailed to Valinor when I was young, I did not want her to leave but she could not recover from her injuries here. In your situation it would be best to raise your children in Mirkwood around their own kind. Besides their father will one day become King will he not?" Nana asks and I put my head on her shoulder.

"Nana, if I am going to be honest. I will be writing you letters everyday." I state and nana kisses my forehead.

"Your father and I will be overjoyed every time we receive one." Nana replies and I sit up.

"But I think Thranduil will want to come visit often." I point out, remembering how he plays with ada and nana whenever they aren't busy.

"He has an uncle that he'll want to play with and, he has a heart like his mother." Nana replies softly and in her voice I can hear her love for me.

"Yes that is true. In Helm's Deep I told Legolas that I didn't want our children to see such a scene as war and that hope holds true, I don't want our children to see something so horrific." I state thinking about the lingering threat.

"And may they never. Your father and I had the same hope for you but as you have said these last two years, you are your father's daughter." Nana states and I smile.

"And forever I will remain my father's daughter." I reply then sit up and think about Thranduil. "My eldest son has already experienced the fear of his father not returning, I wish he wouldn't have to experience it again." I state and nana wraps her arm around me and then places her other hand on my stomach.

I feel the kick of tiny feet and my eyes widen. "That is the first time I have felt a kick from them." I state and nana smiles. I smile as well.

"Looks like one of them will really like you nana." I state happily.

"Elora, yes another war will come to these lands but as you have proven to all of us, hope and love are more powerful than any evil to exist." Nana says, and I feel that spark of hope I will always carry with me.

"Yes and it will forever be true. I will stay with my decision to go to Mirkwood knowing that I will see you again soon, after all I'm sure you want to be around for the birth your twin grandchildren." Nana smiles at me and places her hand gently on my stomach and I get two kicks instead of one.

"Yes I would like to be."

"I'm going to go check on my son then crawl into bed with Legolas. I love you nana."

"I love you to Elora, sleep well." Nana kisses my forehead and I kiss her cheek.

I head to the room right next to nana's and ada's. I open the door and my heart warms at the sight. Thranduil is asleep with his head on Legolas's chest. Legolas has an arm around Thranduil and is also asleep soundly. I go over and pull the blanket up over both of them. "Goodnight my two lovely boys." I whisper and kiss Thranduil on the head and Legolas lightly on the lips.

Legolas stirs and his eyes open. "Elora." I smile as he carefully puts our son on his bed without waking him. He gets up and pulls the blanket over Thranduil then turns to me. I take his hand and put it to my stomach where I feel two kicks. Legolas's face brightens and he leans down and kisses me.

"You could have stayed asleep there, it was so cute." I state and Legolas's grin gets bigger.

"I would have if you hadn't kissed me." He replies happily and I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him quickly.

"Alright then I won't kiss you next time I find you asleep with our son, or any of our children." I state and he turns back to Thranduil.

"How did we create such an amazing son?" He asks and I slip my hand into his.

"He takes after his father." I answer softly.

"Let's head to our room now melamin." He whispers and we do just that.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ada! I want my own horse!" Thranduil calls as Legolas sits him on top of Cyran.

"My prince!" Eomer comes down to us and has Arod trailing behind him. Arod goes up to Legolas and nudges his face. "He will not let no other man handle him nor will he bear them." Eomer explains and Legolas pets Arod's nose. "I give him to you as a gift and it seems just in time as your son said he wishes for a horse." Eomer states and Legolas's smiles.

"Yes it seems he does. When we visit I will entrust you with his riding lessons and whenever you may choose to visit." Legolas replies and Eomer bows his head.

"My prince, it seems I have become quite attached to your son and your company as well as Lady Elora's I would like to accompany you back to Mirkwood and remain there for a few years time." Eomer replies and Legolas looks to his father who gives an approving nod.

"You may come with us then Eomer, son of Eomund."

"Uncle Eomer is coming? Yay!" Thranduil states and I laugh merrily.

"Thranduil, just as you are too young for a bow you are too young for a horse. You will ride with uncle Eomer. I will ride Cyran while Arod will bear our belongings for the journey home." Legolas explains to him and Thranduil pouts.

"I want to grow up fast so I can have a bow and horse like you ada." Thranduil states and I smirk.

"Don't grow up too fast Thranduil, your ada might have a heart attack if you do." I tease and Legolas laughs along with the rest of our company.

"What's a heart attack?" Thranduil asks and I sigh.

"You will find out when when you're older a begin your studies." Legolas answers the smile on my face doesn't seem to want to go away. Ada and nana come down and it seems like all of Minas Tirith is here.

"Ada, nana." I greet them with a hug and then look down to my baby brother. "Eldarion." I greet him with a kiss on his forehead. He smiles and my eyes widen.

"Well someones loves his big sister." Ada points out and I smile.

"I will return as soon as I can or needed." I say to the tiny infant and he pulls at my hair. I smile and kiss his forehead one last time. I look between my parents. Ada pulls me into his arms.

"Don't you go and grow up on me Elora, you're still my baby girl." Ada says and kisses my forehead. I kiss his cheek. I go to nana, kissing her cheek.

"I will always be your baby girl." I state to both of them and they both hug me.

"Be safe lellig." Nana whispers and I look into her eyes seeing all the love she has for me. Ada goes over to Legolas.

"I will nana." I reply and she kisses my cheekbone.

"So you say but you're just as reckless as your father and always will be." Nana says and I laugh.

"I am my father's daughter." I state and I seem to say that a lot but alas is still proves to be true.

"Melamin, time to go." Legolas calls out. I head over and he helps me onto Loriel. Legolas mounts Cyran and off we go. I look back one last time at my parents. They smile and wave.

I refuse to let myself cry. I smile and wave back. Before my eyes a vision of ada, nana, and Eldarion, and a girl flashes. Eldarion looks about to be the age of ten and beside him a girl who looks impeccably like nana, more so than myself, stands at his side. She is about the age of five. My parents are both partially grey haired.

The vision fades and my parents and infant brother stand in the distance. I turn back to the front and happy tears stream down my face. "Legolas, times like this I appreciate my gift of foresight. I'll have a baby sister in five years time." I state and he turns to me and smiles.

"Ah, and I'll a brother in a years time." Legolas states and my eyes widen and a a laugh escapes my mouth.

"Well, it looks like things are starting to take a happier turn for once." I state and Legolas smiles at me.

"Yes, yes it is." I look at Thranduil who avidly talks to Eomer about fairies. He's fascinated with them.

Nightfalls and we stop to make camp. I am wary because of my son and I know there are still orcs out there and the lingering threat Elthalion made has me on edge. "Nana! What's that coming towards us?" Thranduil asks. My eyes widen.

"Orcs." I answer and hear swords being drawn. Legolas get's in front of Thranduil and I with his bow at the ready.

"Nana, what are orcs?" Thranduil asks, scared.

"Evil creatures that were once, a very very long time ago, elves." I answer keeping Thranduil close to me. He clings to my legs. I look and the orcs are becoming less and less, they keep falling.

"Ha haugh!" I hear a familiar voice shout and smirks crack both mine and Legolas's faces. "Finally I have outscored you elvish princeling!" Gimli states and I burst into laughter as our old dwarf friend approaches us.

"Gimli! Dear friend what brings you this way?" Legolas asks and King Thranduil looks on with distaste...he really doesn't like dwarves.

"Uncle Gimli!" Thranduil runs over to Gimli and hugs him.

"Ah! Young Thranduil! Where is your lovely mother?" Gimli asks and I step forward. "I see your pregnancy goes well. Where are you off to?" Gimli asks happily.

"We are traveling to Mirkwood, where we will live from now on." I answer and King Thranduil clears his throat.

"Ah! King Thranduil, and honour to meet you." Gimli bows respectfully. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin." Gimli adds and King Thranduil stares with an unchanging cold stare.

"He is a good friend ada and was a member of the Fellowship." Legolas informs him happily.

"Ah, well let us get some rest." King Thranduil turns away and heads back to the company.

"My apologies Gimli, my father is not found of dwarves." Legolas states and Thranduil goes over to Legolas.

"Ada, up! I'm tired." He says and Legolas lifts him.

"Aye, I know that. Was it not you who captured Thorin's company?" Gimli asks and Legolas's face falls. Seeing this Gimli quickly apologizes, "I am sorry I meant not to bring up memories." Gimli says and Legolas places a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no harm done and you are quite correct." Legolas replies and Thranduil pats his cheek. "What is it Ion nin?" Legolas asks gently.

"I want to go lay with annadar." He answers so Legolas puts him down and he goes over to where King Thranduil sits.

"I will take my leave now as I am on my way to visit kin in the iron hills." Gimli states. "I bid you two well. Farewell until we meet again!" Gimli calls over his shoulder as he joins the group of dwarves he was with.

"That was a nice little run-in." I state and take Legolas's hand. He doesn't respond. "Legolas?" I ask squeezing his hand and arm. I move in front of him and cup his cheek. "Legolas, look at me." I order softly, concerned. He looks down and his blue eyes show pain. "What is it that troubles your heart melamin?" I ask softly.

"A memory." He answers, putting his hands on my hips. "Tauriel loved a dwarf in the company, Kili was his name. He was young, one of Thorin's nephews I believe. While escaping from my kingdom he was shot in the knee by a morgul arrow. In Lake Town Tauriel had healed him. During the battle he sacrificed his life to protect Tauriel, she watched him die." Legolas says and tears slip down my cheeks.

"That is so sad." I point out and wipe away my tears.

"Melamin, you still amaze me. You have such a big heart, no wonder everybody begins to like you as soon as you say 'hi' to them." Legolas says and holds me close.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit." I reply and he kisses me. I think to myself while standing there in Legolas's arms. _I wonder what Kili was like? What would have happened if he did not die? _I ask myself those two questions over and over again until a cry pierces the comfortable silence. Legolas and I first turn to our son who is wide away and shaking in KIng Thranduil's arms.

"What in all of Arda was that?" Tauriel asks and I look around. It's pierces the night again and this time closer. My ears ring.

"What the.." I trail off and spot a figure in the distance. It's come toward us.

"Stop! Show yourself!" King Thranduil yells and the figure comes into the light of our fire, his face is hidden by the hood of his cloak. "Who are you?" King Thranduil asks as he hands Thranduil to me slowly. Legolas pushes us back to Tauriel and keep his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I am known as Thurindor, but Lady Elora would know me by my other worldly name, Lyndon." The man throws back his hood and the face I thought I would never see again is right in front of me.

"Lyndon! What in all of Arda?" I ask happily but surprised. He smiles, his green eyes shining.

"It has been long milady and I see you have grown! And what's this!? A beautiful child rests on your hip! I take it he is yours?" Lyndon asks happily and I nod.

"Yes, his father is Prince Legolas." I answer and Lyndon...or Thurindo steps back and bows respectfully.

"My deepest apologies, I was overjoyed to see an old friend I forgot my manners my lord." Thurindor bows respectfully.

I got up to Legolas and stand beside him. "Legolas, meet Lyndon, or I guess Thurindor. He was and is, one of my best friends." I explain and Legolas looks jealous.

"I do not mean to bring such a happy meeting to a low but I bring news from Rivendell, Elthalion had rallied a force of ten thousand remaining orcs before he died. They have been seen marching north from Dol Guldor, towards your kingdom my King." Thurindor explains and I feel Legolas tense beside me.

"Then we must return with haste. We must ride now." King Thranduil urges and Legolas walks after him. I watch and they seem to be arguing. Queen Arla goes over to them and I turn back to Thurindor.

"Hannon le Thurindor, but I must ask you to leave now, please." I beg and he nods in understanding.

"I hope to speak with you on better terms." He replies and begins to leave.

"You two! I said enough! What kind of example are you setting for Thranduil?" Queen Arla asks them and they look at her crossly.

"I will not make my wife ride through the night, she is pregnant and I will not force my son to..." Legolas argues and I sigh.

"Legolas Greenleaf! Your worry will be the death of you!" I state, interrupting him. He looks over at me no less angry than he was two seconds ago. "Legolas, Thranduil is already asleep on my hip and yes, I am quite obviously pregnant but I will be fine." I argue and he is about to argue but I continue before he has a chance. "I have gone days without sleep and you know that better than anybody else. _Both _you and your father need to stop this bickering! Now, Queen Arla, are we riding or no?" I ask, ignoring the two ellons who protest.

"Yes we are." She answers and both KIng Thranduil and Legolas stop talking. "Legolas, Thranduil, get on your horses we are leaving."

"Yes dear."

"Yes nana."

I hand Thranduil to Eomer carefully and head over to Loriel. Arms help me onto her back. "Hannon le, Legolas." He goes over to Cyran and jumps on without a glance at me. I sigh knowing I have angered him. We ride on in uncomfortable silence.

Mid afternoon comes by and the only voices that can be heard are Calaen's, Tauriel's, and Thranduil's. I look over at Legolas and he stares ahead of us. I look around and I recognize the land, we come to the forest line and if we travel through the night once again we shall reach the Halls of Thranduil by morning.

Legolas and I both jump when we hear our son's cry break the silence. "My prince! My apologies! I was going to let him ride with me but he jumped from lord Eomer's horse to mine and I did not quite catch him." Calaen explains and I slide of Loriel and pick up Thranduil. He cries and holds his arm.

"Thranduil! You should not be jumping horse from horse because this is what happens." I scold and inspect his arm. "I do believe you have broken it." I state and Legolas comes over.

"That was a reckless thing to do Thranduil." Legolas says and Thranduil looks down. Legolas takes a large piece of cloth and puts it on Thranduil, using it as a sling. I look up and Legolas sighs and pulls us both close.

"NO! I don't want to be held!" Thranduil squirms and jumps out of my arms and runs off.

"Thranduil Greenleaf!" Four voices shout, two of them being Legolas and I, the other two being King Thranduil and Queen Arla.

Legolas and I go in the direction our son went in. We find him crying under a tree, a giant spider is crawling down from the tree. "Thranduil!" Legolas yells and runs and grabs our son coming back over to me. He puts Thranduil down, Thranduil runs off again. I hear the dying sound of a spider as I turn after my son.

"Thranduil Greenleaf!" I shout and run my fingers through my hair.

"No! I don't want to see them!" I hear Thranduil yell and his grandfather comes over with him over his shoulder. Our company comes behind King Thranduil. Legolas walks over and takes Thranduil.

Legolas sets him down smacks him on the butt. Thranduil begins to cry. "You shouldn't have run off like that! It's dangerous out here Thranduil, you could have been hurt worse than you already are." Legolas scolds and I go over.

"Go away! I hate you!" Thranduil yells as he turns and sits down. Legolas looks very hurt and unsure about what to do. I go over and pick Thranduil up and turn him towards Legolas and I. "I hate you to!" He yells at me and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Thranduil Greenleaf you're grounded. No bedtime story and no dessert after supper." I state and he bursts into tears again. "Why did you run off?" I ask, picking him up and he turns away from my gaze.

"Thranduil, look at your mother when she is talking to you." Legolas says sternly.

"You and ada weren't talking!" He wails and buries his face into my shoulder and wraps his uninjured arm around my neck. His little shoulders are shaking with sobs. I turn to Legolas and he places a hand on Thranduil's back. "Don't fight no more." Thranduil cries and I kiss his temple.

"Thranduil, go to you father." I hand him to Legolas, he doesn't meet his gaze. He cries harder.

"I don't hate you ada! Please don't hate me!" He cries and Legolas rubs his back.

"I don't hate you Thranduil, just don't say that ever again." Legolas replies softly.

"I don't hate you either nana." Thranduil says turning to me. "Am I still grounded?" He asks looking at the ground.

"Yes, that is what happens when you do things like run off and say 'I hate you'." I answer and he sniffles. I look up into blue eyes and we share a knowing glance. This all happened because we weren't talking. Legolas wraps a free arm around my waist.

"Thranduil, you must also understand that for a while your mother and I may not be speaking, not because we are fighting but because I have to tend to my duties as a Prince, just as you will have to one day." Legolas explains and Thranduil nods.

We head back to our horses, Calaen takes Thranduil. Legolas comes over and helps me onto Loriel. "I love you Elora." He says and kisses my hand.

"I love you too Legolas." I reply and squeeze his hand, since I can't really lean down. He goes over Cyran.

As we begin to ride his words to Thranduil haunt me. I remember that time in Rivendell when he had been busy with 'business' and I was left to do my own thing. I felt so lonely then even though I had the rest of the fellowship around. How will Thranduil be without his father constantly around like he is used to? Stupid Elthalion, stupid jealousy, stupid orcs.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

We reach the Halls of Thranduil and are swarmed by guards all telling King Thranduil multiple things at once. "Silence!" King Thranduil yells in a booming voice. "I will see to you all one at a time _after _I get my family settled in. Can you not see that I have young grandson with me and my daughter-in-law is pregnant and I myself have matters to clear up concerning my wife." King Thranduil states as Queen Arla reveals herself from behind us. All eyes turn to her. There are murmurs heard amongst the crowd but eyes drift from Queen Arla, to me, to Legolas who Thranduil now sits with, and then finally rest on King Thranduil. "Now if you will give my family and I to rest for a moments time as we have just returned home, pressing matters will be dealt with swiftly, now leave our side unless you are to be of use." King Thranduil says and the crowd disperses.

We ride to the stables. Legolas helps me off Loriel. I feel a sudden pain in my pelvic area and bend over slightly. "Legolas, babies." I state and his blue eyes widen.

"Nana! How common are early births?!" Legolas asks, panicking.

"Not too common. It can happen for many reasons though. Why?" She asks as she turns around. Legolas picks me up and her blue eyes widen in understanding.

"Thranduil! Call a healer...make that two!" Queen Arla yells at King Thranduil as she comes over and places her hands on my stomach.

"Why what is….on it." He states halfway through his question.

"Legolas, quickly take her to the house of healing." Queen Arla instructs calmly. Legolas does as his mother says very quickly.

**~Legolas~**

Four hours later and I'm holding my newborn son and daughter. Elora fell asleep three hours go and ada and nana have gone to tend to business matters while I sit in the nursery with my three little bundles of joy. "Ada, I want to hold Arlayna." Thranduil whispers so I switch with him. He sits on the floor and Arlayna reaches up to his face.

Iolas pulls at my hair and puts it in his mouth. "Iolas, you can't eat ada's hair." I state and Thranduil laughs.

"Legolas?" Ada asks in a whisper, from the door.

"Yes ada?" I ask and he comes in and looks down at the infant in my arms.

"My goodness, you and Elora make beautiful children." Ada compliments and my face gets hot. "Iolas looks exactly like you when you were a baby, no lie." Ada states and I hand Iolas to him. "Hey there little guy. You look just like your ada. You're going to grow up to be just like your ada." Ada coos and I stare in awe. Put a baby in my father's arms and he turns into a completely different man.

"Ada, earlier someone called me Thranduil Legolasion, why?" Thranduil asks and I smile in pride.

"Because Legolasion means son of Legolas so they were just saying Hello Thranduil, son of Legolas." I explain and his eyebrows knit together.

"So what would Arlayna be because she's not a boy." Thranduil points out and I laugh.

"She would be Arlayna Legolasiel."

"We are never naming any of our future daughters that." Elora states teasingly from the door. "Thranduil, someone wants to meet you." Elora adds and Calaen comes in with his son.

"This is my son, Elborn." Calaen introduces him and Thranduil hands Arlayna to Elora and cautiously goes up to the boy.

"Hello! My name is Thranduil Greenleaf!" Thranduil greets him cheerfully and I smile as Elborn's face lights up/

"Want to come play?!" Elborn asks excitedly and Thranduil turns back to us.

"Go on, go play." Elora encourages. "Just don't get into any trouble!" She calls after them as the run out of the room and down the hall.

"My prince, I apologize in advance if they do get into trouble." Calaen says and I smile.

"There is no need to apologize, they are children they are bound to get in trouble one way or another, besides, Thranduil's arm is broken, he has to be careful." I reply and Arlayna begins to cry in my arms. "I believe she is hungry." I hand her to Elora and she hands Iolas to me.

Elora sits in the chair and looks up at me. "Help with the dress please." She says and I turn to ada Calaen they nod and head out. Ada closes the door behind him. I lay Iolas in his crib then go untie Elora's dress. I kiss her cheek then pick up Iolas again.

"Melamin, I feel a need to apologize. If I had not lost my temper and let my pride get in the way then Thranduil wouldn't have run off and maybe you wouldn't have given birth early."

"Legolas, it is not your fault I had an early birth. The healers said that it was because somehow I ate a herb that induced birth. I have a feeling that Elthalion has something to do with this. If it was him I fail to see how this would cause us pain or worry. Although I do believe he thought that with three children to look after that maybe I would not go to battle but that will not stop me." Elora explains and I sigh.

"Elora, you are too reckless for your own good. When war does come I do wish for you to stay with our children, at least in case…."

"Say one more word Thranduilion and I won't sleep with you for a week." Elora threatens, her tone dead serious.

"Elora you can't deny that there is a risk of that happening." I continue and she sighs.

"I hate it when you're right, almost as much as I hate when Mithrandir is right." Elora states and looks up at me.

"You leave me Legolas and I will find some way to drag your ass back here and kill you myself." Elora threatens and I kiss her forehead.

"You, my wife, are one of a kind. I hope our daughter is just like you." I reply and she smiles.

"Now that I look at her fully she looks like ada." Elora points out and I take in what I can see of my daughter's face.

"Yes, I remember clearly what Aragorn looked like when he was born and you are right, she does look like him." I state and Elora shakes her head.

"How often do you get to say your husband is over a thousand years older than your father. In the other world our relationship would be illegal." Elora teases and I laugh.

"How often do you get to say that your wife is two thousand, nine hundred and sixteen years younger than you." I tease and she kisses my lips. I return the kiss, deepening it.

"You're old ada!" Thranduil yells and Elora pulls away laughing hard. "Me and Elborn are hungry ada!" He continues and I hush him.

"Thranduil, your brother and sister are sleeping and I am not old." I state defensively and Elora just laughs harder.

"Oh yeah how old is nana?" Thranduil asks childishly.

"She will be seventeen on March 16th." I answer and Thranduil raises an eyebrow.

"Told you you're old." He replies and Elora starts laughing again. I turn to her to see her wiping away tears from laughing so hard.

"Thranduil first, when you're speaking it's 'Elborn and I' not 'Me and Elborn' and second, not matter how funny that was, your father is not old, if you want to bug someone about being old go bug your annadar, who is seven thousand two hundred and forty years old." Elora states and Thranduil's eyes widen.

Forgetting about his hunger he runs off down the hall with Elborn and all we here is, "Annadar!"

"How is your father going to react when Thranduil calls him old?" Elora asks and I laugh.

"I am debating whether or not I want to find out." I answer and she laughs as she lays Arlayna in the crib. I do the same with Iolas.

"WHAT?! I am not old!" Elora and I both burst out laughing at father's shout that I am sure the entire kingdom heard. Us two try to calm down but we end up falling to the floor we are laughing so hard. We calm down and both wipe away tears.

"Legolas, how did your son get the nonsense of me being old in his head?" Ada asks as he comes into the room. Elora and I try to hold back our smiles but that just turns into us laughing harder than the first time.

"A-ada, I-I am so sorry!" I reply but can't stop laughing.

"Sure, you just wait until your grandchild call you old then we'll see who'll be laughing." Ada states and turns back down the hall.

"This has been some first day home." Elora states as we check on the babies, Iolas is awake...whoops. I pick up Iolas and bounce him. I turn to see Elora pulling the pink blanket over Arlayna.

I turn my attention back to Iolas who has fallen right back to sleep. Elora and I leave the room. We go up to the throne room but as soon as we see ada sitting proudly in his throne with one leg over the other we burst into laughter once again. The guards are even laughing, obviously having heard what happened.

"M-my king, this letter has ju-just arrived." A guard informs ada trying to keep his composure. Elora and I struggle to keep from laughing at this.

"Very well, I bid you return to your duties." Ada replies and I see the corners of his lips turning up in a small smirk. We hear the guard's laugh once he is far enough away.

All three of us burst into laughter once again. It has been long since I saw my father laugh so merrily. "I wonder what Mithrandir would do if he were here?" Elora asks as we calm down.

"Oh I think you would be glad to know that I too had a merry laugh when I heard King Thranduil yell." Mithrandir states as he comes up. He has a smile on his face. "I hear you had an early birth Elora and you are doing fine, how are the two new additions to the family?" Mithrandir asks in a happy tone.

"They are healthy and sleeping right now." Elora answers with a smile on her face.

"Ah, that is wonderful to hear." Mithrandir's face falls and he looks between all three of us. Nan comes in hurriedly and whispers something in ada's ear then turns to us.

"I hate to ruin such a lovely moment but Mithrandir comes to bear us news of Elthalion's forces. Which are quickly approaching, they will be here in four days time." Nana explains sadly. Elora and I both turn to Gandalf.

"What Queen Arla speaks is the truth. Faramir and another guard were doing patrols when they were attacked by a small group of orcs. Do not worry they got away with only minor scratches. Elthalion has grown an army that will take all the forces of Middle-Earth to defeat. Men, elves, hobbits, dwarves, and eagles alike, this war is greater than any Middle-Earth has seen and probably ever will. Elthalion had been driven mad with thirst for power, in fact it is almost as if he is Melkor reincarnated." Gandalf states gravely and Elora's hand slips into mine.

"Mithrandir, how is this possible? How can one man create an army so large?" Ada asks, rising from his throne and coming down to stand with us.

"I am afraid that while we were focused on the threat of Sauron and the ring of power Elthalion was busy with his own evil. It seems he was planning this for many years. The lust and jealousy he showed of Elora was only a ploy, a distraction while his plans finalized. Through this distraction he learned our weaknesses, both physical and emotional." Gandalf answers and Elora's fingers tighten around my hand. "Elthalion's strategy is to attack each kingdom of Middle-Earth separately. Elthalion may be dead but there is one person still alive that new of his plans, you have met her." Gandalf states and we all go dead silent.

"Wynnter." Elora states.

"Yes." Gandalf confirms in a low voice. "This war...could very well be the last war of Middle-Earth." He adds and I exchange a worrisome glance with ada.

"So we go into it like we always do. We hold tight to those we love and we keep hope. This war not be the last war of Middle-Earth, but through all the battles I have been through evil will not prevail. We will win this war, yes many lives will be lost there is, sadly, no way to prevent that but the lives will not be lost in vain we will emerge victorious, just as we always have." Elora says and I stare at the woman I love in awe and wonder. "In Helm's Deep Legolas told me to show the enemy why they should fear me. It's time that all the free folks of Middle-Earth show any evil forces why they should fear them." Elora adds, determination and strength in her voice.

"And so we will." Ada replies and we all exchange determined looks.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I lie in bed wishing that Legolas was beside me to make it even warmer. He is keeping patrol through the night. I grab his pillow and hug it, bringing my knees up. I roll over and close my eyes, trying to fall asleep. _What would happen if I wasn't born? _I ask myself as I feel sleep about to take over.

_I look around I see Legolas shooting countless arrows at orcs. "Wynnter call this off at once!" King Thranduil yells._

_"No." Wynnter sneers. With swift movements Wynnter moves away from King Thranduil. She pulls a dagger out from her waist belt and throws it. It finds its target, Legolas's chest. Legolas grunts and falls to his knees. _

"_Legolas!" King Thranduil runs over to his son. Legolas coughs up blood and rests his head on his father's chest. "Legolas, you'll be alright!" King Thranduil shouts but Legolas is motionless and pale. _

"_No!" I scream. "Legolas!" _

I bolt upright in bed and Legolas runs into the room, throwing the door open. I burst into tears and he rushes over and pulls me into his arms. I wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder. "Was it a premonition?" He asks softly and I shake my head. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving." He whispers and kisses the top of my ear. "Let us both sleep now melamin."

Legolas gets up and takes off his tunic and I stare, still amazed by his amazing physique. "Were you serious back when I had that cut on my hip and you said you'd walk around shirtless if it kept me healthy?" I ask and he turns to me and smiles.

"Of course I was, nothing is more important than my wife." Legolas answers and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Our kids better be more important! But I know what you're saying." I reply and he crawls into bed with his pants still on. I press my body to his and feel his heart beat quicken for a moment as I place my hand on his chest. I smile knowing that I still do that to him. "Gi melin, Legolas." I whisper and he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Gi melin, Elora." His kisses the top of my head and I close my eyes as our heat mixes and warms up the once cold bed.

Morning comes and I wake up to a very light snoring. His arms are still wrapped tightly around me. I trace shapes on his chest and wait for him to wake up. I decide to take this moment to watch him sleep, as he probably has with me, many times. He looks so peaceful and careless. He looks as innocent as our children.

He has grown since the day I met him, of course. He seems older but yet remains to hold youth in his face. I have seen him act childish, though it is rare. I do hope that I get to see that side of him more often when this war is over. I want to see him play with our children and he himself be a kid again.

My head pounds in a skull-splitting pain. I press my forehead against his chest.

**~Legolas~**

I wake up when I feel pressure on my chest. Elora has her forehead pressed against it, her way of waking me up. She's having a premonition. I wrap my arms more securely around her. "Elora, what are you seeing?" I ask trying, in some way, to ease the burden of all the things she could possibly be seeing.

"Thousands upon thousands of soldiers. Corsairs, spiders, Uruk-hai, orcs, goblins, trolls, mûmakils. Wynnter stands above them, they are in Dol Guldor. The boy looks scared, he's chained to her." Elora passes out, I hold her close to me rubbing her arm and leaving kisses along her hairline.

The door opens and Thranduil comes in. "Thranduil, what did I tell you about knocking?" I ask and he looks down.

"I'm sorry ada, I forgot. It won't happen again." He answers, then looks back up at me.

"What is it that you need my little prince?" I ask softly and he turns his gaze to Elora.

"I'm hungry and grandma told me to come get nana because the Iolas and Arlayna are hungry too." Thranduil answers matter-of-factly.

"We will be out in a few minutes, go play for now alright." I reply and he nods and leaves quickly. I shake Elora to see if that will bring her out of the premonition. Her eyes flutter open and she clings to me.

"She's planning to attack, at nightfall. Her targets, my father, your father, my grandfather, Thorin the third, any person with power who stands in her way." Elora says shakily.

"We will send word to Gondor, Dale, Rivendell, and Erebor with haste. Come, we also have hungry mouths to feed." I remind her and she gets up with me. We dress and head out of our room to tend to our children and then to business.

**~Elora~**

It is now late afternoon and soldiers hurry about the halls, preparing weapons, horses, and saying goodbye to their families. My own husband stands with me at the gates. I have Arlayna and he has Iolas while Thranduil stands in between us. "Ada! I don't want you to go! Please!" Thranduil begs with tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I have to ion nin, to make sure that you and everybody else stay safe." Legolas replies, putting his free hand on top of Thranduil's head.

"You have to be safe too! That way you can keep protecting nana." Thranduil points out and I feel the tears well up.

"Thranduil, you have to protect nana too, while I'm gone."

"Who's going to protect you ada?" Thranduil asks looking up at Legolas, who looks like he's not to cry.

"Annadar will, and so will grandpa Elessar, and uncle Eomer, and the rest of our family." Legolas answers and Thranduil shakes his head.

"Not good enough! Take me with you! I want to protect you ada." Thranduil exclaims and Legolas shakes his head.

"No Thranduil, war is one thing I hope you never have to experience. Your job is to stay here and protect your siblings and mother." Legolas replies and Thranduil cries harder.

"No! Ada! Don't go!" Thranduil sobs into his father's shoulder and the tears finally win, quickly sliding down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. I look to make sure they didn't land on Arlayna's face. "Please take me with you?! Th-that w-way I kn-know you'll come home to-to na..na!" Thranduil sobs and more tears stream down my cheeks.

"Thranduil, please." Legolas pleads, the unshed tears evident in his voice. "Please stay here and show my how brave you are. What are you going to do if an Orc tries to get to your siblings and nana?" Legolas asks and Thranduil sniffs.

"Kill the filth." He answers and Legolas kisses his forehead.

"That's my little prince." Legolas stands up and our eyes lock.

"You die out there and I'll find a way to bring you back and kill you myself twelve times over Greenleaf." I threaten, with a tear-choked voice. He smiles sadly.

"I won't leave you melamin. I'll come home, Aragorn will come home, ada will come home, we'll all come home." Legolas replies and puts his forehead to mine.

"You better. I'm not out there to cover your ass this time." I reply sternly and he tsks at me.

"Swearing isn't lady like." He scolds and a crooked smile finds my lips.

"Whoever said I was lady like?" I ask rhetorically.

"My prince, we are ready to leave." Calaen states and Legolas turns to him and nods. He hands Iolas to me then kisses me, long and lovingly.

"Please come home." I whisper, my lips gently brushing against his.

"I will, I promise. Gi melin, aier." He whispers back using the nickname I haven't heard in a while.

"Gi melin, Lego." I reply and he kisses my one last time then kisses the foreheads of each of our children. He goes up beside his father then mounts Cyran. A soldier blows the horn and the army beings to march. Legolas and his father turn back and give us quick nods before turning away.

"Ada! Annadar! I love you!" Thranduil yells then starts crying again. Once the army has gone through the gates are closed. Of course the full army was split in half, half go, half stay.

"Come Thranduil, let us have something to eat." I say softly and he curls his fingers into my dress as we head in. I look down at my eldest and see tears drip off his face. Instead of going to the dining hall I turn and head to the nursery. I put Iolas and Arlayna in their cribs and then I pick up Thranduil and hold him. He starts sobbing with no sign of stopping any time soon. Not like I expect him to.

I let silent tears roll down my cheeks. I kiss Thranduil's cheek and for the first time ever I feel useless. "Everybody will come home right nana?" Thranduil asks and I answer him the only way I can, the truth.

"I don't know Thranduil."

"But, ada will come home right?" He asks hopefully, looking at me with bright blue eyes. This is what I had hoped I would never have to experience.

How can I tell my son that his father might not come home? How do I tell such an innocent child that he'll lose someone that he loves so much, someone so close to him? What can I tell him? If I tell him his father will come home and he doesn't that'll damage him so much.

"Nana?" Thranduil asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Do you believe your father will come home?" I ask him and he nods. "Then hold onto that hope ion nin." I state and he places his hand on my chest, pressing the necklace, that Lady Galadriel gave me, into my skin.

"_This necklace represents the love and hope you hold in your heart. Do not forget it." _

I smile thinking about all the times people have told me to hold onto my hope, to hold onto my love. They all said that it was me who kept them going. I wonder if they realize that it was _them _who kept _me _going. The faces of my friends flash through my mind. Their smiles.

"_You once told me that you were amazed at how I still held so much hope and love within my heart. It's easy. I just hold onto the people who love me and whom I love in return. I have been told that I carry a light in my heart. You're the one who put it there, you are my light, my love, and my hope. Don't you forget that Legolas." _I state mentally and it feels like I can feel him smiling.

"Nana, I'm hungry." Thranduil says, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, you take your sister, they can't stay in their cribs all the time." I point out and pick up Arlayna, handing her to her big brother. "Be careful now." I state as he begins to walk around with her.

"Yes nana. I wouldn't let anything happen to her or Iolas." He replies and my heart warms at his words. I pick up Iolas and we head out to the dining halls, where Queen Arla waits for us. Her and I exchange a knowing glance.

Dinner is silent, except for the occasional question from Thranduil. As we finish up the thought of the oncoming sleepless nights haunts my mind. Ever since that night he slept with me after that horrid nightmare I haven't been able to sleep without him near my side. "Nana. Can I sleep with you tonight, with Arlayna and Iolas?" Thranduil asks and I hold out my hand to him.

"Yes, you can. Goodnight Arla." I state.

"Goodnight grandma." Thranduil says then goes and hugs her.

"Goodnight you two."

Despite having my children with me, I can't fall asleep. It's midnight and I yearn to hear Legolas's voice, to feel his touch on my skin. I didn't realized how attached I am to him until now. How did I become this attached to him? Why did I become so attached to him? Greenleaf, what the hell have you done to me?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

One week and a half. I haven't slept properly, waking up in the middle of night, either because of a nightmare or one or all of my children. Thranduil has nightmares of his father of annadar or both not coming back. I hate Elthalion and Thalion even more even though they are dead. I hate Wynnter. They're the reasons my son fears nevering seeing his father and annadar again. They are the reason that families are losing people they love. They are the reason hell on earth has broke loose. I hate this. Just like in Helm's Deep I find myself wishing that everything evil would just inexplicably fall dead.

"Nana!" Thranduil comes running down the hall and looks scared.

"Thranduil what is wrong?" I ask looking around for any signs of danger.

"Elora." I look up when I hear his voice.

"Legolas?" I ask and he takes my hand.

"Thranduil, go to your grandmother." Legolas orders and Thranduil does as he is told. "Let's go." He pulls me out of the palace and I am so shocked and confused that words escape me.

He pulls me out into the forest and we break into a run. Wait a minute it's foggy and I can barely see what's going around me. Legolas isn't in front of me, that's not his hand, his hand isn't this rough.

"Legolas, where are we going?!" I ask and suddenly I know what's going on. In Rivendell that was not a nightmare. I shake my head as the grip on my wrist tightens.

"Somewhere that you'll be safe my lady!" I shake my head and try to pull back. Tears stream down my cheeks.

"Legolas!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I open my eyes and an arrow hits the imposters chest. The illusion fades and it's a wildman from the west. I turn to the direction the arrow came from. My elven prince swiftly jumps from a branches and runs to me. He wraps me in his arms and I cry into his chest.

"I should have known." I sob and he shushes me.

"No, don't do that melamin. I came back as soon as I sensed that you were in danger. How are you?" He asks and I look up at his blue eyes.

"Losing sleep and missing your kisses. But Legolas, you have to go back they need you in the battle field." I say and then ask myself what the hell I'm saying.

"You need me more." Legolas says and I bury my face into his chest. My head shoots up and I step backward but my attempt to protect him fails. The spider behind him sticks him with its stinger.

"No!" I scream. I draw Legolas's sword and kill the foul creature. I pick Legolas up off the ground and a guard comes running.

"My lady, do you need help?" He asks and I nod. He takes Legolas's other side. He's so limp, my heart races.

"Wait, I think I can handle him, keep my son busy, please. He doesn't need to see his father like this, send Queen Arla please." I state and the guard nods. I head in behind the guard and the gates are closed behind me. "You'll be okay Legolas." I whisper. I kiss his cheek and do my best to get him to the Healing Halls.

I lay him on a bed and cup his right cheek, rubbing my thumb across his cheekbone. Queen Arla runs in with healers on her heels. I step back and she cups her son's face. "He'll be alright my Queen….right?" I ask and she begins to strip his armor and tunic off of him.

"Yes, as soon as we get the poison out." She answers and I nod. I take a chair, refusing to leave. I watch them work over Legolas. They have him on his stomach to get the poison out. I stare at his face and then reach out and run my fingertips over his cheek.

"Gi melin." I whisper in his ear and lightly put my lips to his forehead, just above his eyebrow.

"We are done now." Queen Arla whispers and I nod. "His back will be sore, put this on it as soon as he wakes up." She instructs and I take the cream from her. I put the cream in my lap and put my forehead to Legolas's.

A few hours pass and I'm curled up in the chair. Queen Arla comes in with Iolas and Arlayna. I take them and feed them, she changed them for me. "Hannon le. What is Thranduil doing?" I ask and she smiles.

"He is playing with the guard still. The guard's name is Felaborn if you are wondering." She answers and I nod.

"I will give him thanks as soon as Legolas is up and on his feet." I reply just as my elven prince groans and reaches his hand out for me. I lace my fingers through his and kiss his eyebrow. "Hey there my prince charming." I whisper and a grin finds his face.

"Hey. Are you hurt?" He asks and I giggle.

"No, why would I be? You're very good at protecting me." I answer and he brings my hand to his lips.

"How long was I out?" He asks as I play with his fingers.

"Only three hours." I answer and Thranduil runs in. His eyes widen when he sees Legolas.

"Ada?!" He asks excitedly and Legolas smiles at him.

"Hey there my little Prince." Legolas answers and Thranduil comes over and climbs onto the bed.

"Hi ada! Nana, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are here and so is a girl named Dawn." Thranduil says and I look at Legolas confused. He slowly gets up, picking Thranduil up once he knows he is steady.

I adjust the way I am holding Arlayna and Iolas. "Melamin, let me take Arlayna, you have probably held them both constantly." Legolas says so I hand him our daughter.

We head out to the throne room and I stand in shock when I see Dawn. "We have come to cleanse the forest and to inform you that since all the forces of Middle-Earth have come together, the war shall be over by the middle of next week." Lady Galadriel says and I nod in respectful greeting.

"I will send out three parties right away to take care of whatever spiders and foul creatures are left." Legolas states and turns to Tauriel who nods and goes to fulfill the order.

"Ah that is good."

"Dawn, you lied to me. You told me we wouldn't see each other again." I state and she gives me a sad look.

"Elora, I had my reasons and you must also know that I am your great aunt." Dawn states and I stare in shock. "Yes, I am your grandmother's sister." She adds and I still can't find any words.

"Next time I see my mother and father we have a much needed discussion." I state and Iolas starts crying. "Legolas, I think he wants you." I state.

Legolas puts Thranduil down and takes Iolas. Thranduil comes over to me and Dawn stares in shock. "I never thought my best friend would commit the dirty deed before I." Dawn states and my face turns bright red. She laughs merrily. I kneel down to Thranduil's height.

"Dawn is my best friend. Why don't you go say hi to her." I state and he turns to her. He looks back at me curiously. I gently push him forward. "Go ahead Thranduil." I encourage and he runs over and bows respectfully and starts talking her ear off as she lifts him. I laugh as I hear him launch into an explanation how his ada can kill a thousand orcs.

**~Legolas~**

It was later that night, Elora and I are in our room. Tomorrow Lady Galadriel will be cleansing the forest. "You know Thranduil loves you a lot Legolas. He looks up to you." Elora states as I brush out her hair.

"It makes sense, I am his father." I reply and Elora gets up and takes the brush from me.

"Yes that is true but it's more than that Legolas. You are strong, brave, honorable, you know how to treat a woman, and you are loyal to your friends and I think Thranduil admires that. He told me, the other day, that he wants to be just like you." Elora replies softly.

"Thranduil has my personality but Iolas has my looks while Arlayna looks like her grandfather. I wonder whose personality she'll have?" I ask and Elora puts her head on my chest.

"Nana! Ada!" Thranduil hollers from down the hall. We run out and Thranduil is crying in the middle of the hall.

"Thranduil! What is wrong?" Elora asks, running over to him and picking him up.

"There's a monster in my room!" He cries and we go in to investigate.

"What does the monster look like Thranduil?" I ask and he looks around.

"I-it had two heads! See it's right there!" He points to the corner and I turn on his light and it's a coat rack. I sigh and kiss Thranduil's head as I head over and take the coat rack.

"I'll take this monster out of your room Thranduil. Do you think you could sleep now?" I ask and he nods.

"I love you ada, nana. Goodnight." He says and Elora kisses his forehead as she lays him in his bed and tucks him in.

"Goodnight Thranduil." Elora and I reply as we leave the room. I take Elora's hand. We are about to head back to our room.

"Legolas, Elora. We need to speak with you." Dawn says so we follow her to the garden.

"The hour is late, Dawn, what is so urgent that we must talk now?" I ask and am face to face with the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

"You are right Prince Legolas the hour is late but this matter concerns your son, Thranduil." Both Elora and I go stiff at Lord Celeborn's words.

"He is much like you Elora." Dawn states. "Curious, too curious for his own good." Dawn adds and Elora blushes but it fades right away.

"Don't beat around the bush, what is going to happen to my son?" Elora asks sternly.

"Supervise him around water." Dawn answers and Elora glares at her. Dawn looks away. "The river, he will fall in while playing with Elborn." Dawn explains and Elora grips my hand.

"I will teach him how to swim. When was this supposed to happen?" I ask as the sound of horn can be heard from the gates.

"Three days from now." Dawn answers quickly.

"My prince! We are under attack! A small group of spiders!" Felaborn calls out and I kiss Elora's forehead.

"I will return soon melamin." I say reassuringly but Elora grabs my hand.

"This time, I fight with you." She states sternly. I nod and we both head in to ready ourselves.

Once ready we head out the courtyard and I turn to see that Elora has begun to look even more beautiful than the day I met her. Her jawline and cheekbones are more defined and her lips seem redder. She turns to me and her eyes are still so bright but yet they hold so much more wisdom in them but there is that impish and reckless shine that lingers.

"No matter how many times I look at you, you still take my by surprise." I say to her and she blushes and grins.

"As do you. I remember clearly the day I first saw you. I may have been young and not that mature but…" She trails off as her cheeks turn to a darker shade of red, "but the first time I laid eyes on you I clearly remember telling myself 'he's cute, I wonder what his personality is like?' and then we had our first conversation and from that moment on I knew I was going to fall hard. We bickered like a cat and a dog but I admit that part of it was my fault because I was young and had no idea what I was feeling every time you did so much as looked at me." Elora explains and I take her hand. "And you still do it to me." She adds quietly so only I can hear.

"We are a unique pair. We had everyone believing we'd be yelling at each other over petty things for the rest of our lives." I reply and she laughs.

"Now wouldn't that be countless headaches, for both our parents and everyone else?" Elora asks rhetorically with a laugh.

"I think they would sooner lock us in a closet than put up with that." I point out happily, then kiss the side of her head.

"I am glad we aren't like that and I grew up and accepted my feelings. We wouldn't have the three wonderful children we have now." Elora says fondly, gripping my hand.

"Legolas, they aren't attacking. They're just standing there." Tauriel says, confused. I take a step forehead, with Elora on my heels.

"Be careful, it could be a trap."

I have my bow and an arrow at the ready, heading Elora's words. I go up and look down over the wall. "They could be waiting for us to make the first move. Although, something seems off." I feel a hand on my arm.

Everything is silent until a cry breaks through the wind. "Ada!" Thranduil's voice yells. I turn and get down as fast as I can. "Ada!" I follow the sound of his voice and find him in front of Wynnter with a knife to his throat.

"Let him go!" I yell and hold up my bow with the arrow notched. I see Elora behind her with an arrow pointed at her head.

"I'll let him go...if you hand over your daughter." Wynnter says nonchalantly, as if this is something she does everyday.

"What do you want with her?!" I question, then the puzzle pieces fit themselves together inside my head.

"Don't you see? One of your children has the gift of foresight and I believe that would be your daughter, it makes sense." Wynnter answers and I prepare to fire the arrow.

"You're wrong Wynnter! It's quite possible that none of my kids have the gift of foresight. Elora inherited foresight from her grandfather, not her mother." I point out and Wynnter laughs hysterically.

"So?! It's still in their genes. I bet it's stronger in Arlayna's genes though, since she looks so much like her grandfather, King Elessar of Gondor..or is it Thranduil, since he looks so much like his great-grandfather, Lord Elrond of Rivendell? I guess we'll find out." Wynnter picks up Thranduil and I can't shoot. Elora let's her arrow fly and it finds its mark.

"Ada!" Thranduil runs to me as Wynnter falls to the ground. I put away my bow as he jumps into my arms. "I wasn't scared because I knew you and nana would save me." He says and I kiss his cheek.

"Of course. We'll never let anything happen to you or your siblings." I reply and Elora comes over, holding Arlayna.

"Legolas, we have to go in and check on Iolas. I had Dawn watching them!" Elora states panicky. We both head in and find Iolas is sleeping soundly in his cradle.

"Where's Dawn?" I ask looking around the nursery.

"Right here." Comes an answer from the door.

"How could you allow my kids to be kidnapped?!" Elora yells and Dawn stares, looking between the both of us.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asks and Elora looks up at me.

"I think Wynnter used a memory wipe spell." I state and Elora sighs. She looks down at our sleeping daughter and I sits on the bench we had brought in here. I sit beside her and Dawn sits across from us in the armchair.

"I'm sorry Elora, Legolas. I should have been more alert." Dawn apologize, her tone soft and sincere.

"It's not your fault Dawn, Wynnter was the witch king's daughter, practising the same black magic the Dark Lord was. She's dead now so, let's hope that this is the last time that anything like this happens. Let's hope that our children never have to see such a war torn world, let's hope they can live in peace once it is our time to sail to the undying lands." Elora states and she turns to me.

Thranduil fell asleep as soon as I sat down on the bench. "Legolas, I haven't said this yet but, take care of her or I'll kick your ass." Dawn threatens and Elora laughs. Dawn smiles and I look beside me at the woman I love then back at her best friend.

"I'll take care of her, you have my word." I reply happily.

"Good. Naneth will be cleansing the forest tomorrow and then we will be staying until King Thranduil and the rest of the army returns. We will help tend to wounds then should be off back home two days later." Dawn explains. She then gets up and heads over to Elora. She whispers something in her ear and Elora turns bright red.

"I haven't asked but I'm pretty sure he hasn't." Elora replies and Dawn laughs. "Remind me how and why we became friends?" Elora asks teasingly.

"What are you two talking about?" I whisper, watching Elora's face turn red again.

"Nothing important. I'll tell you later." Elora answers, getting up and putting Arlayna in her cradle. "Well I desire sleep so I'm going to bed, goodnight Dawn."

"Goodnight Elora. I take it you are going with her Legolas?" Dawn asks, turning her eyes on me.

"Yes, I too think I could use some sleep. Goodnight." I get up as we exit the room, heading to ours. "I will be right there melamin, I'm just going to put Thranduil in his bed." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

I head down the hall and open the door to Thranduil's room. I was shocked when he told me that this was the room he picked, it used to be mine when I was his age...that was so long ago, having kids has made me feel old, being around Elora makes me feel old.

I lay Thranduil gently in his bed then put his teddy bear beside him. I pull the blankets up and kiss his cheek. "Gi melin, ion nin." I whisper then turn and head down to my room.

I open the door and Elora is standing out on the balcony in her nightgown. I go up behind her and slip my arms around her waist. "Why don't we try for another daughter." I whisper and she laughs.

"In your dreams for now Legolas. I want Arlayna and Iolas to be at least three when we have another child." Elora replies, leaning back into my arms.

"As you wish." I kiss her cheek and lift her up and she clings to me, surprised for a moment.

"One of these days you're going to scare me so bad and I'll punch you without thinking." I laugh as I lay her down on the bed.

"I will join in a minute, let me get this armour off." I kiss her nose then grab my leggings. I strip the armour off and pull on the leggings. I climb into bed and pull her close.

"Legolas, how come I have not seen this accident with Thranduil?" She asks, worriedly.

"I don't melamin, but at least we know to watch him now. Usually elflings don't need to be watched so closely." I answer becoming curious on the matter.

"Legolas, when it come to his curiousity…" 

"He's his mother's son." I finish and she laughs.

"Yes, just as I am, and always will be, my father's daughter." I chuckle as give her a kiss before we both lie there in comfortable silence, waiting for sleep to come.

**~Elora~**

"_Nana!" I turn to see Thranduil slip off the side of the bank. _

"_Thranduil!" I scream and run as fast as I can to the river. I see Legolas jump in and come back up with Thranduil. He climbs onto the bank and I run over as Legolas beings mouth to mouth. After a few minutes of trying nothing happens. Legolas picks Thranduil up into his arms and cries. I fall to my knees and silent tears trail down my cheeks. _

"_I should have been paying more attention." I wrap my arms around Legolas and Thranduil, praying to Mandos to spare his life, he is too young to leave this world. We have only had him for so short a time, he can't be taken from us._

"_It's not your fault melamin, I guess it was never Mandos' plan to let us keep him forever." Legolas whisper through tears. We cry together and hold our eldest son. _

_Please don't take him from us._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

***One Month Later***

**~Legolas~**

The war ended in our victory but with a great loss, none of the kingdoms celebrated that night. Ada came home and rested for a good three days. It was a week later that we told him of the vision of Thranduil and the river. He has had guards keeping a very close eye on him when none of us can.

Nana has been asking me of what names I would like for my baby brother. At first I insisted that it was her's ada's decision but then ada told me to pick a name. I picked Oropher, in honour of my annadar's memory. Ada and nana both agreed. Afterwards I talked to ada about it and he said that it is a fine way to honour my late grandfather.

I watch Thranduil run around with Elborn. "Ada! We're going to play by the river!" Thranduil yells. I turn and follow them quickly. I see Elora is already out there and is staying very close to them. I go stand beside her incase I need to run.

"Legolas, I think we should be closer to the river bank." Elora states and I help her up and we head down and stand there, watching the two elflings play.

"I won't let anything happen to our little prince. I promise." I squeeze her hand and then see that Thranduil is getting closer to the riverbank. I head over as he slips. "Nana!" Thranduil yells. I jump and catch him, landing in the river. I come up and he spits out water. I spit water out and Elora kneels, taking Thranduil from me. I climb out and wrap my arms around my wife and son. I can feel Elora's heartbeat. I swear mine is beating as fast as her's.

"Nana? Ada? Why do you guys look so scared?" Thranduil asks innocently and Elora kisses his cheek.

"We're scared because you don't know how to swim and if we hadn't been quick enough the water would have taken you away from us." I answer and Thranduil frowns.

"Well that's not nice. The water isn't my ada or my nana so it can't have me." Thranduil replies and Elora laughs, hugging him.

"No it can't Thranduil, no it can't." She whispers as we get up.

"Come, let's go get dried off then you and Elborn can play inside the gates." I state as Elborn runs up beside me.

"When will Iolas and Arlayna be old enough to play with us?" Thranduil asks as he plays with his mother's hair.

"In a few months." I answer and notice that Elora has gotten awfully quiet.

We go inside and I quickly change into dry clothes. Elora heads down to help Thranduil change then we meet again in the library. "Melamin, what is on your mind?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the top of her ear.

"You." She answers, putting her hands on top of mine.

"And why would you be worrying about me? Did you have another vision?" I ask, receiving a shake of her head.

"No, just I can feel that something is about to happen but this feeling isn't spot on like it usually is. I can't tell if it's good or or bad. If it's warning me of injury or telling me of happiness." Elora explains, slightly frustrated.

"That is because it is happening to him indirectly." Ada states as he comes in. "I don't mean to intrude, I just came in to tell you that both Arlayna and Iolas are wanting their parents." Ada states and I nod.

"Well then. I wonder what is about to happen. Let's go to our two youngest elflings." Elora takes my hand and we quietly go down to the nursery. We go in to see Tauriel and nana playing with all three of our children.

"My prince and lady Elora, you have beautiful children." Tauriel compliments and then bows her head as she hands Iolas to Elora.

"Thank-you Tauriel." Elora replies and Tauriel takes her leave.

"Here you are ion nin." Nana hands Arlayna to me and I look down at my mother's stomach.

"I will protect him. I promise." I state and nana kisses my cheek.

"Come let's take the babies around the palace, their annadar hasn't spent much time with them." Elora points out so we follow nana to the throne room.

"Ah, a full entourage of people have come to greet me." Ada states happily.

"Annadar!" Thranduil runs up and jumps onto ada's lap.

"How is my little spring?" Ada asks and Thranduil laughs.

"Ada jumped in the river when I almost fell in! Isn't ada brave?" Thranduil asks fondly and I smile.

"Yes, he is." Ada answers. "Now don't you think I should spend time with your brother and sister?" Ada asks and Thranduil nods.

"Yup! They need to be loved by you too!" Thranduil answers and Elora laughs. We take Iolas and Arlayna over to ada who takes both of them, secure in each arm.  
"Let us head to the dining…"  
"My king! Forgive me, I do not mean to interrupt but a message has come from Gondor, from King Elessar, for his daughter." The guard states and ada nods.

"King Thranduil, cover Thranduil's ears please." Elora says and in the tone of her voice I can tell something is not right. She looks back to make sure it is done. "What ill fortune has befallen my father and mother, that seems of such great urgency?" Elora asks and looking at her right now, she was born to be a queen.

"Your mother, Queen Arwen is dying. I am sorry m'lady." The guard answers and Elora stands in utter shock, not moving or saying anything.

"Th-that cannot be…" I bring Elora into my arms and she sobs into my shoulder.

"Leave us." I order and the guard nods quickly and follows orders.

"This isn't happening. It's not true." Elora mutters through sobs and I am at a loss for what to do.

"Legolas, take her to Gondor, you mother and I can handle the little ones." Ada says softly.

"Melamin, if you wish, we can leave right away." I offer and she nods.

"But we will bring the little ones with us, my father and mother have not seen Arlayna and Io…" Elora falls but I catch her before she hits the ground.

"Nana!" Thranduil yells. Nana tries to grab for him but Thranduil is light on his feet and fast.

"She will be alright Thranduil, go to gwaneth." I reply and he nods and turns back around. I put on arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. I carry her to our bedroom.

It is an hour before she wakes up. "Legolas." Elora's voice sounds like she's crying, or at least holding back a sob. I pull her into my arms and rub her back.

"We must go to Gondor immediately." She sobs and I kiss the top of her head.

"And so we will. We shall leave in the morning." I reply and she nods.

"I'm hungry." She states childishly and I smile.

"Let us go to dinner then. Ada had put it off until you woke up." I reply and lace my fingers through hers as we head to the dining hall.

All through dinner Elora was quiet though, unless she was scolding Thranduil to eat his food. "Nana, I don't want to eat!" Thranduil says pushing up his plate.

"Thranduil, eat or no dessert." I scold sternly seeing Elora's frustration building.

"No! I'm not eating!" He yells and just when I think Elora is about to lose her temper she takes a deep breath, gets up, goes over to Thranduil, picks him up and pushes him forward.

"Go to your room then. Don't complain to me later that you're hungry, you didn't eat supper when it was given to you." Elora says sternly. Thranduil turns around and sits on the floor at Elora's feet. I'm about to get up but ada stops me.

"If you intervene all the time, Elora will have no authority over him." Ada advises and I remain seated.

Elora picks up Thranduil and puts him back on his chair. Dessert is brought out. "You don't want to eat or go to your room, you can sit there and stare at the dessert but you aren't getting any until you finish your supper." Elora states and Thranduil pouts.

After a few minutes of just sitting there he picks up his bread and eats it. He finishes his salad too. Thranduil gets down off his chair and crawls onto Elora's lap. She cuts a small piece of her cake and puts it in his mouth. He giggles and Elora kisses his cheek.

"You know who he reminds me of don't you Thranduil." Nana says to ada.

"Yes, our own little leaf was like that." Ada states and Elora turns to me.

"Greenleaf." She shakes her head and I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't that bad…." I mutter and ada chuckles.

"Afraid you were ion nin."

"Nana, who is little leaf?" Elora bursts out laughing and Thranduil frowns, not finding his question funny,

"Me little prince, that was one of my nicknames when I was your age." I answer then stick a small piece of strawberry in his mouth.

"Elora, do you know of any nicknames you had when you were little?" Ada asks and Elora sits back and smiles.

"Hmm, let's see, I had Lola, munchkin, and El. But if you mean of any nicknames from my father and mother, I do not know. I will ask when we head there in the morning." Elora answers and Thranduil looks up at her.

"We are going to see annadar Elessar?" He asks and he smooths his curly hair down.

"Yes, we are. We leave in the morning." Elora answers and Thranduil slides off her lap. He starts to walk away without a word.

"Thranduil, where are you going?" I ask not looking up from my plate.

"To my room." He answers and I nod at a guard to follow him.

"Legolas, you're too protective of him. He's just going to his room." Elora says and I turn to her.

"I don't like letting him out of my sight, especially after what happened earlier." Elora sighs and puts down his fork.

"May the valar help me when Arlayna starts to walk." She says.

"I think you'll have more to worry about when Arlayna starts liking boys." Nana states and the grip on my fork tightens.

"No ellon is allowed to touch my baby girl without my permission. She's not allowed to have a boyfriend until she's at least a hundred years of age." I state sternly.

"Oh in all of Arda! I'll tie you in a sack and send you to Merry and Pippin for a month." Elora threatens and and sit up.

"Arlayna is going to be exactly like you and I'm not going to have anyone ruin her innocence."

"Like you ruined mine?" Elora points out teasingly and I blush. Ada and nana begin to laugh and I hear a few guards laughing behind me.

"No, no! That's not how it goes!" I hear Thranduil arguing with someone, that someone being Tauriel. "Ada! Tauriel says that caterpillars turn into butterflies when the sleep in a cocoon! But that's not true! The turn into butterflies when faires kiss them!" Thranduil explains and I see a smirk pulling up the corners of my wife's lips.

"What do these fairies look like?" I ask and Thranduil's brows furrow as he thinks.

"Some look like you and other's look like nana, most of them look like nana since she's so pretty." Thranduil answers and Elora laughs.

"Why don't more of them look like ada?" Elora asks and Thranduil smiles and giggles.

"Because ada is a warrior, and fairies aren't. I'm going to go play with Elborn now!" Thranduil runs off, with Tauriel following behind him.

"My son thinks I'm a fairy but not a warrior….don't know if I should be flattered or offended." Elora states and I laugh.

"If it means anything to you you're still my innocent warrior." I reply and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"You use the word innocent too lightly. I'm sure I lost my innocence when I started enjoying killing orcs…. if I were so innocent I don't think I would enjoy having a blade or bow in my hands." Elora points out and and I kiss her cheek.

"Fiery spirit, like always."

A few minutes later Thranduil and Elborn come running in as the table is being cleaned up. I get up and pick up my son as Calaen comes and picks up his. "What is it little prince?" I ask and he looks around.

"Someone is asking for nana, I don't who it is." Thranduil answers and Elora has her hand on the hilt of the sword. We all head out and standing at the gates is….Glorfindel. Why is he asking for Elora?


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**~Elora~**

When we had brought Glorfindel in he told us that Lord Elrond sent him bearing a message for me. He requested to speak with me in private but Legolas wouldn't have it so we ended up finding out that my mother is having twins and that she requests us to not come, insisting she will be fine. I scolded my mother later that night through our bond.

I sit in the library with Arlayna and Iolas playing on the floor. Thranduil is with Elborn, at his house. "A…" I her from behind me. I turn and see Iolas standing, holding onto the bench.

"Iolas?" I ask and see Arlayna watching her brother in awe.

"Ada!" He giggles and my heart leaps with joy in my chest.

"Legolas! Come quick!" I call and within a minute my elven prince comes into the doors and looks around.

"What's wrong?" He asks but I don't answer. Iolas giggles.

"Ada!" He calls happily and Legolas turns to see our youngest son standing. Arlayna whines at my feet so I pick her up but she just continues to whine.

"Arlayna, what do you want?" I ask and she frowns...it's so adorable when babies frown!

"Dill!" She shouts and my eyes widen.

"Looks like someone is competing with her brother already." Legolas points and I smile.

"You want your brother, Thranduil?" She giggles and happily pats my shoulder. "Oh sweetie, he's at a friend's right now." I tell her softly and her bottom lip starts to quiver.

"Ada!" Iolas shouts and I turn to see he is pointing at Arlayna.

"Can you say Arlayna?" Legolas asks as I take Arlayna over to her twin brother.

"Layna." Iolas says and Arlayna stops sniffling and turns to her brother as I kneel down. I put her down and she crawls over to Iolas then hoists herself up onto her feet beside her brother. They both giggle and then Arlayna turns to me.

"Nana!" Arlayna takes a step away from the bench but falls onto her but. She frowns and crawls back over and picks herself up. She tries again and this time makes it three steps but falls. She repeats what she did the first time. By the seventh try she makes it all the way to me and doesn't have to use the bench to pick herself up.

"Nana! Ada!" Arlayna calls out happily. Iolas tries to imitate his sister. He takes eleven tries but ends up with the same result. Legolas picks him up.

"Down!" Iolas and Arlayna call at the same time. Legolas and I put them down but they grab onto our hands the best they can.

We take them to the throne room where King Thranduil smiles at us. "Well, fast learners."

"Yes, the taught themselves how to walk." Legolas explains and I hear someone coming behind us. It's Calaen with Thranduil and Elborn.

"Dill!" Arlayna calls happily then let's go of my hand and wobbles over to Thranduil, who looks up at me not sure of what to make of this situation.

"She can't say your name properly yet so she's going to be calling you Dill, and both your brother and sister taught themselves how to walk." I explain and Thranduil smiles and takes his sister's hand.

To a man Thranduil would look like a well grown two-year old. When really he is only nine months, tomorrow.

"Dill!" Iolas calls and so Legolas puts him down. Iolas goes over to Thranduil who takes his hand as well.

"Can I take them around the palace? I'll be _super duper _careful!" Thranduil asks and I smile.

"As long as you stay _in _the palace and keep them away from ledges. Elborn can go with you." I state and the look to Calaen.

"Calaen, would you be so kind to go with them, just in case?" Legolas asks and Calaen nods.

"It would be my pleasure." I watch the group walk away and then suddenly a fit of anxiety hits me without my babies near by.

"Elora, they'll be alright. Our Thranduil is a good kid and Elborn is as well. Also Calaen is with them. There is no need to worry." Legolas says, rubbing my arm, trying to sooth me. It works. "We can have alone time now. Come, let's go to the gardens." Legolas takes my hand and leads me out to the garden.

As soon as we are out there he takes my hand and bows his head. "May I have this dance?" He asks and I smile.

"There's no music." I point out but I spoke too soon, I hear a flute and harp being played. Legolas begins to lead me in a slow dance.

"Everyday it's not only our kids that I watch grow. It's you. I remember when I first met you, you had a very child-like face and then I saw you in Rivendell and thought an enchantment had been placed over me. Then just recently I realized how much you have matured, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I saw you standing beside me when we were attacked and saw the maturity of all aspects in your face, in the way you looked at me." Legolas says and I smile.

"You sound like you are proposing all over again." I point out fondly and softly.

"I would marry you a thousand times over if I was asked to. You're the only one for me. I will tell you the truth, if I hadn't found anybody to love I would have sailed to Valinor by now." Legolas confesses and my heart jumps in my chest then falls to the pit on my stomach even though I know he isn't.

"Legolas, I have actually been meaning to talk to you about that. I'm still quite young, I mean I haven't even reached the maturity age yet. You Legolas, you have had over two thousand good long years here in Middle-Earth. I don't want to hold you back." I explain and Legolas leans down and kisses me. I kiss back.

"El, I was only going to leave because there was nothing for me here. Then you showed up and my life had meaning we had Thranduil, our lively eldest son. Then my mother, who was believed to be dead, suddenly appeared claiming that it was lie, which was obvious. Now we have Arlayna and Iolas and who knows how many more bundles of joy. I won't leave until you are ready to." Legolas replies and I wrap my arms around him.

"Oh and the most kids I will agree to is eight." I tell him and he laughs.

"Awe, I was hoping ten." He teases and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you try carrying a baby for a year….considering I haven't gone I full year yet." I state and Legolas kisses my eyebrow.

"Don't worry, next time you will, we don't have anybody that will put you in a coma or slip you some herb." Legolas reminds me and a weight is lifted off my shoulders and heart. It was as if I needed to _hear _the words to believe them.

"Nana!" Thranduil comes running and looks scared.

"Thranduil, what is it?" I ask and he starts crying.

"Arlayna is missing! I'm so sorry nana, ada! I-I wanted to show her my room so I took her there and then I wanted to show her my teddy so I turned to get it and she was gone." Thranduil cries. I pick him and sooth him.

"It's okay Thranduil, it's not your fault. She's a baby so she's going to be curious." I explain as Legolas and I head inside.

We are about to call for people to help us when King Thranduil walks over to us holding our small daughter.

"She walked right into the throne room and up the stairs, right into my lap. I did not see her come in for I had my eyes shut thinking about things." King Thranduil explains and Legolas takes her as Calaen comes running with Iolas in his arms.

"Nana, down please." Thranduil requests. Legolas puts Arlayna down and Thranduil takes her hand.

"You have to stay with my Layna! You could get hurt if you go off on your own!" Thranduil scolds and Arlayna starts to cry. Thranduil's eyes widen and he wraps his sister in his arms.

"I'm not mad, you just scared me." Thranduil explains then steps back and wipes away his little sister's tears.

"My lady Elora." Glorfindel comes up to me and then looks towards Legolas. "I bring a gift from Lord Elrond." Glorfindel hands me a bow so I open it and inside is a necklace with a blue gem. It is shaped like an arrow head. I smile at Glorfindel.

"This gift was not intended for me to wear was it?" I ask Glorfindel and my little girl comes up to him and pulls on his pant leg.

"Up!" She says to him. Glorfindel looks at me and I nod. He picks her up and she plays with his hair.

"Can you say Glorfindel?" Legolas asks and Arlayna looks to Legolas then back at Glorfindel.

"Glorwindel!" She cheers happily and I laugh. Iolas comes over, Thranduil trailing behind him.

"Ada! Flower!" Iolas hands him a violet and Legolas picks him up, taking the flower and putting it in his circlet. Iolas laughs.

"My lady, Lord Elrond has requested that I be back as soon as as possible. I will take my leave now." Glorfindel hands Arlayna to me then bows respectfully. Arlayna reaches for him and Glorfindel.

"I will come back to visit little one, do not worry." Glorfindel says, gripping Arlayna's small hand. He then bows one last time and takes his leave.

I slip the necklace around Arlayna's neck when a scream is heard from outside. "Arla!" King Thranduil runs and Legolas kisses my cheek.

"Orcs!" We hear a guard yell.

"Take the children to our room." I take Iolas in my other arm and head down to our bedroom.

"Nana…" Thranduil looks up at me with tears trailing down his cheeks. "Gwaneth." He states and I put Iolas and Arlayna on the bed.

"You watch your siblings, _do not _leave this room." I grab my bow and quiver and run out. I see Legolas knelt beside his mother. I run over and pull Legolas into my arms. He cries into my shoulder as King Thranduil runs over.

"Arla! Arla!" Thranduil cries and picks up his dying wife. "You'll be alright Arla! Hang on!" He picks her up and heads to the halls of healing.

I tightly wrap my arms around Legolas. He laces his fingers through mine. We get up and head into the palace. I take Legolas to the open balcony and hold him close.

"Nana?" Thranduil asks and I turn to my young son, who has his siblings trailing behind him. Thranduil comes over and wraps his arms around his father's legs. Legolas puts his hand on Thanduil's head.

I look and Iolas is gone. "Iolas!" I grab Arlayna and look around the halls. I find him in the healing halls in King Thranduil's lap. Iolas turns and his blue eyes find his father's.

"Ada?" Legolas asks cautiously.

"She'll be alright, the baby is fine as well." King Thranduil states and Legolas sighs in relief.

"Ada." Arlayna grabs the sleeve of his tunic. Legolas takes her and Arlayna kisses his cheek. Legolas smiles and Arlayna giggles. "I love you ada." Arlayna says and I smile at the scene.

"I love you to Layna." Legolas replies.

"Legolas, can you do me a favour and look after things? I want to stay here with your mother." King Thranduil states softly.

"Of course ada." Legolas replies.

"Ada, I want to stay with you." Layna says and Legolas kisses her nose.

"Of course you can, but you have to be quiet and stay still." Legolas replies and Arlayna nods.

"I promise I will!" I smile and follow my husband out with my sons hanging onto my hands. I lead them to the throne room.

"My Ki...my prince, a message from Gondor. Queen Arwen is making a wonderful recovery and they send an invite to you and your family to join them for dinner four nights from now."

"Excellent, tell them they can expect us as soon as two days from now." Legolas answers and the guard leaves while I stare in shock. He turns to me and looks at me curiously. "What is it melamin?" He asks innocently and I shake my head slowly.

"Like father like son, in every way possible." I state and Legolas blushes. He tries to regain his composure as another guard comes up.

"Nana! I'm bored! I want to go play." Thranduil whines and I take him away from where Legolas is discussing border control.

"Well, why don't you go to your room and play in there." I suggest and Thranduil takes his brother's hand.

"Can Layna come?" He asks and I look to where she rests peacefully in her father's arm.

"I think she wants to stay with your father." I answer and he nods.

"Okay! If she wants to come play she can. Come on Iolas!" Thranduil gently leads his brother to his room and I stand back up and head back over to my husband's side.

"Yes, is that not what I said?" Legolas asks, sounding frustrated.

"Uh, yes my lord!" The guard quickly walks off and Arlayna giggles.

"He doesn't listen very well does he ada?" She asks and Legolas smirks.

"No, but as long as he get's the task done on time then I will go easy on him." Legolas replies and Arlayna plays with the necklace around her neck.

The rest of the day is spent with guards coming up to us with complaints or propositions or requests or new papers that need to be filled out. It comes to dinner and Legolas is visibly worn out.

"I could use a glass of wine." He states and I rub his shoulders and Thranduil and Iolas are brought to the table by a maid. I rub Legolas's arm as King Thranduil joins us.

"Your mother kicked me out until I have….Legolas, are you alright ion nin?" King Thranduil asks worriedly.

"I need a glass of wine. How do you deal with that ada, all the complaints, propositions, requests and the horrid stack of papers?" Legolas asks as his glass of wine is brought I am offered one but decline.

"Nana, can I have some?" Legolas chokes on his and I giggle.

"No Thranduil, it is and adult drink." I answer as I suppress laughter at Legolas's reaction.

"Oh. Well, I want apple juice." Thranduil states and I hold up three fingers to the made. She nods and heads to the kitchen.

"I am sorry Legolas, I didn't mean to wear you out." King Thranduil apologizes and Legolas waves it off.

"It is alright adar, I guess I have to get used to it if I am to be King one day." Legolas replies.

"Legolas, what would you like tonight?" I ask as the maid comes back waiting for our food orders.

"I think I will just have a salad and some strawberries."

"I want the same as ada!" Arlayna calls and I smile.

"I think we will all have the same thing." King Thranduil says and the maid nods and heads off.

"Annadar! I want chips and beef!" Thranduil states and it's King Thranduil's turn to choke on his wine.

"He get's it from his mother." Legolas teases and I smile a cheeky smile.

"Blame ada for having me raised in the other world." I reply and sip the milk I had brought to me.

**~Legolas~**

Elora and I lie on the bed, exhausted after moving two beds into new rooms for Arlayna and Iolas. We are keeping the nursery of course for nana, and our future children. "What are we going to name our third son?" I ask and she opens her eyes.

"I was hoping Ellas. And for our second daughter I was hoping Anwen. After them I was thinking Aragorn for my adar and Eowyn, for our dear friend." She explains sleepily.

"Ah well after them I would like Morel and Halion." I state, kissing her forehead.

"I like them. Goodnight greenleaf."

"Goodnight sunray." I pull her close then pull the blankets up over us.

I lay there for a few minutes but can't seem to fall asleep so I content myself with watching my beautiful wife sleep. Memories play through my head and I smile as I remember some of the faces she makes. We have been through hell and back. It seems things are beginning to settle down and we are finally getting the future we hoped for, the future we fought for.

I admire the beauty sleeping in my arms and think that if you told me, five years ago when I first met Elora that I was going to marry her, I more than likely would have laughed and asked what delusion you were caught up in.

That same girl who I at first thought was just a foolish child turned out to be one of the most wisest elleths I know. That same girl who got on my last nerve is my wife and my everything.

"You really are something else Elora, that's why I love you." I whisper in her ear then feel sleep starting to set in. I kiss her lips softly then lay my head on the pillow.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

We had travelled to Gondor to see my parents and newborn sisters. They are adorable. Their names are Renna and Arryn. Eldarion likes to play with Iolas more than he does Thranduil but all three boys are usually playing together. Arlayna likes to cling to her father. Legolas doesn't mind, in fact I think he rather enjoys the fact his only daughter prefers his attention.

"Well she definitely takes after her mother in personality." Nana states and I smile.

"And she looks like her grandpa!" Ada points out happily.

"You're really proud of that fact aren't you ada?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yes I am. Elora, out of you entire family you look more like your grandmother, Celebrian." Ada replies and I smile.

"Ada, I'm hungry." Arlayna says and ada motions with his hand.

"Bring us some food and send our boys." He orders a guard and the guard hurries off.

"Nana!" Iolas cries and he comes over crying. "I scraped my knee!" He cries and I pick him up. It's bleeding a lot.

"Does anybody have a cloth or something?" I ask and Legolas hands me one. "Hannon le." I put it against the scrape and Iolas whimpers. A small bowl of water is brought and some bandages. I soak the cloth and wipe the scrape. I bandage Iolas's knee and then set him on the chair next to me.

"Nana, when are we going home?" Iolas asks and I smirk as I see ada mock a look of hurt.

"Are we not fun?" Ada asks and Iolas laughs.

"Nope." He answers and I snicker.

"A smart mouth, I wonder where he learned that from?" Nana teases and I laugh.

"What can I say? Monkey see monkey do." I reply and all us adults laugh.

Dinner is made up of an assortment of salads and meats and drinks, juice for the kids. I pout myself a glass of wine.

"Ahem." Ada states and I roll my eyes.

"Ada, I am old enough to have wine. you have two new little girls to protect." I point out and ada goofily pouts.

"But, you're my baby girl! You're still growing up too fast!" Ada states and I sigh.

"I'll always be your baby girl ada, no matter how old I am." I reply then take a sip of my wine.

"Ada, I want to try that." Arlayna points to the meat on my plate so Legolas takes a small piece and feeds it to her. I smile feeling my heart warm at the sight. "I like it!" Arlayna says and then looks around the table. She points to what she wants to try and Legolas gives her small amounts. She ends up liking most of the dishes laid out. I smile happy that my daughter isn't picky. I stop when I notice that Thranduil hasn't eaten a bit. I look at his brother's plate, which is empty. Iolas is asking ada for seconds.

"My little spring, why aren't you eating?" I ask and he doesn't look at me.

"Thranduil, look at your mother when she's talking to you and answer her question." Legolas says sternly but calmly. Thranduil pushes his plate up and leaves the table. "Thranduil no one…" I hold up my hand to Legolas and go after him. I catch up to him and pick him up.

"Let me go nana!" Thranduil whines and I carry him back out to the others. I sit him next to Arlayna on Legolas's lap then kneel in front of him.

"What is the matter ion nin?" I ask softly and he looks back at Legolas then back at me.

"Arlayna gets more attention from ada than I do." He states about to cry. I look at Legolas and then Arlayna speaks up.

"You can play with ada too Dill, you just have to ask." Arlayna says and I smile.

"Your sister is right little spring. I want to spend time with you but you're usually running around with Elborn and Iolas." Legolas says and smooths his hair down.

"I'm sorry ada." Thranduil says and I giggle.

"There is no need to apologize Thranduil. It makes both your nana and I very happy to see you having fun." Legolas replies happily.

"Since when did you two become such excellent parents?" Ada asks and I get back up. Thranduil grabs my dress. I pick him up and head back to my dinner.

"Since we were raised by such excellent parents." I answer as Thranduil pulls over his plate. Iolas sits on Ada's knee.

"Dessert!" Iolas shouts and I laugh.

"You have to wait until everyone else is done Iolas." Legolas says. I turn when I hear the door open. It is Faramir. I turn back and see ada give Iolas some chocolate.

"Ada! He is supposed to wait!" I scold him and Legolas and nana laugh.

"He did the same with you Elora, he would sneak you little snacks after I told him not to." Nana says and I shake my head.

"Spoil my kids rotten you will." I state then Thranduil turns and curls into me.

"I can't eat no more." I look at his plate and there is only a mouth full left.

"I want it!" Iolas calls over and my eyes widen.

"Where is he putting it all?" I ask as I slide the plate across the table.

"Who knows.I ate a lot when I was an elfling." Legolas points out and I chuckle.

"You still act like an elfling melamin." I tease and get a raised eyebrow in return.

"I do not."

"Says the one who I caught in the cookie jar and chocolate a night before we left." I point out and Arlayna lightly smacks Legolas on the back of the head.

"Bad ada." She says and we all burst into laughter.

That night Legolas and I lay in bed and he rolls on top of me. "What, are you doing?" I ask and he puts his lips to mine. I kiss back and he cups my cheek. I break the kiss and he whines. "Legolas, go to sleep. I already told you, no more until Arlayna and Iolas are three."

"That's too long." He whines and I smack the back of his head.

"Deal with it Greenleaf. Or do you want me to tease you then leave? Those are your options."

"You, melamin, are not nice." Legolas wraps his arm around me and puts his face into my neck.

"Nope." I answer with a yawn. I roll over and cuddle into his chest. "I'll never get tired of this. Le melin, Legolas. Losto vae." I whisper and he kisses my nose.

"Le melin, Elora. Ollo vae, hiril vuin." Legolas whispers and I kiss his chest. He holds me against him and our body heat mingles so we end up shoving the blanket down to our waists before finally falling asleep.

In the morning I slowly slips out of bed and head out to find ada looking through something. I go up behind him and they are pictures. Pictures of me when I was a baby. "Ada." I say softly and he takes my hand. He pulls me into his lap and I smile.

"Where did all the years go lellig?" Ada asks and I kiss his scruffy cheek.

"They're not all gone yet ada." I point out and he wraps an arm around me.

"Yes, but they are going by so fast."

"That is true but we can not decided how fast or slow it goes. Mithrandir once told Frodo that, all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." I state and ada gets up and pulls me out the middle of the room.

"May I have this dance?" He asks and I smile.

"You may." I give him my hand and music begins to play. We dance around the room and a giant smile spreads across my face.

I don't know how long we dance but I don't care. I love spending time with my father, he is one of the people I look up to. "Where did you learn to dance?" Ada asks with a fond smile.

"Oddly enough, Legolas taught me." I answer and ada laughs. I see a wisp of brown hair and a white dress. "We have a little elven princess watching us ada." I point out and he nods.

"Yes, she has been since we started." He replies and then we dance over to her.

"Arlayna, would you like to dance with grandpa?" I ask and she nods. I step back and ada takes her hands.

"Can I dance with ada after?" She asks and I smile.

"I will go see if I can wake him." I walk down the hall and enter our room again to see Legolas has spread out over the entire bed. _So this is what he looked like sleeping alone. _I think to myself then sit beside him. "Hey, Lego, you think you could wake up?" I ask softly, rubbing his back. He groans and opens one eye.

"Why? I'm comfortable." He answers and I smile.

"Our little princess wants to dance with you." Legolas smiles then rolls onto his back. He sits up and I hand him his shirt and pants. He slips them on while I brush out his hair and put it in it's traditional style. We head out and Arlayna runs over and jumps into Legolas's arms.

"Can you dance with me ada?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course I can." Legolas puts her down and the music begins to play. I watch as Legolas dances with her but makes silly faces to make her laugh. I giggle watching two of the people I love the most enjoy themselves.

"Nana, I want breakfast." Says a sleepy Thranduil. He has Iolas trailing along beside him. Iolas is wide awake. Looks like my boys are joined at the hip.

"Alright, let's get you hungry boys some food."

"Did someone say food?" Pippin asks popping his head in the door.

"Where in Arda did you come from Pippin?" Legolas asks shocked.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

***Two Months Later***

When we had decided to head home Iolas didn't want to leave Uncle Pippin. Iolas was actually much like him. We also learned that Iolas is a very curious child, always asking questions and going places he probably shouldn't. "Nana, has an elf ever married a hobbit?" Iolas asks and I laugh.

"I do not think so ion nin, they are quite short and elves are quite tall, there would be complications with certain things between the pairing." I answer looking at Legolas who is explaining who gets the throne and why.

"Nana, where do babies come from?" Iolas asks and my eyes widen...he's so young! Why is he asking this already?!

"Well um...Legolas!" I call over getting his attention. "Explain to Iolas where babies come from." I state and Legolas stares wide-eyed. He clears his throat and regains his composure.

"Well you see Iolas, babies are born when a star in the sky goes out. Stars were once people who passed away a long time ago and when they fade it means they are being reborn. That is where babies come from." Legolas explains and Iolas frowns.

"But how does the star get in nana's tummy?" He asks and Thranduil looks frustrated.

"Ada, annadar told me that when I heard you and nana one morning that you were…" Legolas whips around and covers Thranduil's mouth, both of us bright red.

"My father is going to pay for this." Legolas states and Iolas tilts his head back to look at me.

"What was Dill saying?" He asks innocently.

"Nothing Iolas, you will learn when you are older." I answer and he seems satisfied as he turns his attention to Loriel's mane and plays with it.

Once back in Mirkwood we are greeted by King Thranduil and Queen Arla. "Ada, can we speak with you, in private." Legolas says sternly as Queen Arla takes Arlayna and a guard takes Thranduil.

"Yes of course." I put Iolas down and he runs over to his siblings. "Come, let us talk in the throne room."

Legolas doesn't even wait for his father to turn around. Once the doors are closed he gets right to the point. "You told Thranduil where babies come from?!" Legolas asks and I take his hand.

"Yes I did. He walked past your room and was wondering what you were doing so I told him that you were giving him more siblings." He answers and Legolas looks a little more than pissed off. I step in front of him.

"Legolas, it is alright. It is not like he knows the details of what we were doing." I say gently and Legolas puts his head on mine and takes a deep breath. He looks up again.

"Forgive me ada, I did not mean to lose my temper." Legolas apologizes and King Thranduil smirks.

"You have my temper ion nin."

"Ada!" Arlayna comes running in crying and Legolas runs over and picks her up.

"What is it Arlayna?" He asks gently and she sniffles. I walk over and rub her back.

"Iolas hit me." I sigh and we both head out to where they were playing but we are shocked by what we see.

"You shouldn't hit Arlayna! Does ada hit nana? No. We have to love our sister like ada loves nana! Now apologize to Layna." Thranduil scolds. Legolas puts Arlayna down and Iolas comes over and hugs her.

"I'm sorry Layna."

"Sorry for what Iolas?" Thranduil asks and I smirk.

"For hitting you. Come play again?" He asks and Arlayna nods.

"I will." The two run off and Thranduil smiles at us.

"We're doing something right Lego." I point out as we watch our kids play.

"Yes, we are. Let's let them play. How about we spend some time alone." He pulls on my hand, leading me back to the palace.

"Legolas I already…"

"It is not that melamin, unless you want to…" He trails off and I laugh. He smiles and he leads me down a flight of stairs I have never been down before.

"Adar usually never lets anyone down here, my mother's study is down here but ada helped me set this up for you. It was a room we never use." Legolas explains and my curiosity is peaked.

He leads me to a room and then hands cover my eyes. "Legolas! Tauriel! What in valar's name?!" Legolas takes me hand and leads me into the room.

"Okay Tauriel." Legolas says. She uncovers my eyes and I am met with the sight of a room too magnificent for words.

"Legolas, this….incredible…" I turn and try to take in the entire room. His fingers grab my waist and pull me to him.

"This is our family room, I thought that this would be a suitable room to continue the tradition and for us as a family to spend time together." Legolas explains and I smile as I lean back into him.

"What may be this tradition?" I ask and he pulls me onto his lap as he sits on the couch.

"Well, every year when an elfling reaches a certain age there is a great festival held, such as when and elfling turns a year. The next is sixty years and so on." Legolas explains and I kiss his cheek.

"Yes, we shall do that melamin. Have the children seen this room yet?" I ask and he turns me in his lap.

"Not yet, I plan to show them after dinner, with you." He answers happily. I lean down and kiss him. He kisses back and his fingers tangle in my hair. His other arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer. I pull back but only a little.

"I hate to do this to you but we agreed to wait." I remind him and he pouts. I giggle and kiss the bottom lip that is stuck out. "Three years is a short time in the life of an elf, Lego."

He puts his head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around him.

"I am glad that it is you that I am spending forever with Elora." He whispers and kisses my slightly exposed collarbone.

"And I you, Legolas. Forever we will be together."


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It has been many years since the day I met a blonde, blue-eyed, elven prince who stole my heart. We have six beautiful children, our eldest, Thranduil, two thousand years old. Our youngest, Estel, one thousand six hundred and sixty years. Arlayna and Iolas are also two thousand years old due to the fact they were born six months after Thranduil was. Ellas is one thousand nine hundred ninety-seven, and Halion is one thousand nine hundred seven hundred and three. In order our kids are Thranduil, Iolas and Arlayna, Ellas, Halion, and Estel. All our friends have died and so have my parents and the rest of my family accept for my great great nieces and nephews. Legolas's parents have sailed to the undying lands, leaving Oropher with us, he is a year younger than Thranduil and the twins.

I walk to the balcony with the view of Erebor. I see my husband standing there, with the crown atop his head. It was two years after my mother died that King Thranduil and Queen Arla left. Thranduil took it the hardest, begged his annadar to stay. "Legolas?" I ask and he turns and holds out a hand to me. I take it and he pulls me close.

"Elora, I feel my time here is spent but I will not leave unless you are ready to." Legolas says and I rest my head on his chest.

"Legolas, I am ready to leave, after all, besides our children and grandchildren, there is nothing here for me." I reply and he kisses my forehead.

**~Legolas~  
**I walk up to Thranduil, who laughs merrily with his sister and Elborn. "Thranduil, Arlayna." They both look my way, Thranduil has Anadan on his hip and Arryn at his side. He married an elleth named Tinureth. "Your mother and I are about to leave." I state and, for a moment, stare at the crown atop his head.

"Yes ada."

We head out to the court yard and all of the people are gathered for our departure. "We will all miss you ada, nana. Guren niniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham." Thranduil says and we exchange hugs with our children then a group hug.

"We will meet again. And we will celebrate when we do. Namarie, my sons, my daughter."

"Ada." Arlayna gives me one last hug. I hold her tightly and kiss just above her eyebrow. "Nana." Arlayna and Elora exchange a hug.

"You be safe lellig." Elora kisses her and then turns. I lift her up onto Loriel, something I haven't done for a long while.

"To be a typical elleth, I can take care of myself but...I appreciate it." Elora says and I smile and kiss her. I jump up onto Cyran and tell him to go. I look back and see Elora doing the same.

"Le melin!" We both shout back.

"We love you too!" Out kids yell.

"Close the gates!" Thranduil yells as the gets slowly close as we exchange fond smiles. I turn to Elora and she smiles at me.

"Up for one last adventure Legolas?" She asks and I lace my fingers through hers.

"As long as you're with me Elora, I am up for anything."

With our fingers tightly laced together we ride on, setting out for the undying lands, where we will be greeted by the people who we have been through so much with. May my children and my children's children know peace forever more.


End file.
